El Despertar de un Sentimiento
by Itziar
Summary: Todo comienza a resolverse... Que pasara con la boda ShaoranTomoyo? Podrá Eriol hacer algo? CAPITULO 9 ARRIBA.... LEANLO!
1. Default Chapter

"El Despertar de un Sentimiento"  
  
Capítulo 1: "Toda historia tiene un principio. y no hay encuentro que sea casual"  
  
****************  
  
En las lejanas tierras del sur, futuros sucesos mantenían ocupados a todos los habitantes de este reino. Días antes había sido anunciado el compromiso de la hermosa princesa Tomoyo, con el galante príncipe del este. Este enlace traería por consecuencia la unificación de ambos reinos, y con ello la seguridad total, ya que el despiadado rey del norte, había sitiado el reino del oeste, y solo la oportuna alianza entre los reinos del este y del sur habían logrado detener su avance. Sin embargo rumores de un posible ataque a estos reinos, llevó a sus gobernadores a tomar la decisión de unir en matrimonio a sus jóvenes herederos y lograr así una alianza duradera y beneficiosa para ambos reinos. Lo que ellos no imaginaban era que sus intentos por mantener la libertad de su pueblo iban en contra de los sentimientos de sus hijos.  
  
****************  
  
Reino del sur. día segundo desde el anuncio extraoficial del compromiso.  
  
Un revuelo había causado el anuncio del compromiso de la princesa del sur con el príncipe del este. Todos en aquel lugar conocían a la hermosa princesa Tomoyo, que a más de alguno había cautivado con sus atributos. Por su parte, muy pocos en aquel lugar conocían realmente al príncipe del este. por lo que se podía escuchar en las calles del pueblo, y sobre todo en la plaza de los mercaderes, el misterioso joven era muy guapo, de gran porte y sobre todo, muy distinguido.  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo de la cuidad, comenzaban a realizarse los preparativos para la boda, que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes, a contar de la fecha del compromiso. todo era un ambiente de alegría y a su vez preocupación pues el matrimonio de los actuales reyes, había sido preparado con tres meses de antelación, y por lo visto aquí se enfrentaban con un reto mayor que consistía en tener todo listo en menos de un mes. Todo el castillo poseía un ambiente festivo. todos exceptuando dos personas.  
  
En una de las más hermosas habitaciones, una delicada y frágil muchacha observaba a través de su ventana el movimiento del pueblo. Era muy bella. tenía unos hermosos ojos azul marino, y su cabello negro grisáceo que a veces se veía azulado, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros. Esta se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que una conocida voz llamó su atención.  
  
-Princesa Tomoyo. debe vestirse para bajar. -dijo una muchacha de  
llamativos ojos verde esmeralda que acababa de entrar en la habitación.  
Su pelo castaño, largo, iba recogido en una coleta. La muchacha era de  
contextura fina y muy hermosa- dentro de poco deberá bajar para la cena.  
  
-Cuántas veces te he dicho, mi querida Sakura, que no me llames así. para  
ti soy simplemente Tomoyo.  
  
-Yo ya le he explicado que solo soy una doncella y que no estoy a su  
altura -dijo Sakura.  
  
-No quiero volver a escuchar esas palabras. Y si la única forma en que me  
hagas caso es que te lo ordene pues. -dudó un momento pero luego habló-  
te ordeno que me llames Tomoyo.  
  
-Bueno. pero solo cuando estemos solas -agregó Sakura- ante el rey y  
todos los demás seguiré llamándole princesa -dijo decididamente.  
  
-Está bien. tú ganas -ambas muchachas se miraron fijamente, y luego de  
unos segundos comenzaron a reír. Tomoyo fue la primera en detenerse, y su  
mirada entristeció.  
  
-Aun se encuentra triste por el anuncio de su boda???  
  
-Sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos -dijo dulcemente Tomoyo- mi corazón  
solo pertenece a una persona.  
  
-Y tú sabes que yo te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido -dijo Sakura.  
  
-Creo que si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiese tenido la posibilidad de  
verlo.  
  
-Ya no te preocupes -dijo la muchacha poniendo su mano en el hombro de  
Tomoyo -todo va a estar bien.  
  
-Espero que lo que dices sea cierto, porque verdaderamente no deseo  
contraer matrimonio con aquel príncipe. -dijo melancólicamente Tomoyo.  
  
-Vamos. no te desanimes!!! Además mañana tienes la posibilidad de verlo.  
  
-Por qué lo dices??? -preguntó interesada Tomoyo.  
  
-Porque sus señores padres deben viajar al palacio del duque por  
negocios, partirán mañana y no regresaran hasta muy entrada la noche  
-explicó la muchacha. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la  
princesa.  
  
-Pues entonces necesito que le digas que vaya al lugar que acordamos, y  
que lleve lo que le pedí -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-No te preocupes por nada. mañana a primera hora iré a entregarle tu  
recado -dijo la joven- Ahora es mejor que te cambies. toma -dijo  
entregándole un vestido azul con ribetes celestes. En la cintura llevaba  
un listón también celeste- Este vestido te queda hermoso.  
  
-Aunque estoy segura que a ti se te vería mucho mejor.  
  
-No, no lo creo. pienso que no luciría demasiado. no como a ti -dijo  
tranquilamente la muchacha.  
  
-Tienes razón -asintió Tomoyo, frase que hizo que Sakura levantase la  
mirada, dirigiéndola a la princesa- En ti luce mejor el rosa.  
  
-Qué??? -dijo la muchacha que momentos antes se sentía destrozada por el  
comentario de su amiga. A pesar de las diferencias sociales, Tomoyo y  
Sakura tenían una muy buena amistad, y la doncella se había convertido en  
la confidente de la princesa.  
  
-Pues eso. a ti te queda mejor el rosa -en ese momento la interrumpió  
otra muchacha que ingresaba a la habitación.  
  
-Discúlpeme princesa Tomoyo. ya es hora de que baje a la cena. Su escolta  
ya está aquí.  
  
La muchacha salió de la habitación junto a Sakura, mientras la princesa salía un poco después. Inmediatamente el joven que la escoltaba comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Tomoyo. La princesa no se había percatado que quien la escoltaba no era un guardia de palacio. Repentinamente el soldado la tomó por el brazo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la besó apasionadamente. la muchacha sin abrir los ojos se separó del soldado y dijo:  
  
-Eriol. qué haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno. no podía esperara hasta mañana para verte -dijo el joven de ojos  
azules como el mar. Su pelo era negro azulado, le llevaba a la princesa  
una cabeza en altura -mi hermoso diamante marino.  
  
-Yo tampoco. pero sabes que si te descubren te matarán.  
  
-Qué importa correr ese riego si al menos puedo tenerte a mi lado unos  
minutos -dijo el joven.  
  
-No digas eso! Lo que menos deseo yo en este minuto es que te alejen de  
mi. -dijo la princesa bajando la mirada.  
  
-Pues por el momento no tenemos otra opción. bella princesa usted  
contraerá matrimonio con el príncipe del este dentro de un mes -dijo  
nuevamente el muchacho.  
  
-Sabes que daría lo que fuese por evitar ese compromiso! -exclamó la  
muchacha.  
  
-Incluso dejarías a tu familia, tu herencia y tu título de nobleza?  
-preguntó el joven. A pesar de todo el sabía que eso era imposible, pues  
él nunca permitiría que Tomoyo lo dejase todo por él.  
  
-Yo. -la princesa dudó unos momentos. Dejar la herencia y su título de  
princesa no le molestaba. Pero alejarse de su familia le dolería mucho.  
además debía pensar en el bienestar del pueblo. Si el matrimonio no se  
llevaba a cabo, el peligro de caer bajo el dominio del rey del norte,  
Shinichi, era inminente -lo siento. yo.  
  
-No necesitas disculparte. Ya sé que te preocupa el bienestar de tu  
pueblo, y eso me alegra mucho -e inmediatamente cambió el tema-  
Entonces. nos veremos mañana a las tres en el bosque de sombras.  
  
-Ahí estaré -murmuró Tomoyo pues en aquellos momentos ingresaba otro  
guardia de palacio quien había sido enviado por la reina para llevar a su  
hija al comedor. El soldado intercambió unas miradas con Eriol y luego  
dijo:  
  
-Majestad. su madre envió por usted. solicita su presencia en el comedor  
de inmediato.  
  
-En este momento me dirigía hacia allí -contestó secamente la muchacha,  
quien comenzó nuevamente a caminar. Eriol se había detenido allí, y  
cuando se iba a retirar escuchó la voz del soldado.  
  
-Oye tú. eres nuevo aquí?  
  
-Por que me lo preguntas? -dijo el muchacho.  
  
-Acaso no sabes que debes acompañar a la princesa hasta el salón y  
dejarla allí? Hazlo ahora! -ordenó el guardia.  
  
-Si señor -contestó Eriol quien no deseaba levantar mas sospechas.  
  
-Estos nuevos soldados. más vale que hable con Aya para que entrene bien  
a la nueva guardia de palacio -dijo el guardia mientras caminaba en  
dirección contraria a la de los jóvenes. Tomoyo comenzó a reír.  
  
-Por qué ríes? -preguntó Eriol al alcanzar a la muchacha.  
  
-Ese guardia te confundió con uno de mis escoltas.  
  
-Supongo que no sabrá quien soy. Muy pocos lo saben.  
  
-Creo que si se hubiese enterado que eres el hijo del marqués de  
Kamuiryu, habría muerto de la impresión -dijo la princesa esbozando una  
sonrisa.  
  
-Te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes. -el muchacho la besó nuevamente.  
  
-Dios santo! -se escuchó la exclamación de Sakura, quien venía en  
búsqueda de la princesa y se había encontrado con aquella escena  
-princesa Tomoyo, marqués Eriol! Sabe que no debería estar aquí con él.  
hace algunos minutos su madre estaba decidida a venir por usted, y yo le  
pedí que me permitiera venir en su lugar. Sabe lo que hubiese sucedido si  
la encuentra así?  
  
-Me hubiese encerrado en un claustro hasta el día de mi boda. -muchas  
gracias Sakura.  
  
-Sabe que no es nada. pero prefiero que no se arriesgue tanto. Además  
mañana se verán nuevamente -dijo la doncella en tono reprobatorio.  
  
-Ya lo sabemos. Eriol es mejor que te vayas, pues si entras en ese salón  
como mi escolta mi padre podría descubrirte -dijo la princesa.  
  
-Como quieras. nos vemos mañana. Y también espero verte a ti Sakura -dijo  
el joven marchándose.  
  
-Irás? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Claro. de lo contrario querrán que la acompañe una escolta y las  
doncellas de la reina. Conmigo y Yue será más que suficiente.  
  
-Por supuesto. nunca he tenido problemas para salir cuando ustedes me  
acompañan. Qué lastima que Yukito no pueda ir verdad? -preguntó  
inquisidoramente Tomoyo. Sabía que la doncella sentía algo especial por  
Yukito. Inmediatamente Sakura se sonrojó.  
  
-Bueno. recuerde que él es el primer oficial y mañana deberá partir con  
sus padres. ahora es mejor que vaya a cenar o de lo contrario si tendrá  
problemas -dijo la muchacha evitando el tema.  
  
La princesa bajó las escaleras e inmediatamente se encontró frente a unas amplias puertas de roble. los guardias que allí se encontraban abrieron estas y la princesa hizo su aparición.  
  
-Por fin. Hija mía dónde te encontrabas? -preguntó el rey Fuutara.  
  
-Lamento la tardanza. tuve algunos inconvenientes y demoré un poco en mi  
llegada -dijo la muchacha mientras recordaba el beso que le había dado el  
muchacho minutos antes. Instintivamente se pasó los dedos por sus finos  
labios.  
  
-Hija. te sientes bien? -interrogó la reina Sonomi al ver la extraña  
actitud de su pequeña.  
  
-Si madre, disculpa mi distracción -se disculpó la muchacha -me enteré  
que mañana saldrán.  
  
-Debemos presentarnos en el palacio del duque. asuntos de negocios -dijo  
tranquilamente la reina.  
  
-En ese caso ya que ustedes no estarán aquí. podría dar un paseo mañana  
por la tarde? -preguntó inocentemente la muchacha.  
  
-No es peligroso que pasees sola por el reino? -preguntó su madre.  
  
-Madre no creo que sea peligroso. Además no iré sola. Yue me escoltará y  
también llevaré a mi doncella, Sakura. -explicó la joven.  
  
-Pues si Yue va me quedo tranquilo -dijo el rey que no había pronunciado  
palabra durante todo ese rato. El rey confiaba mucho en Yue, pues había  
sido recomendado por el propio Yukito Tsukishiro, el primer oficial de su  
armada. Además este siempre había mostrado lealtad y responsabilidad al  
reino.  
  
-Muchas gracias padre -dijo Tomoyo quien ya había terminado la cena- Con  
tu permiso padre, madre. me retiró a mis habitaciones.  
  
-Ve con tranquilidad.  
  
La muchacha salió de aquel salón y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Al llegar ahí, se recostó en su cama y se durmió.  
**********************  
  
Mientras tanto en el reino del este, un joven caminaba por los jardines de un gran castillo. pensaba en lo que le había dicho su madre días atrás.  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
-Hijo, tu sabes que con la muerte de tu padre nuestro reino ha estado  
inestable.  
  
-Si lo sé madre, pero yo no podré optar al trono hasta dentro de tres  
semanas, que será el día de mi cumpleaños. Recuerda que solo puedo  
ejercer el cargo de rey siendo mayor de edad -dijo tranquilamente el  
joven de ojos marrones.  
  
-Es de eso que quiero hablarte. He tomado una decisión -dijo la madre- Te  
he comprometido con la hija de los reyes del reino del sur.  
  
-Qué??? Madre como te atreviste!!! -exclamó furioso el joven.  
  
-Era la mejor opción para nuestro reino. Además esta unión nos  
beneficiará de gran manera -dijo la reina del este- Cuando ustedes  
contraigan matrimonio unificaremos ambos reinos para protegernos de  
Sinichi.  
  
***Fin flash-back.***  
  
-Beneficios. -repitió el joven- todo en mi vida ha sido arreglado para  
recibir beneficios a cambio. Al menos me gustaría que mi matrimonio no lo  
fuera. que al menos pudiese sentir algo especial por ella.  
  
El joven regresó al castillo muy apesadumbrado. En su corazón pesaba la idea de partir, dentro de tres días, al reino del sur para cumplir con el anuncio oficial del matrimonio.  
  
*************************  
  
Reino del sur. día tercero desde el anuncio extraoficial del compromiso.  
  
-Tomoyo despierta -decía dulcemente una muchacha mientras movía a la  
joven que dormía en una hermosa cama adoselada.  
  
-Ya amaneció??? -preguntó la muchacha mientras bostezaba delicadamente.  
  
-Si. sus padres se irán dentro de una hora así que es mejor que se  
levante. recuerde que ellos regresarán tarde -Sakura le dirigió una  
mirada cómplice.  
  
-Tienes razón. -dijo la joven saliendo de su ensoñación -es mejor que me  
levante para despedirlos.  
  
-Yo también pienso lo mismo. Hablé con el joven Eriol hace un rato.  
  
-Dónde??? -preguntó interesada la princesa.  
  
-Bueno. él apareció en el mercado.-explicó la muchacha -me dijo que te  
esperaría a las 2:00 en el bosque.  
  
-Pues ahí estaremos -dijo decidida la princesa mientras Sakura le  
entregaba sus ropas.  
  
-Como usted. perdón como tú digas -dijo Sakura.  
  
*********************  
  
Reino del este. día tercero del anuncio extraoficial del compromiso.  
  
El joven de ojos marrones aun dormía cuando su propia prima llegó a despertarlo.  
  
-Shaoran ya despierta!!! -gritó al oído del joven la muchacha. Esta era  
una joven de estatura media, ojos rojizos y cabello negro, hasta la  
cintura que normalmente llevaba atado en dos rodetes.  
  
-Meiling!!! -exclamó el joven- por qué tienes que despertarme de esa  
forma???  
  
-No lo sé. pero como no reaccionabas te grité. -Meiling era la única  
joven en el reino que se atrevía a hablar de aquella forma con el  
príncipe Shaoran. Todos los demás conocían el carácter del joven, y  
sabían que debían tratarle con sumo respeto.  
  
-Vete para que me pueda vestir -ordenó el joven.  
  
-Pues ya me iba -dijo dolida la muchacha- solo quería avisarte que tu  
madre desea hablar contigo. te espera en el salón.  
  
-Dile que bajaré en seguida -dijo el joven. Meiling se retiró de  
inmediato al notar el humor que traía su primo aquel día.  
  
El joven bajó minutos mas tarde a reunirse con su madre. Al llegar al salón.  
  
-Madre. Meiling me avisó que deseaba hablar conmigo. En que puedo  
servirle? -preguntó cortésmente el joven.  
  
-Bueno. debo comunicarte que partiremos hoy al sur -dijo la reina Ieran.  
  
-Hoy??? Pero madre. no se supone que partiríamos mañana? -preguntó  
sorprendido el joven.  
  
-Si. así lo cría yo también pero los planes han cambiado. Partiremos  
dentro de una hora. si tenemos suerte llegaremos al palacio real del sur  
en la tarde. Recuerda que en dos días se llevará a cabo la fiesta del  
anuncio de la boda -dijo sin cambiar su expresión la mujer- viajaremos  
allá y regresaremos para la boda que se efectuará en este reino. Es el  
nuevo acuerdo al que hemos llegado con los reyes del sur. es mas seguro  
que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo en nuestras tierras.  
  
-Eso significa que mi cumpleaños.  
  
-Se celebrará en el sur. Ya te dije, solo tu boda se llevará a cabo aquí  
-explicó Ieran con tono decidido.  
  
-Como usted lo ordene -contestó resignado Shaoran- con su permiso. me  
retiro.  
  
El joven regresó a su habitación y luego de un rato emprendió rumbo al sur.  
  
***************  
  
Reino del sur.  
  
Mientras tanto los padres de Tomoyo ya habían iniciado su viaje, y la princesa se preparaba para aquella salida tan esperada.  
  
-Se encuentra lista? -preguntó la doncella.  
  
-Si. y Yue?  
  
-Nos espera en la puerta. tranquila Tomoyo.  
  
-Si. debo tranquilizarme. respirar profundo. -dijo la joven -estoy lista.  
vamos.  
  
-Como usted diga -acató Sakura. Salieron d la habitación y se encontraron  
con un joven de aproximadamente 22 años, de cabello largo y gris, y unos  
ojos también grises.  
  
-Se encuentra lista majestad Daidouji? -preguntó cortésmente el joven.  
  
-Si -asintió la joven.  
  
-Permítame dirigirla a su carruaje -dijo Yue comenzando a caminar. Tomoyo  
y Sakura lo siguieron.  
  
Llegaron a un carruaje que había sido preparado para la salida de la princesa. Ambas jóvenes subieron, y luego Yue se hizo cargo de dirigirlo a su destino. Cuando llegaron al bosque de las sombras, el carruaje se detuvo, y Yue ayudó a descender a ambas muchachas. El lugar era hermoso, lleno de vida, con frondosos árboles y variada vegetación. Los pájaros trinaban alegremente. Sakura sabía que a pasar de su apariencia, aquel bosque guardaba variados secretos, por lo que la gente prefería evitar su visita. Era por ese motivo que Eriol y Tomoyo se reunían en aquel lugar. Ambas jóvenes caminaron por aquel lugar, seguidas de cerca por Yue, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo. Allí, de pie esperaba Eriol.  
  
-Mi bella princesa -dijo el joven besando la mano de Tomoyo. Los minutos  
se hacían eternos sin su llegada.  
  
-Pues debo decirle joven Eriol que para mi también fue dura la espera  
-dijo la princesa siguiendo el juego de Eriol.  
  
-Con su permiso yo me retiro -dijo Sakura quien no deseaba entrometerse  
en el medio.  
  
-Pero. bella Sakura permítame saludarla -dijo Eriol acercándose a Sakura  
y tomando su mano para besarla. Tomoyo reía al ver el nerviosismo de  
Sakura.  
  
-Ya deja en paz a Sakura, Eriol. la pones nerviosa -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Es que ese es el efecto que produzco en las mujeres -dijo el joven.  
Tomoyo lo miró de forma extraña y luego se volteó.  
  
-Pero princesa. usted sabe que es la única en mi vida -dijo Eriol  
acercándose a Tomoyo, y tomando suavemente su mano. Sakura se alejó del  
lugar, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Yue.  
  
-Que haces? -preguntó inocentemente la joven.  
  
-Lo mismo que hago cada vez que vengo a este lugar. Observo la naturaleza  
que hay aquí -respondió lacónicamente el joven. Luego miró a la pareja de  
Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
-Por qué nos ayudas? Sabes que si el rey se entera tu vida correría  
peligro -preguntó la joven, intentando no parecer imprudente.  
  
-Pues lo mismo pregunto -dijo Yue.  
  
-Bueno. yo los ayudo porque puedo ver en los ojos de la princesa un  
brillo especial cada vez que se ve con el joven Eriol. Se que ella lo  
ama. Y estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por ella -contestó Sakura  
-ahora dime tú por qué los ayudas?  
  
-Porque me recuerdan a mí a esa edad. Yo también estuve enamorado y solía  
verme a escondidas con Kaira -dijo Yue recordando parte de su pasado.  
  
-Si no soy muy indiscreta. qué le sucedió a Kaira? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Fue asesinada por el padre del rey Sinichi.  
  
-Qué? -exclamó Sakura sorprendida.  
  
-Yo soy del norte. vivía en un pequeño pueblo en la frontera con el reino  
del oeste. Un día tropas de soldados atacaron la cuidad, destruyendo a su  
paso todo lo que encontraron, y llevándose consigo a las mujeres. La  
mayor parte de los hombres fueron asesinados. yo fui herido pero me salvé  
gracias a los cuidados de Tsukishiro, que me encontró agonizando. En  
aquellos días él realizaba un encargo para los padres de la princesa.  
Amablemente me trajo hasta aquí y me curó -dijo el guardia.  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-Luego me enseñó a luchar y me recomendó ante el rey para ser guardia de  
palacio -continuó el joven- tiempo después me enteré que aquellas mujeres  
fueron asesinadas. solo algunas lograron escapar. De ellas no se sabe su  
paradero.  
  
-Lamento haberte hecho recordar aquellos sucesos -se disculpó la  
muchacha.  
  
-No te preocupes. esos recuerdos son ya parte de mi pasado -dijo Yue  
regresando a la misma expresión fría de siempre.  
  
-Pequeña Sakura!!! -se escuchó un grito lejano.  
  
-Por qué siempre me dice pequeña!!! Tengo un año menos qué él -alegó la  
muchacha.  
  
-Sakura. creo que es hora que regresemos al castillo -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Por mí no hay problemas -dijo amablemente Sakura.  
  
-Pequeña Sakura -dijo Eriol tomando su mano y besándola -fue un placer  
volver a verla. Princesa. con su permiso -se acercó a Tomoyo y la besó  
delicadamente- nos veremos próximamente.  
  
Amabas muchachas regresaron al carruaje. Eriol se quedó allí inmóvil. pero Yue también se había detenido.  
  
-Te advierto que la cuides mucho -dijo el guardia.  
  
-Por qué me dices eso? -preguntó el joven.  
  
-Dos cosas. Primero. no sabes en que momento puedes llegar a perderla.  
Recuerda que es la prometida del príncipe del este. Segundo. si la llegas  
a dañar no vivirás para contarlo -amenazó Yue.  
  
-No necesito tus amenazas -replicó Eriol -yo la amo y buscaré la forma de  
evitar ese matrimonio -terminó el joven dando media vuelta y adentrándose  
en el bosque.  
  
-Así lo espero. si esa boda se llega a realizar un fin trágico será la  
consecuencia. no está en el destino de la princesa contraer matrimonió  
con el príncipe del este. ni tampoco en el futuro de aquel príncipe amar  
a una persona de la realeza.  
  
El joven se dirigió al carruaje y luego llevó a la princesa de regreso al castillo. Allí se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. La reina del sur había llegado una hora atrás. Sakura no se encontraba presente pues había sido enviada a la habitación de la princesa.  
  
-Al fin aparece princesa Tomoyo -dijo Ieran en tono reprobatorio.  
  
-Lamento mi tardanza majestad. pero yo tenía entendido que llegarían  
mañana. de haberlo sabido hubiese cancelado mis planes -dijo Tomoyo  
dulcemente -su hijo no vine con usted?.  
  
-Mi hijo se disculpó puesto que se sentía algo mal. al parecer el viaje  
lo agotó demasiado.  
  
-No hay problemas. -dijo Tomoyo -en cuanto a mis padres regresarán dentro  
de una hora. Rika! -llamó la joven a una de las doncellas de su madre que  
no había ido al viaje. Ésta tendría su edad.  
  
-Mande majestad. -dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia a la muchacha.  
  
-Avisa en la cocina que preparen un gran banquete para festejar la  
llegada de la comitiva del este. Quiero que esté listo cuanto antes  
-ordenó Tomoyo.  
  
-Si señorita. con su permiso -la doncella se retiró del lugar.  
  
-Kenia -llamó a otra de las doncellas -muéstrale las habitaciones que  
utilizará la reina y su hijo durante su estadía.  
  
-Princesa. el joven príncipe del este ya se encuentra en su habitación.  
  
-Entonces enséñale el camino a la reina -agregó Tomoyo.  
  
-Por supuesto. con su permiso, majestad sería usted tan amable de  
seguirme?  
  
-Si -Ieran salió tras la muchacha y fue seguida por su escolta personal.  
  
Tomoyo se dirigió a sus aposentos. Allí se encontró con Sakura que observaba por la ventana el atardecer.  
  
-Qué te sucede? -preguntó la princesa.  
  
-Nada. solo miraba el atardecer -dijo la joven apartando la vista de la  
ventana- Me enteré que su majestad, la reina Ieran del este ya esta aquí.  
  
-Si. llegaron antes.  
  
-Pues deberá prepararse entonces para la cena. debe verse hermosa -dijo  
la doncella.  
  
-Eso supongo -dijo Tomoyo -Sakura. necesito pedirte un gran favor.  
  
-Dígame.  
  
-Podrías ir al pueblo y decirle a Eriol que han llegado antes y que no se  
meta en problemas???  
  
-Pues si eso te hace estar tranquila lo haré. pero promete que te  
prepararás para la cena -dijo la muchacha.  
  
-Está bien. ahora vete de inmediato. no quiero que te demores mucho -dijo  
Tomoyo -sabes que es peligroso que una joven camine sola ya caída la  
tarde.  
  
-No te preocupes -la joven salió inmediatamente de la habitación y se  
dirigió a la puerta de salida de los trabajadores.  
  
*****************  
  
Mientras tanto un joven caminaba algo distraído por las calles de aquel reino, pensando en lo que pronto sucedería, y el futuro que le esperaba. Creía que jamás llegaría a sentir amor por alguna mujer. Sabía que nadie allí se imaginaba quien era él, o de donde venía. Para todas las personas de ese lugar era un muchacho más. Le gustaba la idea de sentirse libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando llegaba a la plaza de los mercaderes, chocó con un hombre, al parecer un soldado, que era más grande que él.  
  
-Niño idiota!!! Acaso quieres pelear???  
  
-No. esa no es mi intención!!! Yo solo caminaba distraído -dijo Shaoran.  
El hombre desenvainó una espada, y lanzó una estocada al joven, quien  
logró esquivarla.  
  
-Que te pasa???  
  
-Vamos niño. o acaso eres un cobarde??? -decía el hombre a modo de burla,  
lo que molestó mucho a Shaoran.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes!!! -el joven le quitó la espada a otro de los soldados que  
caminaba por ahí -en guardia!!! Así comenzó una batalla de espadachines.  
Ambos parecían dominar a la perfección aquella arma. Pero en ese momento  
Shaoran llevaba la ventaja. Nadie aun había notado la pelea. En ese  
momento pasaba distraída una joven, quien no se dio cuenta de los que se  
encontraban batallando. El hombre al notar su desventaja, Sujetó a la  
joven, poniendo la espada en su cuello. Shaoran reaccionó de inmediato.  
  
-Déjala ir. ella no tiene nada que ver con esta pelea -exigió el joven.  
  
-Por que tendría que obedecerte??? -preguntó el hombre en tono burlesco.  
  
-Porque yo soy. -pero se detuvo de inmediato pues había recordado que  
vestido de aquella forma nadie creería que era el príncipe del este.  
  
-Suéltame -gritaba Sakura mientras intentaba en vano zafarse del soldado.  
  
-Ja, ja. hagamos un trato suelta tu espada y yo suelto a la chica.  
  
-Acepto -dijo Shaoran sin dudarlo un momento.  
  
El joven soltó la espada, y el hombre lanzó a Sakura, cayendo ésta al piso. Shaoran dirigió su mirada a la muchacha y no alcanzó a evitar una estocada que le propinó el soldado. La filosa hoja penetró en su cuerpo, por la espalda, en el lado inferior derecho. El muchacho sintió un agudo dolor que desapareció mientras su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. El soldado, al ver lo que había hecho, huyó del lugar. Luego de unos segundos y sin poder mantenerse en pie, el joven cayó al piso. Sakura inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde el joven había caído. Al verla éste le dijo casi en un susurro:  
  
-Te encuentras bien???  
  
-Como se te ocurre pensar en eso ahora!!! -regañó la muchacha -Dios  
Santo!!! Estás sangrando mucho!!!  
  
-No es nada. ya se me pasará -dijo el joven intentando ponerse en pie.  
Al instante volvió a caer.  
  
-Ven te llevaré a un lugar seguro para que puedas descansar.  
  
La muchacha pasó el brazo del joven por su cuello y con mucho trabajo lo llevó hasta una pequeña casa que fue de sus padres cuando éstos vivían y que ahora le pertenecía. A pesar de que ella vivía en el palacio, visitaba con regularidad aquella casa que le traía paz a su corazón. Dejó al joven recostado sobre una cama y rápidamente buscó unos paños, algo de vendaje, y agua para curar la herida. Por suerte había logrado detener la hemorragia. El joven estaba inconsciente, lo que preocupaba muchísimo a la joven.  
  
***************  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo.  
  
-Disculpe la tardanza Majestad. -dijo Tomoyo que en esos momentos  
ingresaba al salón con un hermoso vestido en tonalidades amarillas.  
  
-No te preocupes. mi hijo no ha respondido a mis llamados. eso significa  
que debe estar dormido -creo que no podrá bajar a la cena.  
  
-Por mi no hay problema. -en ese momento aparece una doncella que avisa  
lo siguiente:  
  
-Su majestad Fuutara y la reina Sonomi se encuentran aquí -dijo la  
muchacha mientras ingresaban al amplio salón los padres de la princesa  
Tomoyo.  
  
-Ieran. un gusto verte aquí. -dijo Sonomi.  
  
-Para mí también, aunque las circunstancias que me traen con antelación  
no sean las mejores.  
  
-Que sucedió? -preguntó el rey Fuutara.  
  
-Preferiría que ese tema lo pudiésemos conversar en privado -dijo la  
reina observando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Si lo desean yo me retiro a mis habitaciones -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-No te preocupes hija. tendré tiempo para hablar de eso -agregó Ieran.  
  
-Y dónde esta tu hijo? -preguntó Sonomi preocupada por la ausencia del  
príncipe.  
  
-Madre. el joven se sentía un poco mal así que no cenará con nosotros  
esta noche.  
  
Ninguno de ellos imaginaba que no muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña casita, el joven príncipe del este se encontraba herido, y era cuidado por una de las doncellas del palacio.  
  
Ya muy entrada la noche, Sakura decidió que se quedaría allí, cuidando del extraño muchacho. Sabía perfectamente que el joven no era del pueblo. pero había algo que le impedía dejarlo a su suerte, aun pudiendo ser un ladrón o un completo desconocido. No, él no era esa clase de persona. ningún ladrón la habría salvado arriesgando su propia vida. Mientras se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos el joven despertó.  
  
Nota de la autora: Qué les pareció la historia??? Les gustó??? Pues debo decirles que a mi si.!!! Y que piensan del compromiso entre Tomoyo y Shaoran. toda una locura.!!! Como saldrán de esa??? Tomoyo ama a Eriol. Y el encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran??? No les parece extraño!!!! En todo caso en el próximo capitulo sabremos que piensan Sakura y Shaoran al respecto. y en cuanto a la desaparición del príncipe. ahí si que se va a formar un graaan lío!!!!  
  
En esta ocasión agradeceré a Nico, quien siempre me apoya antes de subir alguna historia nueva, y que me apoya para continuar con las otras. y a Dark. ahora si lo puse como me pediste!!! que aun espera el capítulo 4. ya lo termine!!!!  
  
Ah!!! Recuerden. si les gustó la historia. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! Miren que he estado muy deprimida por culpa de eso.  
  
Alguna duda, comentario, bomba lo que sea al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com 


	2. Capitulo 2

El Despertar de un Sentimiento.  
  
Capítulo 2: "Una sensación difícil de explicar. la confusión de un corazón."  
  
***************  
  
Reino del sur. día anterior a la fiesta de compromiso.  
  
Todo el castillo aquel día despertó muy agitado. Sabían que el siguiente día se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del anuncio del compromiso de la princesa y futura monarca de aquel reino. La reina Ieran había pedido a uno de los sirvientes que fuese a despertar a su hijo, ya que aun no había aparecido en el salón. Un rato después llegó el sirviente con rostro preocupado.  
  
Majestad. el joven no se encuentra en su habitación y al parecer no durmió allí.  
  
Eso es imposible! -exclamó la mujer algo molesta- Ayer mi hijo se fue a sus aposentos y no salió de allí. Dime. por qué crees que no durmió allí??? Habla!! -ordenó.  
  
Pues cuando regresaba me encontré con la muchacha encargada de la habitación del príncipe, y me comunicó que cuando llegó al lugar la cama se encontraba sin desarmar -comunicó el joven algo asustado por la expresión de la mujer.  
  
Búsquenlo por todos lados!!! -ordenó la mujer enfurecida a sus guardias personales -Tu sal de aquí -Al ver que el joven no se movía gritó -No me escuchaste?? Vete!!! -dijo ya perdiendo completamente la paciencia. Ese momento ingresó al salón la reina Sonomi que al ver la reacción de Ieran preguntó:  
  
Qué sucede aquí???  
  
Mi hijo no durmió aquí!!! -dijo Ieran.  
  
Tranquilízate. Vamos a buscarlo por todas partes. Tal vez se levantó mas temprano y solo salió a dar un paseo.  
  
Si mi hijo hubiese dormido aquí, habría dejado su habitación deshecha. Sin embargo la cama se encontraba igual que como la dejó tu sirvienta ayer. Ella misma lo confirmó -dijo Ieran un poco más tranquila.  
  
***************  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del pueblo.  
  
Veo que ya despertaste -dijo Sakura con total confianza. Si en aquellos momentos hubiese estado enterada de quien era el joven, habría querido esfumarse por su atrevimiento.  
  
Dónde estoy??? -preguntó el joven.  
  
Esta era la casa de mis padres, antes que éstos fallecieran.  
  
Vives aquí sola? Eso es muy peligroso! -exclamó Shaoran, sentándose en la cama.  
  
No es bueno que te exaltes -dijo Sakura -tu herida fue bastante profunda, pero a pesar de eso creo que no te atravesó ningún órgano vital -el joven continuaba pensando en la idea de que una jovencita tan bella como aquella viviera sola en esa casa -Si te tranquiliza no vivo aquí. Solo conservé esta casa pues es el único recuerdo de mis padres.  
  
Ya veo. -dijo el joven recostándose nuevamente -debes extrañarlos mucho.  
  
A veces, cuando me siento muy sola, vengo aquí -dijo la muchacha entristeciendo la mirada.  
  
Lo siento -se disculpó el joven.  
  
No hay problema! -dijo la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó el joven.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Flor de Cerezo." Que bello nombre. -pensó el muchacho.  
  
Tú aun no me has dicho cuál es el tuyo. No eres de aquí cierto? -preguntó Sakura muy interesada.  
  
Bueno en realidad no. Soy del Este -dijo el joven -Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.  
  
Y qué haces aquí Shaoran? Puedo llamarte Shaoran verdad???  
  
Si. por mi no hay problemas. Pues. me quedaré un tiempo. debo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. cuando termine me iré. -contestó el joven sin ánimos.  
  
Al parecer no son muy buenos asuntos -agregó la joven.  
  
La verdad es que no. vengo ya que debo cumplir un trato que hicieron mis padres. una larga historia -finalizó el joven.  
  
Y cómo te sientes? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
Bien. -dijo Shaoran que a pesar que sentía mucho dolor en el lugar de la herida, no deseaba preocupar a aquella muchacha que lo había ayudado.  
  
Que bueno!  
  
Creo que debo irme -dijo el joven poniéndose de pie.  
  
Pero aun no te encuentras totalmente bien!!!  
  
No te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor y debo hablar con mi madre -el joven se dirigió a la puerta -muchas gracias por tu ayuda.  
  
No. muchas gracias a ti. Se te olvida que por ayudarme fue que te hirieron???  
  
No fue nada -tranquilizó el joven.  
  
Bueno. yo quisiera acompañarte a tu hogar. me sentiría mas tranquila si me aseguro que llegues bien y recibas los cuidados necesarios -dijo la joven.  
  
Eh. -Shaoran quiso negarse pero por algún extraño motivo no pudo -está bien. -aceptó y ambos salieron de aquella casa.  
  
Cuando llegaban a la plaza notaron que allí había un gran alboroto. Alrededor de 50 soldados que Shaoran reconoció perfectamente como sus escoltas personales, se acercaban a paso firme hacia los jóvenes.  
  
Majestad -dijo uno de los guardias quien era el uno de los oficiales de confianza de la reina -su madre la reina Ieran lo está buscando, y dio la orden de que si le encontrábamos debíamos llevarle a palacio.  
  
No te preocupes. yo estoy bien y en este momento me dirigía al palacio -dijo en tono autoritario el joven -regresen a sus actividades.  
  
Lamento no poder acatar sus órdenes, pero en este momento debo llevarle a palacio. Esas fueron las palabras de su madre.  
  
Ya veo. -asintió el joven -mi madre nuevamente exagera las cosas -pensó.  
  
Así que él es el príncipe del Este.-pensaba Sakura- No puede ser!!! -luego pensó en su trato con el muchacho. Incluso le había llamado por su nombre. Ella era solo una doncella, y él. el príncipe del Este. Sakura dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a partir Shaoran la detuvo.  
  
Espera. Quisiera presentarte con mi madre. ella debe saber que tú fuiste quien me ayudó cuando me encontraba herido.  
  
Lo siento. -dijo nerviosa Sakura -debo irme inmediatamente.  
  
Sakura corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Ya se encontraba lejos cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.  
  
Sakura. al fin te encuentro -dijo Rika.  
  
Rika! -se sobresaltó la muchacha.  
  
Tomoyo me envió en tu búsqueda. Está muy preocupada por ti. cuando le comuniqué que no habías llegado se asustó mucho y me pidió que te buscara -explicó la joven.  
  
Lo que sucede es que me quedé en casa de mis padres.  
  
Ah. pues mejor vamos al castillo y así tranquilizamos a Tomoyo.  
  
Pero. -dudó Sakura.  
  
Vamos!!! Además había todo un revuelo por la desaparición del príncipe del Este -relató Rika -al parecer no durmió en el castillo. quien se imaginaría eso de un príncipe!!! -dijo pícaramente la joven. Sakura estaba completamente roja, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Rika -te sientes bien Sakura???  
  
Si. por que??  
  
Porque estás roja. parece que tienes fiebre -dijo la muchacha colocando su mano sobre la frente de Sakura -no. al parecer no tienes fiebre.  
  
Mejor vayamos al castillo -dijo Sakura terminando allí la conversación.  
  
Dentro del castillo.  
  
Me podrías decir en que lugar pasaste la noche??? -interrogó furiosa Ieran.  
  
Creo que ese no es un asunto suyo madre -dijo con la mayor sutileza el joven.  
  
Te parece que no lo es!!! -exclamó la reina. Shaoran se sorprendió pues nunca había visto actuar de esa manera a su madre -Cuando me avisaron que no estabas y que no habías dormido aquí casi me muero!!!  
  
Madre con mucho respeto le pido que se tranquilice. lo importante es que ya me encuentro aquí -dijo Shaoran -si me lo permite deseo ir a mi habitación a cambiarme -la reina se dio cuenta entonces, que en las ropas de su hijo había sangre.  
  
Detente!!! -Shaoran se detuvo de inmediato.  
  
Dígame.  
  
Qué es esto que tienes aquí? -preguntó mientras tomaba la ropa del joven, que por lo demás no le pertenecía -esto es sangre!!! -exclamó sorprendida y de inmediato levantó la camisa que su hijo llevaba puesta -Estás herido.  
  
Bueno. si quieres saber fue por eso que ayer no llegué. deseas saber algo mas??? -dijo con actitud fría y distante.  
  
Quiero que te revisen de inmediato. Tú -dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los sirvientes allí presentes -quiero que busques al médico Wei. debe estar en algún lugar del castillo.  
  
Madre no es necesario. Ya estoy bien.  
  
Pero deben limpiarte las heridas.  
  
Ya lo hicieron -dijo el joven.  
  
Quién??? -preguntó la reina.  
  
Pues. una muchacha que me encontró herido y me ayudó -explicó el joven -ahora con tu permiso me iré a mi habitación.  
  
El día transcurrió tranquilamente, sin embargo Sakura aun no había podido conversar con Tomoyo, pues había mucho movimiento en el castillo con los últimos preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso. Ya llegada la tarde, Sakura tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo. Una muchacha le abrió la puerta y dijo:  
  
La princesa termina de vestirse y saldrá en unos momentos.  
  
No te preocupes. yo la ayudaré con los detalles. Te necesitan en el salón principal -dijo Sakura. La otra joven se retiró. Minutos después Tomoyo apareció por la puerta del extremo contrario.  
  
Sakura!!! Que bueno que te encuentras bien.  
  
Tranquila. lo que pasó fue que. -Sakura dudó unos segundos -me distraje en casa de mis padres y preferí pasar la noche ahí -mintió.  
  
Creo que fue lo mejor -dijo la princesa.  
  
Y tú cómo estás?  
  
Bien. aunque debo admitir que la presencia aquí de la comitiva del este no me tiene feliz. Eso ya lo sabes -suspiró Tomoyo.  
  
Y ya conociste al príncipe? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
No. Ayer dijo que se encontraba mal y cuando llegué ya estaba en su habitación. Luego hoy se armó un revuelo pues no pasó la noche aquí -relató la muchacha -no puedo creer que además de ser un matrimonio arreglado, él se escape así! -reclamó la muchacha -tal vez estuvo con alguna mujer durante la noche. No quiero casarme con un mujeriego.!!! solo quiero estar junto a Eriol -terminó con una nota de tristeza en su voz. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ante aquellas palabras. Tomoyo no imaginaba que quien había estado con Shaoran había sido Sakura, pero en circunstancias totalmente diferentes a las que la princesa imaginaba.  
  
Qué sucedería si el no se fue con alguna mujer, sino que tuvo algún accidente y no pudo llegar -defendió la muchacha.  
  
Por qué dices eso? Acaso tú sabes algo de lo que yo no me he enterado?  
  
Eh. no -negó Sakura aun más nerviosa.  
  
Entonces por qué lo defiendes? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Yo no lo defendía. solo pensé que tal vez no sucedió lo que tu piensas. No puedes juzgarlo si aun no lo conoces -dijo Sakura.  
  
Pero tú tampoco lo conoces. o si?  
  
No, ya te dije que no.  
  
Bueno tal vez hoy tengamos el placer de conocer al respetable y distinguido príncipe del Este -dijo irónicamente Tomoyo. Sakura sabía que aquella actitud que comenzaba a presentarse en Tomoyo era solo la consecuencia de sentirse obligada a contraer matrimonio con un joven a quien no amaba.  
  
Ya en la noche, el salón se encontraba listo para la fiesta del día siguiente. Mientras tanto todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor, pues había llegado la hora de la comida. Tomoyo al fin conocería a su futuro esposo.  
  
Madre. no crees que se encuentran atrasados ya? -preguntaba impaciente y de un malhumor muy bien disimulado la princesa Tomoyo.  
  
Tranquila -en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor -aquí llegan.  
  
La reina Ieran del Este y su hijo El príncipe Shaoran Li -presentó un hombre que inmediatamente se retiró del lugar.  
  
Majestad -dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia frente a Sonomi y Tomoyo. Luego tomó la mano de ésta última y la besó suavemente -un placer conocerla princesa -luego se dirigió al lugar correspondiente y tomó asiento. El rey Fuutara en aquellos momentos no se encontraba en el castillo.  
  
Ahora que nos encontramos juntos -comenzó Ieran -quisiera disculparme en nombre de mi hijo, por su impertinencia al salir de palacio y no regresar.  
  
Espero que eso no vuelva a suceder -dijo Tomoyo apáticamente.  
  
No se preocupe princesa. No acostumbro quedarme fuera del lugar en donde me hospedo -dijo Shaoran tranquilamente a pesar de haber notado la actitud de la joven.  
  
Lo que sucedió fue que durante su salida, fue herido por alguien del pueblo -explicó Ieran. Tomoyo se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Sakura se encontraba en lo correcto al no haber dudado del príncipe -para su bien una joven le prestó ayuda en esos momentos.  
  
Una joven? -se preguntó Tomoyo. Pero no se preocupó mayormente por ese detalle.  
  
La cena sucedió sin mayores percances. Ambas reinas hablaban sobre temas referentes a sus pueblos, mientras que los jóvenes respondían cuando se les hacía alguna pregunta. Tomoyo buscaba entre las doncellas que se encontraban presente a Sakura, pero no la encontró. luego decidió ir a sus aposentos. Shaoran unos momentos después hizo lo mismo, pero cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos se encontró con alguien que no imaginó nunca ver en ese palacio. Sakura. La muchacha se asustó mucho al verlo, y quiso salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar. Pero el joven fue más rápido y la detuvo sujetando uno de sus brazos.  
  
Espera. no te escaparás de nuevo.  
  
Discúlpeme majestad pero tengo trabajo que hacer -dijo Sakura sin mirar al joven.  
  
Trabajas aquí? -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Si señor. soy la doncella de la princesa -contestó sin levantar la mirada Sakura. No se atrevía a mirarlo porque según las reglas de aquellos tiempos, una persona de clase social media o baja no podía mirar directamente a los ojos a la nobleza. menos mirar directamente a los ojos a un príncipe y futuro rey. Shaoran al darse de cuenta de la actitud de la muchacha habló:  
  
Por que evitas mi mirada?  
  
Discúlpeme pero no tengo permitido mirarle. -respondió Sakura.  
  
Quién dice eso? Pues yo no. Además el otro día me llamaste por mi nombre -dijo Shaoran. Sakura se sonrojó al recordar su atrevimiento -Tranquila. por mi no hay problemas. de hecho preferiría que me dijeras Shaoran a majestad o usted.  
  
Lo siento pero no puedo -dijo Sakura saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.  
  
Shaoran se quedó estático y algo asombrado ante la reacción de la muchacha. No podía entender por qué ella se comportaba de esa forma. pero estaba seguro que no se quedaría con la duda por mucho tiempo.  
  
A pesar que llevaba muy poco tiempo en aquel lugar, ya sabía donde se encontraba el ala de la servidumbre. así que se dirigió hasta el lugar que en aquellos momentos se encontraba desierto. ya era tarde, pero un presentimiento le hizo saber que la muchacha aun no se encontraba en su habitación. se apoyó en una pared que con su sombra lo cubría por completo. Cuando ya había dado por perdida su búsqueda, apareció ella por el otro lado del pasillo. la vio acercarse por éste. sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de las antorchas. quiso acercarse a ella, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, llegó corriendo una joven de cabello café, quien se detuvo, intercambió unas palabras con Sakura y luego se retiró. en el momento en que Shaoran reaccionó, la muchacha ya había ingresado a su habitación. Shaoran regresó un poco decepcionado a sus aposentos. no se detuvo a pensar, simplemente se tiró sobre su cama y se durmió.  
  
***************  
  
Reino del norte.  
  
El rey Shinichi había logrado dominar por completo las tierras del norte. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pues en aquellos momentos las fuerzas militares de Shinichi trabajaban en la preparación de un ataque a las tierras del norte y el Este. Deseaba atacar ambos reinos en la misma fecha. y según los informes recibidos, este ataque masivo se podría llevar a cabo dentro de tres meses.  
  
***************  
  
Reino del sur. día de la fiesta de compromiso.  
  
Al amanecer, la mayor parte de la servidumbre ya se encontraba en pie. Durante la mañana, llegaría a palacio el cargamento de flores, que eran los últimos adornos necesarios para la fiesta.  
  
Tomoyo despertó más temprano de lo normal, e inmediatamente mandó llamar a Sakura.  
  
Me llamaste??? -preguntó Sakura  
  
Si. cómo va todo?  
  
Te refieres a los preparativos? Pues. el salón está en sus últimos arreglos, ya que temprano en la mañana llegaron las flores desde el Este -relató Sakura.  
  
Ya veo.  
  
Tú vestido también se encuentra completamente listo. quedó hermoso!!! -exclamó Sakura.  
  
Si. pude ver mi vestido -dijo Tomoyo con una nota de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Tomoyo. tranquila!!! Todo va a estar bien! -dijo Sakura intentando animar a la princesa.  
  
Sakura. quisiera que tú estuvieses presente en la fiesta -pidió Tomoyo.  
  
Yo??? -preguntó Sakura -no podría!!! Sabes que yo soy tu doncella y nada más.  
  
Sakura por favor!!! -suplicó Tomoyo -te prometo que yo hablaré con mi madre. Si te sientes incómoda no es necesario que te mezcles con los demás invitados, pero por favor. quisiera que estuvieras presente en la fiesta.  
  
Está bien. solo si su majestad la reina Sonomi acepta -condicionó Sakura.  
  
Estoy segura que ella no tendrá problemas, recuerda que ella también te tiene mucho afecto.  
  
Sakura se retiró de la habitación prometiendo que regresaría mas tarde para ayudar a Tomoyo a prepararse para la fiesta. Al llegar al piso inferior, se encontró con Rika.  
  
Sakura!!! Qué bueno que te encuentro!!!  
  
Me buscabas??? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
Si. el príncipe Shaoran me preguntó por una muchacha de ojos verdes. supongo que se refería a ti -explicó Rika.  
  
No lo creo. -dijo Sakura nerviosa -debe haber estado equivocado.  
  
Segura???  
  
Pienso que sí -terminó Sakura -ahora si me disculpas, necesito salir del castillo. regreso mas tarde.  
  
Está bien -dijo Rika.  
  
Sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Sabía que no era cierto que tuviese que salir. esa excusa la había inventado en el momento para evitar un encuentro con el príncipe. No deseaba estar cerca de él pues ahora sabía que él pertenecía a un estatus social muy diferente al de ella. Recordó cuando tres días atrás, ese joven le había salvado de uno de los soldados, resultando herido en la pelea.  
  
Llegó a un pequeño claro en el bosque, lugar ya conocido para ella, y se sentó bajo un gran árbol de cerezo.  
  
Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en todo eso!!! Soy una tonta!!! -pensaba la joven -aunque yo no tengo toda la culpa. si hubiese estado enterada de la identidad de aquel muchacho, jamás habría llevado a cabo tal insolencia.  
  
Con todos aquellos pensamientos Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida. Repentinamente despertó, para notar que ya comenzaba a atardecer. Se había dormida, y ahora debía apurarse o de lo contrario no lograría llegar a tiempo para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Tomoyo.  
  
Ya en el castillo.  
  
Tomoyo. discúlpame por llegar tarde -jadeaba Sakura mientras respiraba con dificultad pues había corrido todo el camino de regreso.  
  
No te preocupes. llegas bien.  
  
Gracias. Entonces comencemos a arreglarte para la fiesta -dijo Sakura.  
  
Una hora después, La bella princesa Tomoyo se encontraba lista para asistir a su fiesta de compromiso. En esta ocasión lucía un hermoso vestido celeste, que llevaba a la cintura una cinta de tono amarillo muy claro. De mangas largas que terminaban en bellas puntas bordadas con el mismo tono amarillo pálido. Tenía una caída en múltiples y finas capas de telas superpuestas, que daban mayor movimiento al vestido. Las orillas del vestido llevaban también bordados del mismo tono amarillo. El vestido no tenía escote, pues era completamente cerrado. Aquel vestido denotaba aun más la bella y estilizada figura de la princesa. Su cabello iba amarrado en un bello moño alto, sin embargo algunos mechones de cabello caían suavemente sobre sus hombros y espalda.  
  
Pues solo puedo decirte que te ves preciosa!!! -exclamó Sakura.  
  
Gracias. pues ahora es tu turno.  
  
Qué??? Mi turno para qué?  
  
Tu turno para arreglarte! -dijo emocionada Tomoyo.  
  
Pero. eso no puede ser!!! Yo no puedo aceptar eso.  
  
Sakura. recuerda que me acompañarás a la fiesta. esta noche serás simplemente una de mis invitadas.  
  
Y. qué haré? -preguntó Sakura muy nerviosa, pero a la vez ilusionada.  
  
Lo primero será vestirte como a una princesa!!! -exclamó Tomoyo, sacando un vestido que tenía preparado para Sakura -toma. ponte este vestido.  
  
Está bien -aceptó Sakura aun no muy convencida.  
  
Sakura salió de la habitación, y regresó unos minutos mas tarde. traía puesto un vestido blanco, con detalles en tonos rosa. Sakura realmente parecía una princesa. Tomoyo se levantó muy feliz, y abrió una pequeña caja, de la cual sacó una tiara de plata, la cual puso sobre la cabeza de Sakura, y unos bellos pendientes del mismo material.  
  
Ahora sin duda pareces una princesa!!! -exclamó Tomoyo feliz. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado ver a su amiga vestida de aquella manera.  
  
Tú crees? -preguntó Sakura observándose frente a un espejo.  
  
Por supuesto!!!  
  
Pero. creo que no debo hacer esto. mi lugar no está en ese salón -dijo Sakura.  
  
Sakura por favor. estás hermosa y estoy segura que ni 10 de esas mujeres se podrían comparar contigo. No es solo tu belleza sino también tu amabilidad y nobleza -dijo la princesa -vamos. ahora debemos bajar al salón. Estarás cerca de mi madre, así que no debes preocuparte por nada. Y ya sabes. cuando alguien importante se acerque a saludar, basta con que hagas una reverencia si es alguien con un título de nobleza, y si no puedes entregar tu mano para el saludo formal.  
  
Si. -asintió Sakura -Y si llegase a tropezar? Me moriría de la vergüenza!!!  
  
No te sucederá nada. Ahora vamos que la escolta ya nos espera.  
  
La escolta??? Ellos me reconocerán!!!  
  
Te digo que te tranquilices. son la guardia real del príncipe. -dijo Tomoyo tomando del brazo a su amiga y obligándola a salir de la habitación.  
  
Ambas jóvenes bajaron hasta el salón de fiestas del primer piso. allí, la celebración ya daría comienzo. Sakura ingresó, pues Tomoyo debería hacerlo minutos mas tarde. Como era costumbre, la princesa bailaría la primera pieza con su padre, la segunda con el rey del este, y en caso de ausencia en este caso, con alguien perteneciente a la familia real del este. Finalmente bailaría una pieza con el príncipe del este y su futuro esposo. En tanto el príncipe Shaoran bailaría la primera pieza con su madre, la segunda con la reina del sur y la tercera con la princesa.  
  
Comenzó la primera pieza tranquilamente. cuando ésta ya finalizaba, la reina Sonomi se acercó a Sakura.  
  
Mi querida Sakura. necesito realizarte una petición muy importante. -dijo la reina -lo que sucede es que debido a una pequeña caída que sufrí hace unos días, no podré bailar la siguiente pieza con el príncipe. y como es costumbre debo bailarla yo o alguien de la familia. Lamentablemente Lady Kaho no se encuentra y tú eres la única que puede reemplazarme.  
  
Pero majestad yo no soy de la familia real y.  
  
Nada. tú esta noche eres Lady Sakura -dijo la reina.  
  
Entonces. -dijo Sakura que sabía no podía negarse ante tal petición -está bien -aceptó.  
  
Cuando terminó la primera pieza, el rey Fuutara se dirigió a su trono y la reina Ieran hizo lo mismo. En el lugar apareció Eriol, sorprendiendo completamente a Tomoyo.  
  
Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la princesa a su nuevo compañero.  
  
Pues soy un cofre de sorpresas. Soy el marqués de Haragana, primo del príncipe Shaoran. no lo sabías?  
  
Pues no -dijo la joven intentando esconder su sorpresa.  
  
Mejor disfrutemos de la pieza que va a comenzar en unos instantes -dijo Eriol tomando una de las manos a la joven, mientras la otra la pasó por su cintura disimuladamente. Ella puso su brazo sobre los hombros del joven.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura había llegado a la pista de baile y la voz de la reina se alzó entre los rumores de la multitud.  
  
Lamento no poder bailar esta pieza con usted distinguido príncipe pero sufrí una caída de la cual aun no me recupero. En mi lugar he enviado a Lady Sakura. Espero no le moleste -dijo la reina.  
  
En lo absoluto -se escuchó por respuesta de parte del joven.  
  
Pues espero de verdad que no le moleste bailar con una doncella su majestad -dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.  
  
Lady Sakura me permite -dijo el príncipe pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, y con el otro tomando su bella y delicada mano -supongo que nunca ha bailado un vals.  
  
Pues. no -contestó Sakura.  
  
Entonces espero servirle de guía -dijo el joven mientras comenzaban a moverse con la música -pues para ser la primera vez no lo hace nada mal Lady.  
  
Ya no me diga así. usted sabe perfectamente que solo soy una simple doncella -pidió Sakura.  
  
Pues tú tampoco estás cumpliendo. aun recuerdo que me hablaste de tú en aquella casa, y yo te di mi autorización. sin embargo sigues tratándome de usted.  
  
Pues en aquel momento yo ni imaginaba que usted era el príncipe.  
  
Y eso que importa? -preguntó el joven dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Se veía aun más guapo cuando sonreía.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lado de la pista de baile.  
  
Qué sucede? No has dicho ni media palabra desde que comenzó el baile -preguntó Eriol.  
  
Qué crees? -dijo molesta la princesa -te parece poco que recién ahora me entere que eres pariente de.  
  
Tu futuro prometido? -terminó Eriol -pues no creas que fue fácil para mí cuando me enteré de toda la verdad. sabes todo lo que pensé al saber que Li se casaría contigo?  
  
Pues no lo sé.  
  
Durante unos minutos en lo único que pensé fue en lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta que muriera -en esta parte del relato Tomoyo se sobresaltó -pero luego él me explicó que había sido un trato entre su madre y la tuya.  
  
Supongo que muy pronto todo acabará. -dijo la muchacha con una nota de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Y se puede saber quién te dijo semejante barbaridad? -preguntó el muchacho -Quién dijo que yo permitiría esa boda?  
  
Pero Eriol.  
  
Silencio. disfrutemos de este baile que pronto terminará. te espero en los jardines dentro de una hora -dijo en un murmullo el joven ojiazul -así no levantarás sospechas.  
  
Está bien. nos vemos allí.  
  
Ambas parejas parecían disfrutar de cada segundo de aquel baile.  
  
Sakura. -dijo el príncipe.  
  
Dígame.  
  
Por qué no puedes simplemente llamarme por mi nombre?  
  
Porque no me es permitido dirigirme con tal imprudencia al futuro príncipe de estas tierras -explicó Sakura sin inmutarse.  
  
Sabes por qué contraeré matrimonio con tu amiga? -preguntó el muchacho.  
  
Supongo que porque usted debe tener algún interés en la princesa Tomoyo. ella es muy bella y encantadora, y cualquier hombre desearía ser su esposo.  
  
Así que no estás al tanto de lo que sucede -dijo Shaoran esquivando la mirada de la joven doncella.  
  
Pues sé que es un matrimonio arreglado por el bienestar de las tierras del sur y del este. Pero también conozco a la princesa Tomoyo y sé que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de recibir su mano.  
  
Cualquiera menos yo. -dijo el príncipe lo que llamó la atención de Sakura.  
  
Por qué dice eso? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
Debo admitir que la princesa es amable y por cierto muy bella, pero al ver sus ojos pude notar que ella realmente ama a otra persona. supongo que a mi primo.  
  
Como lo sabe? -dijo sorprendida Sakura.  
  
Así que es cierto. Si les miras detenidamente el brillo en los ojos de ambos al encontrarse juntos me hace suponer que este amor secreto lleva largo tiempo.  
  
Bueno la verdad es que. -dudó Sakura.  
  
No tienes que decirme nada. me alegra que ellos se quieran y verdaderamente lamento que la situación haya llegado hasta este punto. Mi madre es muy obstinada y a pesar de lo que yo dijese no iba a cambiar de parecer. por ahora solo puedo ayudarles permitiendo que puedan encontrarse -dijo el muchacho.  
  
Los va ayudar??? -preguntó la doncella aun mas sorprendida.  
  
Pues claro que si. él es mi primo y.  
  
Y qué?  
  
Debo admitir que hacen una muy buena pareja -dijo el príncipe algo fastidiado.  
  
Sakura simplemente sonrió y continuó con el baile hasta que aquella pieza finalizó. Luego vino el cambio de parejas. Esta vez la princesa Tomoyo bailaría con el príncipe y Eriol con Sakura.  
  
Vaya Sakurita nos volvemos a ver -dijo Eriol con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Si.  
  
Por lo que pude notar no te desagradó en lo absoluto bailar con mi primo?  
  
Debo aceptar que es una muy buena persona. Además fue muy amable conmigo a pesar que sabe que soy una doncella -dijo Sakura.  
  
Lo sabe? -preguntó Eriol -Qué extraño!!!  
  
Qué es extraño? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
Nada. y dime de que hablaron?  
  
Cosas sin importancia -dijo Sakura mientras observaba a Eriol quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima a su primo -No se preocupe... él no le hará nada a Tomoyo.  
  
Eso lo sé -dijo Eriol -Pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso al verlo tan cerca de Tomoyo. Qué rabia!!!!!  
  
Tranquilícese. de lo contrario se pondrá al descubierto frente a todos los invitados.  
  
Mientras tanto Shaoran y Tomoyo casi no cruzaban palabra.  
  
Disculpe princesa. no se preocupe que pronto estará con él -dijo el príncipe a la joven, quien no prestaba mucha atención a lo dicho por el joven.  
  
Qué me dijo? -preguntó cuando volvió a la realidad.  
  
Nada. solo terminemos con esto de una vez -dijo el muchacho en un susurro inaudible.  
  
Cerca de aquella pareja se encontraban aun bailando Eriol y Sakura.  
  
Sakura. le pedí a Tomoyo que nos reuniéramos dentro de una hora. te agradecería que le ayudaras a salir de este salón ya que muchos no le permitirán la salida -dijo Eriol.  
  
No se preocupe, yo le ayudaré -prometió Sakura.  
  
Aquella pieza finalizó y Shaoran y Tomoyo caminaron hasta llegar a una larga mesa en la cual se encontraban las familias de ambos. Sakura que en aquellos momentos cumplía el rol de Lady, y Eriol caminaron hasta una mesa contigua a la del rey. Sin desearlo Sakura quedó en un asiento que daba frente al asiento del príncipe. Le ponía nerviosa aquella situación. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de la llegada a aquella mesa, Eriol salió rumbo a los jardines.  
  
Quince minutos después, la princesa Tomoyo se encontraba saludando a los invitados, y en ese momento apareció Sakura, quien la saludó con una reverencia. Comenzaron a hablar mientras que el resto de los invitados que momentos antes se encontraban acechando a Tomoyo, ahora se encontraban alrededor del príncipe Shaoran, de los reyes del sur y del este. Shaoran hizo una seña a Sakura quien comprendió de inmediato lo que el joven intentaba explicar. Sabía que el joven entretendría a aquella molesta muchedumbre mientras los jóvenes llevaban a cabo su cita secreta.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hasta aquí llegó el segundo capitulo jejejej es que el resto queda para después.. que pasará con la cita de Eriol y Tomoyo? El príncipe Shaoran será capaz de ayudarles? Que es todo esto?????  
  
Jajajaj muchas cosas pueden pasar. en el proximo capitulo prometo un momento S+S.. jejejeje bueno eso... Ah!!!!! Muchas agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado sus reviews. lamento tardar tanto con la historia pero la verdad es que recien la retome... Ahora dependiendo de los reviews veré si la continuo o no.. es que mi autoestima necesita apoyo.. jejejeje bueno eso..  
  
Cualquier duda o comentario escríbanme a maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Arigatou!!!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

"El Despertar de un Sentimiento"  
  
Capítulo 3: "Un buen aliado y la lucha por la felicidad."  
  
********************  
  
Jardines de Palacio. 9:36 pm.  
  
Tomoyo. al fin llegas -dijo el muchacho y sin perder más tiempo la besó apasionadamente.  
  
Lo siento. me retrasé un poco por culpa de los invitados -dijo la princesa a modo de disculpa.  
  
No sabes lo celoso que me puse al verte bailando con mi primo -relató Eriol -Tuve que contenerme para no golpearlo en el acto.  
  
Vamos no seas tan celoso. además tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón -dijo Tomoyo tranquilizando al muchacho. Se acercó a él y se abrazó a su pecho -No sé cuanto tiempo pueda soportar esta farsa.  
  
El que sea necesario. -dijo la voz del príncipe del Este. Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho.  
  
Sakura. por qué no me avisaste? -preguntó la princesa que no comprendía nada.  
  
Es que no era necesario -dijo la doncella.  
  
Cómo que no era necesario?  
  
Porque yo estoy enterado de toda la verdad.  
  
Cómo? -exclamaron sorprendidos los dos muchachos.  
  
Así como me escucharon. sé que hay algo entre ustedes y no me interpondré. -dijo Shaoran -Princesa Tomoyo. su madre la busca. creo que es mejor que regrese al salón o comenzarán a sospechar que algo extraño sucede aquí -el muchacho dio media vuelta y luego regresó al castillo.  
  
Creo que tu primo tiene razón -dijo Tomoyo -A pesar que es algo extraño no parece ser una mala persona.  
  
No lo es -dijo Eriol -Te lo aseguro.  
  
Tomoyo regresó con Sakura al salón, mientras que Eriol se quedó un rato en los jardines. No quería que pudiese haber ningún tipo de sospechas. Al ingresar nuevamente al salón de fiestas, notó que la Reina Sonomi y el rey Fuutara se ponían de pie. Tomoyo se encontraba a un costado de los monarcas, y el Príncipe Shaoran en el otro costado.  
  
Como ustedes recordarán el motivo principal de esta celebración es dar a conocer el compromiso entre la Princesa Tomoyo y el joven Príncipe del Este -se alzó por sobre la multitud la voz del Rey Fuutara.  
  
El matrimonio de ambos se llevará a cabo -y aquí la reina de detuvo unos instantes -Dentro de un mes en nuestras tierras. Finalmente la coronación se realizará en las tierras del Este.  
  
Eriol podía observar a la lejanía la mirada triste de su amada. Si en su poder hubiese estado, en aquel momento la habría secuestrado de aquel palacio, para no devolverla jamás. Sin duda muchas veces había pensado en aquella opción, pero sabía que su dulce "Flor de Ciruelo", nunca se permitiría dar aquel sufrimiento a su madre. Además sobre sus hombros con aquel matrimonio, cargaba con el destino de miles de personas. Sabía perfectamente que aquella situación complicaba todo.  
  
El reloj comienza a correr -pensaba el muchacho ojiazul -Debo planear muy bien mis futuros pasos. No te preocupes mi querida Tomoyo. -dijo saliendo de aquel lugar. Al llegar a la entrada de palacio, su carruaje le esperaba. Inmediatamente después que el joven subió, el carruaje comenzó su marcha.  
  
No cree que aun es temprano? -preguntó quien ocupaba el lugar del cochero. Era una muchacha. una joven muy peculiar. Vestía ropajes de hombre cuando llevaba a cabo aquella labor. La verdad es que solía disfrazarse de muchas cosas. A Eriol siempre le sorprendía la actitud de aquella doncella. La había conocido un tiempo atrás. la joven vivía con sus abuelos, pero luego ingresó a trabajar a la mansión Hiraguizawa.  
  
No tengo nada más que hacer aquí Nakuru. al menos por esta noche. nuevamente me sorprendes -dijo el muchacho sonriendo momentáneamente -Esta vez ni siquiera pude reconocerte -admitió el muchacho. Normalmente solía notar cuando Nakuru cumplía con alguna labor no encomendada usando distintos disfraces. Pero esta vez se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo en el instante en que la muchacha habló, el joven se percató de quien era su cochero.  
  
Al parecer algo le molesta amo Eriol-agregó Nakuru.  
  
Te he dicho que no me digas amo -decía el joven. En aquel momento el coche se detuvo.  
  
Sucedió algo en la fiesta que le molestó. ¿Es así o me equivoco?  
  
No te equivocas Nakuru -admitió el muchacho mientras suspiraba profundamente.  
  
Problemas. de amor? -preguntó la joven pícaramente.  
  
No solo problemas. locura!!! Estoy loco de amor por una joven.  
  
Y cual es el problema? -preguntó Nakuru. La muchacha era una convencida de que si amabas a alguien podías conquistar su corazón -Ella no le corresponde?  
  
No es eso. ella me ama. lo sé -dijo convencido el muchacho. Esta vez Nakuru le observó extrañada. No comprendía la situación. Eriol rió divertido ante el rostro confundido de la joven -Lo que sucede es muy simple. Mi amada se llama. Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji -repitió la muchacha pensando en aquel nombre y luego de unos instantes exclamó a todo pulmón -La Princesa Tomoyo Daidouji!!!!!!  
  
La misma -dijo Eriol. Ahora reía suavemente al ver la reacción de Nakuru. La muchacha luego de la sorpresa, se calmó y dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Pues no es imposible -ahora Eriol no comprendía nada.  
  
Amo Eriol. usted me dijo que ella le corresponde. Pues entonces puede. raptarla. llevársela lejos de aquí! -decía la muchacha muy ilusionada imaginando la situación -Eriol la miraba como a un bicho raro. Sin duda era una joven muy especial -Vamos no se desanime!!! Ya encontrará la solución a su problema! -exclamaba la muchacha. Era como si le hubiesen relatado un cuento de hadas, y este se estuviese haciendo realidad.  
  
Nakuru. -dijo Eriol regresando a la realidad a la muchacha - Qué tal si regresemos a casa?  
  
Como usted diga amo Eriol!!!!  
  
No me digas amo!  
  
Está bien amo. perdón! -se disculpó la muchacha mientras daba la orden y los caballos comenzaban a ponerse en marcha.  
  
Esta niña no cambiará nunca. -se resignó Eriol. La muchacha se sentía muy feliz porque al menos había logrado que su "Amo" como le decía de cariño, se distrajera unos instantes.  
  
Mientras tanto en el salón de la fiesta, una muchacha de profundos ojos azules buscaba desesperada entre la multitud a una persona en especial. Llevaba rato buscándole, pero al parecer no se encontraba en aquel salón. En ese instante se acercó una muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda. La miraba con un poco de tristeza. No le agradaba ver a su amiga en aquella situación.  
  
No se encuentra en el palacio -informó -Me encontré a Rika en uno de los pasillos y me dijo que vio salir al Marqués hace ya un rato.  
  
Ya veo -dijo la muchacha entristeciéndose aun mas.  
  
Vamos Tomoyo. no te preocupes! -intentó animar Sakura. Estaban en un lugar apartado del salón. La atención en aquel momento se centraba en el príncipe Shaoran.  
  
Pero. por qué se fue sin despedirse? -preguntó la muchacha entre sollozos. En ese instante ambas jóvenes salieron hacia los jardines. Tanto Shaoran como Sonomi que en aquellos momentos conversaban tranquilamente notaron la actitud de Tomoyo.  
  
Si me disculpa alteza -dijo Sonomi. Iba a ir a los jardines a ver la situación de su hija.  
  
Si me disculpa majestad -dijo el muchacho -Me gustaría ser yo quien vaya a ver a su hija. Creo que lo mejor es que nos empecemos a conocer para que ella pueda confiar en mí -dijo el joven. La reina después de pensarlo unos minutos aceptó. El muchacho se encaminó a los jardines.  
  
Al llegar a aquel lugar, vio a las dos muchachas que en aquellos instantes eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la muchacha de ojos verdes. Sakura. Pero se encontraba ahí por otro motivo así que regresando a la realidad se acercó a las jóvenes.  
  
Discúlpenme si interrumpo -dijo el muchacho -Sucede algo malo princesa?  
  
No es nada. discúlpeme -dijo la muchacha. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos e iba a retirarse del lugar, pero Shaoran la detuvo.  
  
No es necesario. Además tú eres una muy buena amiga -le dijo a la muchacha. Sakura se quedó de pie a unos pasos de Tomoyo.  
  
Se encuentra así por la fugaz retirada de mi primo? -adivinó el muchacho. Tomoyo no lo negó -No se preocupe. usted sabe mejor que nadie que mi primo no es así. Si decidió retirarse de esa forma, fue porque algo le incomodó, o porque ya no podía controlarse. habría sido capaz de raptarla de aquel salón aun sabiendo que eso le valdría la horca -relató el muchacho. En esta parte de la historia Tomoyo lo miró detenidamente.  
  
Por qué? -preguntó la muchacha dudando unos instante en preguntar -Por qué nos ayudas? No sabes nada de mí. además te arriesgas demasiado guardando estas apariencias.  
  
Tengo mis motivos -dijo el muchacho -creo que me retiraré -Agregó el joven desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar.  
  
Cuando regresó al salón, la Reina Sonomi le esperaba con actitud de preocupación. Al verle, le hizo una pequeña seña, que Shaoran comprendió inmediatamente.  
  
Qué le sucedía a mi hija? -preguntó.  
  
La verdad es que se encuentra algo. nerviosa. es por lo de la boda -mintió el muchacho. Aún ni él comprendía con exactitud por qué cubría a esos dos -Debe comprenderla. lo de nuestro compromiso fue algo muy repentino. un cambio difícil para una jovencita.  
  
Creo que tiene razón -dijo Sonomi -Y dónde se encuentra ella ahora?  
  
Se encuentra con Lady Sakura Kinomoto -dijo el muchacho -Es una joven muy cercana a la princesa -agregó.  
  
Así lo es. desde pequeñas son inseparables -explicó la Reina. En ese instante regresó Tomoyo acompañada de Sakura. La mirada del joven se posó en la muchacha que acompañaba a la princesa. Por alguna razón no podía evitar observar a aquella muchacha. Había algo en ella que llamaba abiertamente su atención. Algo que nunca le sucedía con las muchachas. En ese momento recordó lo sucedido días atrás.  
  
***** Flash-Back *****  
  
Caminaba algo distraído por las calles de aquel reino, pensando en lo que pronto sucedería, y el futuro que le esperaba. Creía que jamás llegaría a sentir amor por alguna mujer. Sabía que nadie allí se imaginaba quien era él, o de donde venía. Para todas las personas de ese lugar era un muchacho más. Le gustaba la idea de sentirse libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando llegaba a la plaza de los mercaderes, chocó con un hombre, al parecer un soldado, que era más grande que él.  
  
Niño idiota!!! Acaso quieres pelear???  
  
No. esa no es mi intención!!! Yo solo caminaba distraído -dijo Shaoran. El hombre desenvainó una espada, y lanzó una estocada al joven, quien logró esquivarla -Que te pasa???  
  
Vamos niño. o acaso eres un cobarde??? -decía el hombre a modo de burla, lo que molestó mucho a Shaoran.  
  
Ni lo sueñes!!! -el joven le quitó la espada a otro de los soldados que caminaba por ahí -en guardia!!! Así comenzó una batalla de espadachines. Ambos parecían dominar a la perfección aquella arma. Pero en ese momento Shaoran llevaba la ventaja. Nadie aun había notado la pelea. En ese momento pasaba distraída una joven, quien no se dio cuenta de los que se encontraban batallando. El hombre al notar su desventaja, Sujetó a la muchacha, poniendo la espada en su cuello. Shaoran reaccionó de inmediato.  
  
Déjala ir. ella no tiene nada que ver con esta pelea -exigió el joven.  
  
Por que tendría que obedecerte??? -preguntó el hombre en tono burlesco.  
  
Porque yo soy. -pero se detuvo de inmediato pues había recordado que vestido de aquella forma nadie creería que era el príncipe del este.  
  
Suéltame -gritaba Sakura mientras intentaba en vano zafarse del soldado.  
  
Ja, ja. hagamos un trato suelta tu espada y yo suelto a la chica.  
  
Acepto -dijo Shaoran sin dudarlo un momento.  
  
El joven soltó la espada, y el hombre lanzó a Sakura, cayendo ésta al piso. Shaoran dirigió su mirada a la muchacha y no alcanzó a evitar una estocada que le propinó el soldado. La filosa hoja penetró en su cuerpo, por la espalda, en el lado inferior derecho. El muchacho sintió un agudo dolor que desapareció mientras su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. El soldado, al ver lo que había hecho, huyó del lugar. Luego de unos segundos y sin poder mantenerse en pie, el joven cayó al piso. Sakura inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde el joven había caído. Al verla éste le dijo casi en un susurro:  
  
Te encuentras bien???  
  
Como se te ocurre pensar en eso ahora!!! -regañó la muchacha -Dios Santo!!! Estás sangrando mucho!!!  
  
No es nada. ya se me pasará -dijo el joven intentando ponerse en pie. Al instante volvió a caer.  
  
Ven te llevaré a un lugar seguro para que puedas descansar.  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
Por algún motivo que ni él comprendía, aquella muchacha había llamado su atención desde aquel día en la plaza. pero por qué razón? Intentaba buscar alguna explicación lógica a ello, pero no lo lograba.  
  
El rey Fuutara, quien había notado algo de nostalgia en la mirada de su hija, se dirigió hasta ella, sacándola a bailar. Sakura observaba aquella escena. En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y algo sobresaltada dio media vuelta. Era Shaoran quien la observaba tranquilamente.  
  
Me concedería esta pieza? -preguntó el muchacho mientras hacía una reverencia ante la muchacha.  
  
Pero. usted. yo. -tartamudeó Sakura. Un leve tono rosa subió a sus mejillas. Pero el muchacho no esperó respuesta y la tomó del brazo, dirigiéndola a la pista de baile.  
  
No quiero que me trates de usted -dijo el muchacho tranquilamente -Acaso no hay forma de que me trates por mi nombre, como lo hiciste aquella vez en a casa de tus padres?  
  
Sabe que no me es posible -dijo la muchacha sin levantar la mirada. Shaoran levantó el rostro de la muchacha, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
Si no deseas llamarme por mi nombre. al menos no evites mi mirada -dijo el muchacho seductoramente. Sakura se encontraba muy apenada. Aquellos ojos marrón que no le quitaban la vista de encima le provocaban una extraña sensación. Pero sobre todo se sentía nerviosa.  
  
Tranquila -dijo Shaoran al notar que la muchacha temblaba -No muerdo -agregó. Ella solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero con aquello fue suficiente para el joven. Se sentía a gusto con aquella jovencita.  
  
********************  
  
Reino del Sur.  
  
Por alguna razón aquel día se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Se levantó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no molestar a su compañera de habitación, que en aquel momento dormía plácidamente. Salió de allí casi a hurtadillas. En los pasillos no se topó con ningún guardia, ya que en ese momento la mayoría se encontraba en los comedores, desayunando. Salió de palacio siendo vista solo por el guardia de la entrada principal, un hombre algo anciano ya, quien la saludó amablemente. Sakura continuó tranquilamente por el camino, llegando hasta el mercado. Al ver unos niños que jugaban por allí, compró algo de frutas y se las entregó. Inmediatamente continuó su camino. Se sentía algo inquieta. hasta que al fin llegó al lugar deseado. la casa de sus padres. Pero al acercarse un poco más, vio una silueta ya conocida para ella.  
  
Majestad. qué hace usted aquí? -preguntó sorprendida. El muchacho dio media vuelta al oír la melodiosa voz de la joven.  
  
Sakura. -pronunció Shaoran -No esperaba encontrarte aquí -dijo finalmente.  
  
Pero. qué hace usted tan temprano y fuera de la casa de mis padres? -preguntó la muchacha mirando fijamente al joven. Este la observaba con intensidad. Sakura esquivó su mirada.  
  
Pues la verdad es que salí a caminar algo distraído y llegué hasta aquí.  
  
Ya veo. -dijo Sakura. La muchacha sintió unas gotas caer sobre su cara -Quiere pasar? -preguntó al ver que comenzaba a caer lluvia con mayor intensidad.  
  
Está bien -aceptó Shaoran.  
  
Ambos ingresaron a la casa. Sakura prendió un pequeño fuego en la chimenea y puso a calentar agua. Luego sirvió un poco de té al muchacho.  
  
No es muy fino -se disculpó Sakura.  
  
Está muy bueno -dijo el muchacho dedicándole una sutil sonrisa. Sakura notó que el joven vestía un traje de soldado. se veía muy apuesto cuando sonreía. pero las veces que le había visto en palacio, él era muy serio. su semblante no cambiaba aún cuando se encontraba con Tomoyo.  
  
Gracias.  
  
No es nada. por lo visto te agrada mucho este lugar -dijo el muchacho.  
  
Si. como le expliqué la vez anterior, ésta casa pertenecía a mi familia. pero luego de la muerte de mis padres en aquel accidente -dijo Sakura evitando referirse al accidente -La reina Sonomi me llevó a vivir a palacio por petición de mi hermano.  
  
Hermano? -preguntó el joven -Tienes un hermano?  
  
Si. -asintió Sakura -Pero el partió hace unas semanas al norte. se encuentra protegiendo la frontera del reino. Las relaciones con el norte cada vez son más conflictivas.  
  
Si. Shinishi quiere a toda costa presionar las guardias fronterizas, haciéndolos retroceder, para así avanzar en territorios -dijo Shaoran mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. Nuevamente. Aquella actitud fría se apoderaba del joven príncipe. Pero Sakura sabía que el muchacho tenía buenas intenciones y solo se encontraba preocupado por su pueblo -Pero todo esto se va a solucionar -afirmó decidido.  
  
Así es. -dijo la muchacha muy confiada. Camino hasta el alféizar de la ventana y observó el exterior -Por lo visto la lluvia nos atascó en este lugar -agregó Sakura.  
  
Por qué lo dices? -preguntó el muchacho que en aquel momento observaba el suave movimiento de las llamas en la chimenea.  
  
Porque está lloviendo bastante fuerte, y además las nubes no parecen querer retirarse pronto -explicó la muchacha mientras Shaoran se paraba a su lado y observaba el cielo. La cercanía del joven turbaba a Sakura. Sin duda aquel muchacho producía un estremecimiento cada vez que se le acercaba. Shaoran se percató de esto.  
  
Tienes frío?  
  
No -negó la muchacha -Disculpe que me entrometa. pero no cree que se armará un lío si desaparece nuevamente?  
  
Mi madre! -exclamó el muchacho -Lo olvidaba.  
  
Pues yo creo que es mejor regresar -dijo Sakura -También tengo que llegar al palacio para cumplir con mis labores.  
  
Pues si así lo prefieres -dijo el muchacho.  
  
Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos llevaba un abrigo, y en la casa de Sakura solo habían unos cuantos vestidos de su madre, y camisas del padre. El resto de la ropa la había donado a la caridad. El joven se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme que llevaba puesto y se la entregó a Sakura.  
  
No la puedo aceptar -dijo la muchacha.  
  
Por qué? -preguntó Shaoran -Acéptala -agregó mientras pasaba la chaqueta por los hombros de la joven.  
  
Gracias.  
  
No es nada -dijo el muchacho -Intentemos apurar el paso.  
  
Sí -asintió Sakura.  
  
Ambos jóvenes caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio. El guardia los reconoció como los muchachos que habían salido en la mañana. No quiso hacer preguntas a los jóvenes debido a la lluvia. Estos llegaron hasta la entrada principal, pero la muchacha se detuvo.  
  
No puedo entrar por aquí -dijo.  
  
Por qué no? -preguntó el joven que no comprendía la actitud de la jovencita -Vamos! Piensas quedarte bajo la lluvia?  
  
No. pero ingresaré por la puerta lateral. Es por ese lugar por el cual yo debo entrar al palacio -explicó.  
  
Sakura no me vengas con esas cosas!!! Además la puerta lateral está muy lejos y ya estás muy mojada -exclamó el joven. Aunque le preocupaba la salud de Sakura. la había notado pálida durante la visita a la casa de sus padres, y ahora con el frío y el agua no se encontraba en mejor estado. Además respiraba agitadamente.  
  
Lo siento -dijo ella cuando daba vuelta para caminar hacía una de las entradas laterales del palacio.  
  
Lo siento Lady Kinomoto pero esta vez no se me escapa -dijo Shaoran sujetándole del brazo y obligándola a entrar por ese lugar. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, notaron que se encontraban completamente empapados. El joven se percató que la palidez de la muchacha no era normal. Al ver a un guardia en aquel lugar dijo:  
  
Yamasaki! Busca al médico Wei -ordenó el muchacho.  
  
Si señor -asintió el soldado al notar que era su amo quien le daba la orden. Además vio que la muchacha no se veía nada de bien -Regreso de inmediato.  
  
Sakura. ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó el joven. La muchacha le miraba fijamente pero no reaccionaba. En ese preciso momento cae desmayada en los brazos del joven.  
  
Shaoran al ver a la muchacha en aquel estado, la llevó en sus brazos hasta su habitación. Allí la dejó sobre su cama y la abrigó con algunas mantas que encontró. Se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente el rostro de Sakura. Como los minutos pasaban y Yamasaki no regresaba con Wei, se asomó a la puerta de la habitación. La reina Ieran que pasaba por aquel lugar, le preguntó el porqué de su preocupación, pero Shaoran no contestó.  
  
Hijo. te hice una pregunta -dijo la mujer.  
  
Si lo sé madre. Has visto a Wei?  
  
Shaoran Li. te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes inmediatamente -ordenó la mujer.  
  
Madre en este momento estoy demasiado ocupado para preocuparme por sus órdenes -dijo tranquilamente Shaoran.  
  
Se puede saber qué es más importante que tu madre? -preguntó la mujer enfurecida mientras seguía a su hijo, que caminaba por el pasillo a gran velocidad.  
  
Wei! -exclamó el joven -te estoy buscando hace un buen rato. Acompáñame!  
  
Si alteza -siguió el anciano. Ieran también los seguía de cerca.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del príncipe una muchacha abría sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Al fin había reaccionado. Se sentó en aquella cama y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Repentinamente una idea vino a su cabeza. aquella habitación era de. Shaoran!!! Se levantó e intentando mantenerse de pie avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Sentía que todo daba vueltas mientras un frío insoportable se apoderaba de ella. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien se adelantó. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver al príncipe acompañado de un anciano a quien no reconoció, y a la Reina Ieran.  
  
Yo. -gesticuló la muchacha. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.  
  
No te esfuerces -dijo el muchacho sosteniendo a la joven que a duras penas se mantenía aun de pie.  
  
Qué significa esto! -exclamó furiosa la mujer -Qué hace esta jovencita en tu habitación.  
  
Madre -dijo con calma el muchacho -Su nombre es Sakura y te agradecería que por ahora no te entrometieras en este asunto. Acaso no notaste que se encuentra enferma? -preguntó el muchacho.  
  
Discúlpeme su majestad -musitó dirigiéndose a Ieran Li. Yo. no debería estar aquí -agregó Sakura esforzándose por hablar -Debo ir a. trabajar -alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse nuevamente. Shaoran como en la ocasión anterior, alcanzó a atraparla antes de que se golpease contra el suelo. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente a su habitación.  
  
Wei. revísala por favor -ordenó el muchacho.  
  
De inmediato -dijo el hombre -Les molestaría dejarme a solas con la señorita? -preguntó el hombre.  
  
Por supuesto que no -agregó Shaoran sacando a su madre de aquel lugar.  
  
Ambos se retiraron de la habitación. Shaoran de vez en cuando se paraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, y luego volvía a dar vueltas. Su madre al verle en aquella actitud habló:  
  
Me puedes decir qué te pasa? -preguntó enfurecida, pero intentando no perder los estribos.  
  
Esa muchacha estaba muy mal y tú solo me hacías mas problemas madre -dijo el muchacho -Lamento si te molestó mi actitud -se disculpó.  
  
Pero por qué te preocupas de esa manera por esa muchacha. Ella no es una de las doncellas de la princesa? -esperando que su hijo negara aquella pregunta. Pero el joven solo calló -Así que es una doncella! Qué interés tienes tú en esa. mujer?  
  
No la trates así!!! -defendió el muchacho -No tienes ningún derecho a tratar así a la joven que salvó la vida de tu hijo!  
  
Qué dices? -preguntó sorprendida la mujer.  
  
Pues como escuchaste. si no fuera por esa muchacha que amablemente me ayudó cuando me encontró herido aquel día en el pueblo, en este momento no tendrías hijo y estarías preparando mi funeral -dijo fríamente el muchacho. La mujer estaba perpleja ante la actitud que había tomado su hijo. Era la primera vez en su vida que el muchacho le hablaba de aquella forma.  
  
Así que fue ella. -dijo la mujer dando media vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo.  
  
Se encontraba muy inquieto. Wei llevaba más de diez minutos revisando a la muchacha y aun no salía de la habitación. Dos minutos después, el hombre salió.  
  
Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó el joven  
  
Está mejor -dijo el médico -Pero ella necesita descanso. al parecer se encontraba algo débil y la tormenta no le ayudó con eso. si mantiene reposo no habrá problemas.  
  
Qué bueno -suspiró aliviado Shaoran -No te preocupes. yo me encargaré que descanse. Si la fiebre regresa hay que aplicar compresas de agua fría para bajar un poco la temperatura -El médico se retiró. Cuando el joven iba a regresar a la habitación para ver a Sakura escuchó que alguien le llamaba.  
  
Eriol! Qué haces aquí -preguntó el muchacho con su temperamento de siempre.  
  
Pues vine de "visita" -dijo el muchacho haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra -al palacio.  
  
Ya veo. Pues que te vaya bien -dijo el muchacho evitando a su primo. En aquel momento no tenía ánimos de aguantar sus bromas.  
  
Vaya qué temperamental! -dijo el muchacho mientras lo veía ingresar a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por los corredores se encontró con Wei.  
  
Señor Wei -dijo el joven saludando -Sabe usted qué le ocurre a mi primito?  
  
Pues no lo sé -dijo el hombre -Pero me llamó para que revisara a una muchacha. Una de las doncellas de la princesa Tomoyo, quien se encontraba enferma.  
  
Espere un minuto. Shaoran Li preocupándose y cuidando de una doncella? -se preguntaba Eriol muy confundido.  
  
Lo mismo me pregunto yo -dijo Ieran quien apareció tras el joven.  
  
********************  
  
Habitación del príncipe del Este. Ala norte.  
  
En aquel momento una muchacha que abría sus ojos esmeraldas, se topó con una mirada ya conocida. Era aquel joven de ojos marrones, quien le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. nunca había visto aquella mirada en el muchacho.  
  
Te sientes bien? -la muchacha tardó unos instantes en responder pero finalmente afirmó con su cabeza -Me alegro -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Dónde estamos? -preguntó intentando sentarse en la cama. El joven le ayudó y al fin estuvo semi-recostada en aquel lecho.  
  
Pues. ésta es mi habitación -explicó el joven -No recuerdas que paso?  
  
Algo. -dijo Sakura y pensando unos instantes agregó -Recuerdo el encuentro con la Reina Ieran. y que luego me desmayé. y no supe más de mí.  
  
Eso es porque estuviste inconsciente por casi dos días completos -explicaba el muchacho con mucha ternura. La verdad es que ella no conocía aquella faceta en el muchacho. suponía que ni su madre la conocía.  
  
Dos días? -Se sorprendió la muchacha -Y estuvo cuidando de mi durante todo ese tiempo? -preguntó al ver aquellas ojeras en el rostro del muchacho.  
  
Si -asintió Li -Me sentía mas tranquilo así. además tú me cuidaste en aquella ocasión.  
  
Pero. y Tomoyo? Y mis deberes?- preguntó la muchacha preocupada.  
  
No te preocupes por eso -dijo Shaoran -Todo está solucionado.  
  
Incluso el altercado con su madre?  
  
Si. eso también está solucionado -dijo el muchacho pensando en lo que madre le había dicho la noche anterior.  
  
***** Flash-Back *****  
  
Era media noche y el joven salía de la habitación. iba en busca de algo de agua un poco más fría para poder bajar aquella fiebre que atormentaba a la muchacha. Sakura constantemente llamaba en delirios a su madre, a su padre y a un sujeto llamado Touya, que supuso el muchacho, se trataría del hermano de la doncella. Mientras caminaba distraído se encontró cara a cara con su madre  
  
Necesito hablar unos minutos contigo -dijo seria la mujer.  
  
Tú dirás madre.. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo. te escucho.  
  
Quiero saber si lo que me dijiste el otro día es verdad. -dijo la mujer -Fue ella quien te salvó de morir?  
  
Acaso no crees en mi palabra? -preguntó el muchacho -Si. fue esa muchacha, quien sin conocerme ni preguntarse si yo era un príncipe o un ladrón, al verme herido, salvó mi vida.  
  
Y tienes algún interés en esa muchacha? -preguntó la mujer.  
  
Madre. por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
Es simple curiosidad -dijo la mujer.  
  
Pues. -el joven dudó unos instantes y luego agregó -Si yo estoy aquí es porque debo cumplir un compromiso que arreglaste tú hace un tiempo y que es para mantener la estabilidad de ambas naciones. Así que creo que los sentimientos que estén en juego, no deberían importarte. Me casaré con la princesa Tomoyo si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
  
Pero hijo. -dijo sorprendida la mujer. Su hijo jamás había reprochado alguna de sus acciones, pero ahora, se encontraba frente a frente con él, y no le reconocía.  
  
Si me disculpas madre. estoy devolviendo un favor -dijo mientras caminaba en busca del agua.  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
Estás seguro? -preguntó Sakura observándole con aquella dulce mirada, llena de vitalidad, a pesar de encontrarse tan débil.  
  
Si -asintió el joven -Ahora es mejor que descanses. Wei dijo que tal ves mañana puedas ponerte en pie.  
  
Shaoran. muchas gracias -dijo Sakura ruborizándose.  
  
Me llamaste por mi nombre?  
  
Lo siento. -dijo la muchacha pero el joven la detuvo poniendo su dedo sobre aquellos suaves labios.  
  
Me agrada mucho como se escucha de tus labios mi nombre -dijo a modo de secreto acercándose a su oído. Sin duda el joven era todo un galán. Sakura no pudo evitar que aquel tono rosa en sus mejillas, se convirtiera en un rojo intenso.  
  
*******************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aquí estamos nuevamente con esta historia!!!!! Qué les parece? Bueno a mi me gusta. por algo soy la autora.  
  
Recién estamos en el principio de esta historia. no se qué tan larga sea. aunque no creo que demasiado. Qué pasa con el corazón de Shaoran? Y qué tal le queda el papel de seductor? A mi me encanta esa faceta. Y Sakura enferma? Bueno. creo que si tuviera un Shaoran que estuviese ahí para caer en sus brazos desmayada. pues no me molestaría estar enferma. Ah!!! Al fin sale mencionado Touya en todo este cuento. Jajaja. y pronto aparecerán Yue y Yukito. pero ni sueñen que van a ser hermanos. además soy una persona muyyyy especial y creo que la aparición de estos personajes traerán uno que otro conflicto en la vida de los personajes protagónicos. Qué habrá sucedido con el encuentro entre Eriol y la Reina del Este? Esa conversación influirá demasiado en el futuro de los personajes. @_@ Y que tal la inesperada aparición de Nakuru? Jejeje me pareció divertida esta muchacha ahí disfrazándose de hombre. Como ven este capítulo fue un S+S Mas que un T+E. la verdad es que desde ahora en adelante las cosas se irán mezclando un poquito para no hacer tan fome el relato. y es que si supieran lo que tengo en mente!!!! o.O  
  
Bueno mis agradecimiento a quienes han dejado reviwes... por favor no olviden dejar otro con su apoyo!!!!! Y si nunca han dejado uno.. pues. QUE ESPERAN??????  
  
Dudas comentarios y demases al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Arigatou!!!!! 


	4. Capitulo 4

"El Despertar de un Sentimiento"  
  
Capítulo 4: "Un palpitante corazón."  
  
********************  
  
Reino del sur. dos días después. 11:56 pm.  
  
Los sucesos ocurridos durante los últimos días, habían suscitado dudas en la mente de la Reina del Este. Conocía perfectamente a su hijo, y sabía que aquel comportamiento no era sólo por gratitud hacia la joven que le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo no podía estar segura de sus sospechas, debido a incidentes ocurridos durante la cena de aquella noche.  
  
***** Flash-Back *****  
  
Sentados en aquella larga mesa del salón, se encontraban las Reina del Este y del Sur, quienes discutían temas referentes a la situación de sus pueblos frente al rey Shinishi del norte, mientras cenaban. En tanto un joven de ojos marrones miraba de reojo a una de las doncellas de la princesa que en aquellos momentos se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por la princesa del sur.  
  
Reina Sonomi -llamó el muchacho en un instante de silencio por los presentes.  
  
Dígame.  
  
Quisiera hacer una petición, que espero sea de vuestro agrado y el de su hija -agregó Shaoran con total seguridad, mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
Pues si no es algo peligroso. -dudó Sonomi.  
  
No lo creo así majestad. Solo quisiera que nos permitiera, a su hija y a mí, realizar un día de campo en las afueras del pueblo. Hay un lugar muy hermoso que me gustaría que ella conociera -explicó el muchacho.  
  
Creo que éstos tiempos tal vez no están para ese tipo de actividades. pero pensándolo mejor, no podemos tampoco encerrarlos en una prisión de cuatro paredes y exigirles que no disfruten sus vidas -dijo la reina -Acepto siempre que mi hija esté de acuerdo.  
  
Qué me dice usted princesa? -preguntó Shaoran observando a Tomoyo. Había algo de complicidad en la mirada del muchacho que hizo que Tomoyo aceptara.  
  
Por mí no hay problema.  
  
Sólo hay un problema -agregó la mujer -Mi hija nunca sale del castillo sin Yue, su escolta personal. Pero él se encuentra acompañando a mi marido en estos instantes y no regresará hasta dentro de tres días.  
  
Por eso no se preocupe -dijo la reina Ieran -Mi hijo no es un príncipe común y corriente. Desde pequeño fue entrenado hasta convertirse en un espadachín de primera categoría. Además contamos con su escolta personal. Takashi Yamasaki. El también es un joven de fiar.  
  
En ese caso creo que no habrá ningún problema. -admitió Sonomi.  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
Debió ser sólo mi imaginación -se repitió por sexta vez la mujer antes de poder dormir tranquila.  
  
********************  
  
Reino del sur. 10:45 am.  
  
Ya se encontraban listos para partir. Aquel día llevarían a cabo su "Día de Campo". Tomoyo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el príncipe, por aquella repentina idea de una salida. El carruaje comenzó la marcha rumbo al este. La princesa iba algo dubitativa en el carruaje. Viajaban con ella dos de sus doncellas. una era Sakura, y la otra chica se llamaba Chiharu. Afuera, Yamasaki y el príncipe Li cabalgaban libremente. Una hora después de la salida, se detuvieron en un lugar de frondosos árboles. allí en el centro había un enorme lago, que en su interior contenía una pequeña isla donde crecía un enorme Cerezo en flor, lo que daba un toque especial al lugar. Primero bajaron del carruaje ambas doncellas. Luego hizo lo mismo la princesa. El cochero ofreció su mano para ayudarla a descender y la joven aceptó de buena gana. Pero ya abajo el hombre no la soltaba. Por unos instantes la muchacha se asustó de sobremanera, pero al ver como el conductor se quitaba la gorra de su cabeza, su expresión se convirtió en una de felicidad completa.  
  
Eriol! -dijo abalanzándose sobre el joven ojiazul.  
  
Mi flor de Ciruelo. -dijo el joven besando a Tomoyo -Creíste que te dejaría sola con ese. Ogro? -señalando a Shaoran. Al muchacho no le hizo nada de gracia aquel comentario, pero no podía hacer nada estando las jovencitas presentes. Cuando Eriol besó nuevamente a la princesa, Yamasaki no pudo evitar mirar a los jóvenes y luego a Shaoran.  
  
Pero. usted y ella. no. van. a. casarse? -no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
Si. se supone -dijo el muchacho evitando observar la escenita. Sin duda no le molestaba verlos juntos, pero tampoco deseaba mirarles mientras se besaban.  
  
Y. entonces? -preguntaba aún el primer oficial de la guardia del este sin comprender nada.  
  
Después te lo explicaré -dijo el muchacho cambiando de dirección.  
  
Todos se dirigieron hasta una pequeña planicie a metros del camino principal. Allí Sakura, Chiharu prepararon las cosas con ayuda de Yamasaki. Shaoran se encontraba apoyado bajo un roble, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en la orilla del lago. Cuando todo estuvo listo, almorzaron tranquilamente. Luego de terminar, Yamasaki se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a Chiharu a limpiar todo. Para Shaoran no era una novedad que su primer oficial se sentía atraído por Chiharu. Luego de eso Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron de pie.  
  
Si nos disculpan -comenzó Eriol -Iremos a dar un paseo por el lugar. hay que aprovechar que no todos los día se está en tan buena compañía -abrazando a Tomoyo.  
  
Los jóvenes se fueron a caminar dejando a Shaoran y Sakura solos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El muchacho estaba apoyado en un árbol, mientras Sakura guardaba algunas cosas en una canasta. La muchacha caminó hasta llegar a su lado.  
  
Quería agradecerle en nombre de Tomoyo por haber organizado todo esto -dijo suavemente Sakura. Cada nota de su voz llegaba nítidamente a oídos del muchacho.  
  
Nuevamente me tratas de usted. -dijo un poco decepcionado el joven.  
  
Lo siento -se disculpó Sakura.  
  
No quiero que te disculpes como si hubieras hecho algo malo -dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a la muchacha -Podrías simplemente llamarme por mi nombre. eso me haría muy feliz. -agregó acercándose un poco más a la muchacha. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. aquella cercanía no daba tregua a su corazón que latía cada segundo más aceleradamente.  
  
Yo. -dijo mientras retrocedía dos pasos. Se encontró atrapada entre el muchacho y un árbol. Shaoran apoyó seductoramente su brazo en el roble, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia -Esto no puede ser! -exclamó escapando por el espacio que dejaba el joven bajo su brazo.  
  
Pero por qué? -preguntó Shaoran deteniéndola por el hombro.  
  
Porque es imposible! -dijo la muchacha -Usted debería conocer mejor que nadie mis razones -agregó y luego caminó en dirección al lago. Shaoran la observó mientras se alejaba. Normalmente ella no demostraba aquel lado fuerte. pero aquella actitud le agradaba aún más al príncipe del Este.r en mm a la muchacha -Solo go malo -dijo ijo , Eriol tados en la orilla del lago.al  
  
Lejos de aquel lugar una pareja se había percatado de aquel acontecimiento. Se mantenían en silencio, pero fue Tomoyo quien inició la conversación.  
  
Eriol. no has notado el interés que tiene el príncipe Li con Sakura?  
  
No. la verdad es que veo tan pocas veces a mi primo que no podría decirte con exactitud si hay algún interés en particular o no -explicó Eriol. Pero la verdad era otra. Eriol tenía serias dudas al respecto, debido a una conversación que había tenido días atrás, en el palacio, con la Reina Ieran.  
  
***** Flash-Back *****  
  
El joven caminaba en aquellos momentos por uno de los pasillos de palacio, luego de su encuentro con el príncipe Li.  
  
Señor Wei -dijo el joven saludando -Sabe usted qué le ocurre a mi primito?  
  
Pues no lo sé -dijo el hombre -Pero me llamó para que revisara a una muchacha. Una de las doncellas de la princesa Tomoyo, quien se encontraba enferma.  
  
Espere un minuto. Shaoran Li preocupándose y cuidando de una doncella? -se preguntaba Eriol muy confundido.  
  
Lo mismo me pregunto yo -dijo Ieran quien apareció tras el joven. Wei hizo una reverencia ante la reina para luego alejarse por uno de los pasillos laterales.  
  
Majestad -saludó Eriol bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto.  
  
No son necesarias las formalidades Hiraguizawa -dijo la mujer -Además eres de la familia.  
  
De todas maneras le debo mi respeto -agregó el muchacho.  
  
Hiraguizawa. yo sé que tú tienes una mejor relación con mi hijo.  
  
Bueno. un poco creo.  
  
Entonces podrías decirme si tiene alguna clase de interés en alguna persona que no sea la princesa del Sur? -preguntó la mujer muy seriamente. Su rostro denotaba preocupación.  
  
No que yo sepa -aseguró Eriol -Por qué esa duda majestad?  
  
Solo algo que sucedió hace unos instantes. es referente a mi hijo. El no suele preocuparse de esa forma de una persona. aunque le haya salvado la vida. -hablaba la mujer. Su tono nunca antes había escuchado por el muchacho.  
  
Usted cree que él está interesado en esa doncella? -preguntó Eriol -Teme que no llegue a casarse con la princesa del sur?  
  
Así es -confirmó la monarca.  
  
Si es por eso no se preocupe -tranquilizó el joven ojiazul -Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro, es que Li se casará con la princesa, así tenga que ir en contra de sus propios sentimientos. Por lo demás, en lo que respecta a aquella doncella, tal vez solo sea gratitud por la ayuda que la muchacha le brindó. Créame.  
  
Si. tienes razón. Muchas gracias Hiraguizawa.  
  
No fue nada majestad -dijo el muchacho retirándose del lugar.  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
Pues a mí me parece que el príncipe está interesado en Sakura -decía feliz la muchacha -No crees que sería una hermosa historia? Un príncipe enamorado de una doncella. luchando por su amor en contra de todo y de todos?  
  
Pero por qué crees eso? -preguntó Eriol imaginando que Tomoyo sabía algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.  
  
No te lo había dicho? -preguntó la joven.  
  
Qué cosa?  
  
El otro día, cuando tú fuiste al palacio. Bueno Sakura estaba enferma, y se desmayó. aun no le he preguntado por qué fue él quien la ayudó. Pero bueno. ella se desmayó, y él no dudó en llevarla hasta su habitación, y luego llamó a su médico personal. y por lo que me contó Chiharu, la estuvo cuidando durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente, cuando la fui a ver, ella se encontraba bastante mejor -relató Tomoyo. Aquí todas las interrogantes de Eriol comenzaban a dilucidarse.  
  
Así que cuando hablaban de una doncella se trataba de Sakura -pensó el muchacho -Aquí si que hay algo extraño.  
  
Además. durante la cena de ayer, Li no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura. Y como mi madre y la suya estaban hablando sobre otros temas, ninguna se percató de eso. Qué me dices? No crees que hacen bonita pareja? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Pues. -el joven los observó un momento y luego dijo -La verdad es que no se verían nada de mal juntos. Pero. Sakura es una doncella. ambos tendrán muchos problemas si de verdad llega a suceder algo. Sería una relación prohibida.  
  
Y eso que importa? Acaso nosotros no vamos en contra de cualquier regla con este amor? -preguntó Tomoyo abrazando al muchacho -Sin embargo. aquí nos tienes. visitándonos en secreto, con la ayuda de mi futuro esposo. no es algo extraño?  
  
Sin embargo es lo único que podemos hacer. por ahora -dijo Eriol.  
  
Al menos tenemos grandes aliados -agregó Tomoyo señalando a los cuatro jóvenes que les acompañaban -Y te tengo a ti -dijo mientras le besaba tiernamente.  
  
Error. nos tenemos mutuamente -dijo besándola nuevamente.  
  
********************  
  
Palacio real. 6:36 pm.  
  
El príncipe había regresado al palacio junto a la princesa Tomoyo y sus acompañantes, alrededor de media hora atrás. Sin duda la Reina Sonomi había notado la felicidad en el rostro de su hija. No esperaba que aquella simple salida la hubiese puesto de tal humor. Sobre todo porque solía ser muy cortante con el príncipe del Este.  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba en aquellos momentos preparándose para la cena de aquella noche. Sin duda irradiaba felicidad.  
  
Debo admitir que después de todo ese joven es alguien de fiar -hablaba la princesa mientras daba vueltas por su habitación como niño con un juguete nuevo.  
  
Pues no creo que en algún momento hubiera motivo para haber desconfiado de él -dijo Sakura.  
  
Yo diría que si. aquella noche que se quedó fuera. -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Pero después te enteraste que había sufrido un accidente.  
  
Si. y tú podrías haberme evitado aquella actitud con el príncipe si me lo hubieras explicando todo en aquel entonces -dijo Tomoyo intentando parecer molesta.  
  
A qué te refieres? -preguntó inocentemente la muchacha.  
  
Pues cuando estuviste enferma me enteré que tú ayudaste al príncipe. Te debe la vida.  
  
No es así. él también me ayudó -dijo ruborizándose.  
  
Entonces si fuiste tú la muchacha que salvó al príncipe -dijo Tomoyo -Y por lo demás él muestra especial interés en ti. esta situación me está gustando mucho -decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Por qué dices eso?  
  
Vamos. acaso no has notado como te mira? No te quita la vista de encima -Sakura se ruborizaba ante cualquier comentario de su amiga -Pero. dime a ti te atrae?  
  
Pero qué preguntas estás haciendo -dijo la joven evitando la inquisidora mirada de Tomoyo.  
  
Ay Sakura!!! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. dime si te gusta!!!  
  
No Tomoyo. cómo se te ocurre que yo me voy a fijar en un príncipe y futuro rey. que por lo demás está comprometido contigo? -preguntaba Sakura. Sus pensamientos divagaban en aquella situación. pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que no debía permitirse soñar de esa forma.  
  
********************  
  
Reino del sur. Cinco días después.  
  
Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la planta baja del castillo. Debía llegar a la cocina, para dar una orden a Marfa, quien estaba a cargo de la comida de los monarcas. En ese momento alguien que la seguía de cerca, la levantó del piso, quedando ésta en sus brazos.  
  
Suéltame! -exclamó indignada golpeando en la cabeza a su supuesto agresor con un trozo de madera que llevaba en sus manos. El muchacho se tambaleó, cayendo al piso con la joven. Sakura al notar quien era se acercó de inmediato al muchacho -Dios Santo! ¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo usted aquí?  
  
Pues. quería hablar contigo, pero no pensé que te molestara tanto -contestó Shaoran.  
  
No es eso. lo que pasó fue que me asustaste y yo reaccioné -explicó Sakura -Mejor acompáñeme para curar esa herida -agregó viendo que de la frente del muchacho manaba sangre. Y levantándolo con sumo cuidado lo llevó hasta su habitación que estaba muy cerca de aquel lugar. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave por dentro.  
  
Piensas tenerme secuestrado en tu alcoba? -preguntó el muchacho al ver la reacción de Sakura. Esta lo miró con mala expresión.  
  
Por si no lo sabes yo comparto habitación con dos de mis compañeras. Sin duda si llegase Chiharu no habría problemas en inventar una excusa, pero a Rika no es tan fácil convencerla.  
  
Es por eso. me agradaba la idea de estar secuestrado por ti -dijo el joven mientras dirigía su mano a la herida y ésta regresaba completamente ensangrentada. Sakura lo miraba reprochadoramente -Ya no me mires así! Lo siento. no debí asustarte hace un rato.  
  
Si no es eso lo que me preocupa. pero si sigues así.  
  
Si sigo así que? Estás preocupada por mi? -preguntó el muchacho acercándose a Sakura.  
  
No es eso. pero me siento culpable. la primera vez por ayudarme a mí, casi mueres herido por una espada. Ahora te golpeé en la cabeza y tuviste suerte de que no te diera más fuerte -dijo Sakura evitando a Shaoran.  
  
Ya veo. pero eso por ahora no importa. porque aceptaste mi proposición de no hablarme de usted -dijo el muchacho maliciosamente. En ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta que durante todo ese rato le había hablado como a un igual. Se ruborizó al tope -Pero si te lo hice saber no es para que vuelvas a hablarme de usted. cuando haces eso es como si enterraras puñales en mi cuerpo.  
  
Yo. -intentó decir Sakura finalizando la curación de la herida.  
  
Nada. ahora a lo que venía -dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie -Sakura. me gustaría que aceptases una invitación.  
  
Invitación? A dónde?  
  
No sé si has escuchado, pero dentro de una semana cumpliré 18 años. y mi madre quiere celebrarlo con una fiesta. me gustaría que tu asistieras.  
  
Si la Reina del Este me viera en ese lugar, sin duda habría problemas -dijo Sakura a quien le tranquilizaba la idea de haber encontrado la excusa perfecta para no asistir a esa celebración -no puedo ir.  
  
Esta vez no te puedes negar. ya pensé en eso. he decidido que será una fiesta de máscaras. todos deberán llevar máscara y por ende nadie sabrá la identidad del otro. Le comenté la idea a mi madre y me dijo que por ella no había problemas, siempre y cuando los invitados traigan consigo la invitación para ingresar al baile.  
  
Yo. está bien. asistiré -aceptó Sakura. Después de todo no se podía negar a cumplir aquel deseo de cumpleaños del príncipe.  
  
Mañana en la tarde te estaré esperando en la casa de tus padres, para entregarte la invitación, y explicarte los pormenores -dijo el muchacho. Tomó las delicadas manos de Sakura y las besó, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Pero cuando llegaba una voz se escuchó desde el exterior.  
  
Sakura. estás ahí? Abre la puerta. soy yo.  
  
Es Rika! Ya voy! -exclamó Sakura.  
  
Entonces hiciste bien en cerrar la puerta. pero ahora que hago? -preguntó Shaoran a quien en realidad le divertía aquella situación. Nunca había pasado por tales situaciones y por el rostro de Sakura, nunca nadie le había brindado tantos problemas como él.  
  
Dos opciones. bajo la cama. o la ventana -dijo Sakura. Shaoran corrió a la ventana. estaban en el segundo piso. pero había guardias cerca. si alguno le veía salir de ahí, sería su fin y quien se llevaría el mayor problema sería Sakura.  
  
Eh. bajo la cama -dijo Shaoran, metiéndose bajo el camastro de Sakura. La joven esperó a que no se viera nada del muchacho y caminó hasta la puerta -Lo siento Rika. es que estaba muy ocupada.  
  
Pero por qué te encerraste con llave? -preguntó la joven.  
  
Lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta -se disculpó Sakura.  
  
Bueno. Marfa te está llamando en la cocina.  
  
Es cierto! -exclamó -Voy de inmediato.  
  
Pero no demores -dijo Rika revisando con sus ojos la habitación. Al no ver nada extraño salió de aquel lugar. Sakura esperó unos segundos. se asomó al corredor y no había nadie allí.  
  
Ya puedes salir! -dijo.  
  
Gracias mi ángel de la guarda. nos vemos mañana -dijo Shaoran saliendo de la habitación y perdiéndose en el fondo del corredor. Sakura en aquel momento recordó su encargo.  
  
Marfa! -y salió en sentido contrario al de Shaoran, rumbo a la cocina.  
  
*******************  
  
Reino del sur. 7:35 pm.  
  
El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo más distraída que de costumbre. La princesa notó esto y se sentó al lado de la muchacha.  
  
Pasa algo Sakura?  
  
Ah! No. nada -contestó Sakura.  
  
No me gusta que me mientas. pasó algo con el joven Li? -preguntó nuevamente. Al ver la reacción de Sakura, supo que había dado en el clavo.  
  
Pues. estuvo hoy en mi habitación -dijo Sakura.  
  
En tu habitación? Pero qué atrevido! -exclamó Tomoyo -No debiste aceptar eso -decía.  
  
No pienses mal Tomoyo. estaba ahí porque tuve que curarle una herida -explicó. Tomoyo la miró con rostro interrogante y Sakura decidió relatar toda la historia.  
  
Ya veo. así que lo golpeaste. no me esperaba eso de ti -dijo entre risitas Tomoyo.  
  
Ya te expliqué lo que pasó.  
  
Bueno. y para qué te quería encontrar? -preguntó la joven.  
  
Pues. quería invitarme a su fiesta de cumpleaños. la que se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana aquí -dijo Sakura.  
  
Y le dijiste que si?  
  
No tuve más alternativa -dijo Sakura bastante resignada.  
  
Genial! -exclamó Tomoyo.  
  
Genial? Por qué sería genial Tomoyo. no me digas que tú estabas al tanto de esto? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
La verdad es que sí. hace un rato hablé con Eriol -explicó Tomoyo.  
  
Con Eriol?  
  
Así es.  
  
***** Flash-Back *****  
  
Sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, la joven muchacha miraba hacia el gran jardín de palacio. Intentaba dibujar uno de aquellos árboles, cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó tres veces.  
  
Pase.  
  
Señorita. su té de media tarde -dijo una mujer mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja vacía.  
  
Pero si yo no pedí nada -dijo Tomoyo volteando su vista hacia la anciana -Esto es una broma o qué? No trae nada usted ahí.  
  
Fíjese muy bien majestad -Tomoyo se acercó a la bandeja. Allí había un bello anillo de amatista -Quisiera casarse conmigo? -dijo transformando aquella aguda voz en una bastante mas grave y masculina. Se quitó la manta que le cubría la cabeza, dejando ver su cabello negro algo mojado y sus profundos ojos azules -Aceptas?  
  
Por supuesto! -dijo la muchacha. El joven entonces se acercó, tomó su mano y puso en ella el anillo. Luego la besó. -Cómo entraste?  
  
Mi disfraz de ancianita engaño muy bien a todo el mundo. No podía esperar hasta el baile que dará mi primo para verte.  
  
Baile? -preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.  
  
No lo sabías. Li está de cumpleaños en una semana. habló conmigo hace unos días y me explicó que quería hacer una fiesta de máscaras -relató Eriol.  
  
De máscaras? Y para qué?  
  
Es muy fácil. para que nadie se reconozca entre sí. y a mí se me ha ocurrido una idea que sé que servirá. Pero eso debo hablarlo con él. Vendré más tarde como el marqués de Haragana a hablar con él.  
  
Pues nos vemos entonces en la cena. si te descubren aquí se armará un gran lío -advirtió Tomoyo.  
  
Ah no! No me voy sin..  
  
Tu beso? Ya lo sé. -dijo la joven besándole apasionadamente.  
  
Adiós. futura señora Hiraguizawa -dijo el joven tapándose nuevamente con la manta y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
Al parecer estos muchachos están planeando algo.  
  
Así parece -dijo Sakura bastante preocupada.  
  
No te ves muy feliz. no deberías estar saltando en un pie? El joven príncipe del Este está interesado en ti, y se está arriesgando para tenerte a su lado -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Ese es el problema. se está arriesgando demasiado. y además es un príncipe.  
  
Estás preocupada por lo que pueda pasar cierto? -preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga -Tranquila. solo confía en ti misma y confía en él.  
  
Tal vez tengas razón -dijo Sakura intentando animarse.  
  
********************  
  
Reino del sur. 4:45 pm.  
  
Nuevamente el ánimo del castillo se comenzó a alterar. Aquel día se envió un mensajero para que entregase las invitaciones de la fiesta. comenzaron los preparativos, aunque todo muy calmado. La Reina Ieran se veía muy feliz, ya que sus sospechas ya casi eran inexistentes al ver los continuos paseos de su hijo y su futura esposa, por los jardines del palacio. En tanto, Shaoran ya había puesto al tanto a Tomoyo del plan que llevarían a cabo con Eriol. Solo le pidió a la muchacha que algunas sorpresas las guardara para el día de la fiesta. Ella aceptó sin mayor dificultad. Sin duda a ella también le agradaba la idea de ayudar a ese joven. Después de un tiempo había notado que su interés por Sakura era verdadero, y así como él lo había hecho, le ayudaría en lo que le fuese posible para que estuviera junto a Sakura.  
  
Si me disculpas -dijo Shaoran -Tengo un compromiso muy importante ahora -dijo el muchacho despidiéndose de la princesa.  
  
Alcanzará a llegar para la cena?  
  
No lo creo -dijo el joven.  
  
Bueno. veremos que invento le hacemos a las soberanas -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Gracias.  
  
********************  
  
Sakura llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en la casa de sus padres, cuando en la puerta se escucharon dos golpes. Fue a abrir, pero no se encontró con quien esperaba. Era Eriol quien le vio algo desalentada al ver su imagen.  
  
Sé que soy feo pero no pensé que tanto!  
  
Lo siento -dijo Sakura -Pero cómo supiste que estaba aquí?  
  
Ja. no hay nada que se le pueda escapara a esta brillante mente. y no te preocupes que me iré antes que llegue mi primo -agregó.  
  
Eh.  
  
Solo quería que le llevaras esto a Tomoyo -dijo entregándole una carta -Por favor dile que esta noche soñaré con ella.  
  
Lo haré. lo prometo -dijo Sakura.  
  
Entonces me puedo ir tranquilo. además si mi primo me ve aquí. tal vez se convierta en un asesino. -dijo -Je, je! -Sakura lo miró con rostro asombrado -Es solo una broma.  
  
Mmm.  
  
Bueno. adiós pequeña Sakura -dijo el joven desapareciendo en la oscuridad que se apoderaba de la tarde.  
  
Quince minutos después llegó Shaoran.  
  
Hola. -saludó.  
  
Hola. pensé que no vendrías -dijo Sakura.  
  
No confías en mí? -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Crees que si no confiase, estaría en este momento frente a ti? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
Pues supongo que no -dijo Shaoran. Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó fuertemente. Deseaba sentirla entre sus brazos, acariciar ese cabello castaño tan suave que se escurría de entre sus manos. ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo habían cautivado desde el día en que la conoció..  
  
***** Fin Capítulo 4 *****  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Y aquí regresando del infierno vuelvo en Gloria y majestad. bueno no se cuanto pero hacía ya bastante que no actualizaba. y es que si ustedes supieran.. Cada vez que estoy avanzando en alguno de mis fics, se me ocurren nuevas ideas, ya sea para otros fics, o para historias de mi propia creación. Y me pongo a escribir dedicándome por completo a eso. y bueno. además estuve una semanita de vacaciones. disfrutando del mar, pero alejada de los pc. si como escucharon. aunque sé que mas de alguna se estará riendo de mi desgracia. si me refiero a ti!!!!  
  
Bueno. qué les pareció este capítulo? A mi me gustó bastante y creo que dejará feliz tanto a las personas que esperaban momentos S+S como los que querían T+E. jejeje!!! Qué tal la respuesta de Eriol cuando le dice a Sakura "Sé que soy feo pero no pensé que tanto.!" Por dios! Quien te dijo eso??? No les creas que ya no te quiero. perdón. esa es una canción. Quién podría pensar eso? Eriol. feo??? Jajaja y Shaoran y Sakura. pero si son una pareja tan bella!!!!! Bueno pero no les adelantaré nada aparte de que en el prox capítulo tendremos el baile en todo su esplendor.. Que sucederá?... qué se traen entre manos Eriol y Shaoran.. Solo yo lo sé. pero lean y lo sabrán.  
  
Ah!!! Por favor reviews!!!!! La verdad es que entre a la página el lunes y al ver 7 reviews solo para el capítulo 3 me sentí inmensamente feliz. Claro que me encantaría recibir más. pero creanme que me demore una tarde completa en escribir este capítulo, ya que esos reviews me animaron bastante.. Además mi mente esta mas despejada después de mis vacaciones.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a Mi queridísima Nico, que siempre me apoya en estas locuras. aunque tal vez ahora no puedas leer la primicia que = envié a tu mail, porque estás de vacaciones, espero que no te enfades por publicarla antes. jejeje pa que después no digas que nunca continuo las cosas que empiezo a escribir.  
  
Ahora me daré el tiempo de poder agradecer a todos aquellos a quienes me han dejado reviews. Ya llegamos a los 18!!!! Son 18 en tres capítulos!!!. no saben lo felices que me han hecho. aunque debo admitir que esto me convierte en un ser ambicioso. es que me gustaría tener así de buena repuesta con este capitulo. así que dejen reviews. son solo 5 minutos de su vida!!!!! Como sabrán nunca les agradecí directamente. Es que cuando me conecto es para publicar y nunca recuerdo bien todos los nombres. Así que aquí voy.  
  
Nicolita. jejej creo haber dicho todo excepto. gracias por tus reviews y tus regaños!!!!!  
  
Yashi: Bueno como ves estoy bastante bien y muy animada.!!!! Jajaja creo que pensamos =. con un shaoran para atraparte si te desmayas. y para cuidarte.. Jajaja no lo dudo ni un instante!!!!! Las cosas no van a ser nada, nada fáciles. pero para eso de las complicaciones estoy yo!!!! Ah!!! Supongo que pudiste ver que Sakura si tiene personalidad. creo que empieza a dejar atrás esa sumisión. y es que ahora hay un poco más de confianza. jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios (que espero también para este capítulo.  
  
Gipsy-chan: Gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo. me alegra que te guste mi historia. y bueno tus halagos también. jejeje. aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. espero que cuando esté arriba ya hayas recibido un mail con el aviso. como me lo pediste.Gracias!!!!!!! (No olvides dejar tus comentarios)  
  
Ciakaira: Me alegra que estés esperando este capítulo. pues ya está arriba!!! Ahora solo leer y dejar comentarios. También gracias por las felicitaciones por mi imaginación. aunque creo que si hubieras leído todas mis historia.. uf!!! Es que estoy escribiendo cuatro fics de ccs que están aquí en el ffnet, uno de Inuyasha que aún no publico. Además unas tres o cuatro historias propias. jejeje y es todo un caso escribir cosas tan distintas. Ah! No imagine que podía tener más de una fan a parte de mi fan numero 1 que está nombrada más arriba. Gracias por eso también. Gracias por tu apoyo! (Reviews más abajo!!!!)  
  
Sakura 15: No tienes por qué disculparte. con haber escrito el review basta y sobra!!!! Jejeje aun no tengo la idea de cortarlo. al menos mientras tenga este apoyo de todos ustedes, y mi cabecita funcione bien no habrá problemas. jejeje. Cuando leí la frase. "recuerda que sé donde vives" pensé que era cierto y fue muy chistosa mi confusion intentando pensar quien podías ser!!!! Hubieras visto mi cara!! Bueno. aquí hay un poco más de S+S jejeje espero te guste este capítulo!!!! (recuerda hacer clic en el botón que dice Submit Review!!!!)  
  
Undine: Aquí tienes la continuación.. jejeje espero que te agrade. 8Y que me dejes tus comentarios!!!)  
  
Aleirbagpotter: Vaya que si es difícil escribir este nick. a mi tb me gusta que sea un S+S y no un T+E. aunque me parece interesante eso de que Eriol aparezca de la nada. jejeje!!! Bueno y ahí tenemos a la pareja en sus locuras y a una Sakura ya un poco menos sumisa. Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para todos los personajes. es que ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar.!!!! *ríe maliciosamente* Bueno espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. solo eso. Gracias! (no olvides dejar reviews!!!!)  
  
Yashi: Bueno como ves estoy bastante bien y muy animada.!!!! Jajaja creo que pensamos =. con un shaoran para atraparte si te desmayas. y para cuidarte.. Jajaja no lo dudo ni un instante!!!!! Las cosas no van a ser nada, nada fáciles. pero para eso de las complicaciones estoy yo!!!! Ah!!! Supongo que pudiste ver que Sakura si tiene personalidad. creo que empieza a dejar atrás esa sumisión. y es que ahora hay un poco más de confianza. jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios (que espero también para este capítulo.  
  
También agradecimientos a Assy, Kanna Sagara, Cyan Moon y blanca que dejaron reviews por los capítulos anteriores y no les pude agradecer antes. espero que hayan leído estos capítulos.. jejejee  
  
Solo una cosa más. disculpen lo largo de las notas de la autora.. jejeje. eso..  
  
Arigatou!!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

"El Despertar de un Sentimiento"  
  
Capítulo 5: "Sorpresas, sorpresas y... ¿mas sorpresas?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya era bastante tarde cuando regresó a palacio. Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba perdida en aquellos recuerdos que la perturbaban. Tanto así que cuando se encontró en uno de los corredores del castillo con la princesa Tomoyo, solo se percató de su presencia cuando esta la tomó por el brazo para hacerla reaccionar.  
  
¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Ah! Tomoyo lo siento... iba distraída –dijo la joven aun algo aturdida. Si... lo sé –dijo Tomoyo comprensiva como siempre - ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres? Pues... mejor hablemos en mi habitación... sabes que aquí las paredes escuchan. Y verdaderamente no es conveniente en este momento que eso suceda –dijo Tomoyo llevando a Sakura a sus aposentos. Al llegar cerró la puerta con llave y guió a Sakura hasta un pequeño sillón que allí había –¡Cuéntamelo todo! –exclamó emocionada la muchacha. Todo... bueno... -Sakura comenzó a recordar los sucesos de aquella tarde...  
  
***** Flash-Back *****  
  
Quince minutos después de la salida de Eriol llegó Shaoran...  
  
Hola... -saludó. Hola... pensé que no vendrías –dijo Sakura. ¿No confías en mí? –preguntó Shaoran. ¿Crees que si no confiase, estaría en este momento frente a ti? –preguntó Sakura. Pues supongo que no –dijo Shaoran. Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó fuertemente. Deseaba sentirla entre sus brazos, acariciar ese cabello castaño tan suave que se escurría de entre sus manos... ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo habían cautivado desde el día en que la conoció... Shaoran... -pronunció suavemente ella. No sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte así, entre mis brazos. Yo... me siento muy bien –dijo la joven abrazándolo de igual forma mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven –Temía que no pudieras venir... que te hubiese sucedido algo en el pueblo... Sabes que soy muy bueno defendiéndome... y solo encadenándome hubiesen logrado detenerme. Pero ya es tarde. Tú debes llegar a la cena o de lo contrario... ¡tendrás problemas con tu madre! –exclamó preocupada Sakura. Tranquila... por eso no habrá problemas –dijo el joven dejando ir a Sakura. No deseba que se alejase de su regazo... ¿Quieres un poco de té? –preguntó Sakura. Está bien –aceptó Shaoran. Mientras ella preparaba el té, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que provocó nervios en Sakura, a quien se le cayó una taza al piso, haciéndose trizas – ¿No te sucedió nada? ¿Te encuentras bien? No te preocupes... quédate ahí que yo arreglo esto en unos minutos –dijo Sakura mientras recogía los pedazos de la taza. Pero cuando terminaba se hirió uno de los dedos con un trozo bastante filoso – ¡Ay! –gimió. Sakura... déjame ver eso –tomó delicadamente su mano –Es bastante profundo. ¿Tienes algo con qué curar la herida? Si... pero descuida yo lo haré –dijo sacando de un cajón una cajita dorada con vendas, y unos paños limpios. No –interrumpió Shaoran –Esta vez lo haré yo.  
  
Sentó a Sakura en una de las sillas frente a la mesita y tomó asiento a su lado. Se levantó un par de veces en busca de agua limpia y algo para sostener las vendas. Curó delicadamente el dedo de Sakura y luego de cubrirlo lo besó tiernamente.  
  
Ya está –dijo animado. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con aquellos ojos esmeraldas observándole detenidamente. Gracias –dijo ella. No fue nada –agregó el joven sin dejar de mirarla. Comenzó a acercarse instintivamente a ella, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a milímetros de distancia. Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente. ¡El té! –exclamó. No... esta vez no –Shaoran la tomó por el brazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha –No me dejes así otra vez... Pero... -Shaoran la giró. Sakura se dejó llevar por el momento. No había nada ni nadie a su alrededor... solo estaban ellos dos en medio de la nada. Sakura acarició suavemente el rostro de Shaoran... se acercó aun más a él... pasó su otra mano por el cabello del joven y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Le besó suave y dulcemente... nunca Shaoran había recibido un beso tan cálido. Además... ¡ella correspondía a sus sentimientos! La rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos... pero ella se separó. Su corazón latía aceleradamente – ¿Qué hice? Yo... ¡lo bese! –pensaba azorada Sakura –Lo siento... yo no sé que me sucedió y... No digas nada –dijo Shaoran levantando el mentón de la joven y besándola nuevamente...  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
¿Lo besaste? ¿Y luego él te beso? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida. Si –asintió bastante avergonzada la muchacha. Pero... -Sakura temía lo que iba a escuchar – ¡Es la historia más bella y romántica que he escuchado! –la doncella no podía creer lo que escuchaba –Sakura... ¡está loco por ti! Pero no puede ser –dijo Sakura resignada. No, no, no –decía Tomoyo entre murmullos... - ¡Todo saldrá a la perfección o dejo de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji! Tomoyo... ¿de qué hablas? De nada Sakura.... Je, je, je! De nada –sonreía maliciosamente. ¡Ah! Eriol te envió esta nota... Eriol... -tomó la nota entre sus manos y luego de observar el anillo de amatista en su dedo anular, leyó en voz alta...  
  
Mí querida Flor de Ciruelo...  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo podré soportar sin verte... pero por ahora creo, es lo mejor. Sin embargo quiero que sepas que estaré pensando en ti durante cada minuto, cada segundo que pase, hasta que te vuelva a ver. Te ama...  
  
Tu príncipe azul.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solo faltaban cuatro días para la gran fiesta, cuando recibieron la llegada inesperada de una nueva comitiva del este. Shaoran, al recibir el aviso, pensó lo peor... y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Cuando llegó a la sala en la que aguardaba ya la reina Ieran, su sorpresa fue enorme.  
  
¡Shaoran! –exclamó una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos rojizos – ¡Te extrañábamos tanto! ¿Cuándo regresas al este? –preguntó casi sin respirar. Meiling... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pensabas que me perdería tu cumpleaños? –preguntó divertida ante la expresión de su primo aquella muchacha. Bueno... yo... Mira... ¡también viene Kimura! –exclamaba la muchacha. Un gusto verle majestad –dijo Kimura haciendo una reverencia. Este joven era un don Juan, que se había criado en la familia Li, por un motivo que ninguno de ellos conocía, a excepción de la reina Ieran. Era un poco más alto que Shaoran, de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos azules que no pasaban desapercibidos. Shaoran Li... un gusto volver a verte –se escuchó la voz de otra mujer. Era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Se acercó hasta el joven y le besó en la mejilla, en realidad intentando besarle en los labios. Shaoran de inmediato la separó – ¡Pero qué descortés! No tengo deseos de aguantar tus berrinches Kaoru Ishida –dijo Shaoran sin prestarle atención a la muchacha. Tomó a Meiling de un brazo, alejándola del resto de las personas – ¿Por qué vino ella? Sabes lo cabeza dura y caprichosa que es... por más que nos negamos dijo que quería venir... según ella es la única que merece ser tu esposa. ¡Ella! Olvídalo... en ese caso aceptaré el matrimonio con la princesa Daidouji –este comentario causó una confusión en Meiling –Digo... me casaré con ella. Shaoran... Nos está llamando mi madre –dijo el muchacho cambiando de tema. Pero Meiling no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda. Bueno... ¿se quedarán hasta el día de la fiesta? –preguntó Ieran. Si por mí fuera, me quedaría hasta que regresen al este –dijo Kaoru, con lo que se ganó una dura mirada por parte de Ieran Li. Con que se queden hasta el hasta el día del cumpleaños de mi hijo basta. Se irán al día siguiente –ordenó la reina.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aquella noche la cena fue más alegre debido a la cantidad de personas que allí había. Shaoran dirigía miradas furtivas a una Sakura que se encontraba alejada de la mesa. Estaba bastante molesto porque durante todo el día no había logrado acercarse a ella. De hecho ni siquiera se había librado de Kaoru desde su llegada. Pero gracias a Meiling su tarde se había hecho un poco más soportable. Cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse del salón y la princesa del Sur junto a sus doncellas ya había salido, Shaoran se puso de pie y dando las respectivas excusas salió. Kaoru iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Meiling la entretuvo, evitando que siguiera a Shaoran. Lo que este le agradecería después. El joven se dirigió hasta los aposentos de la princesa... pero una de las doncellas le informó que ella ya estaba dormida. Entonces se dirigió al ala de servicio. Ya conocía perfectamente aquel camino. Cuando cruzó furtivamente uno de los corredores, una muchacha de cabello negro le vio pasar. Decidió seguirlo para así averiguar qué motivo lo llevaba a comportarse como un verdadero ladrón. Mientras, Shaoran iba procurando que nadie le descubriera. Tocó dos veces la puerta de una habitación, pero nadie salió. Se quedó de pie allí un rato... la sombra que producía una estatua le resguardaba en aquel lugar. En ese momento se escucharon unos delicados pasos y el roce de la tela sobre el piso. Se dirigían hacia aquella habitación. Meiling, escondida tras una planta de interior, y ayudada por las sombras, observaba atenta la situación. Sakura pasó frente a la estatua, y sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban suavemente por la cintura.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te descubran? Hace un rato me encontré con los guardias que han comenzado ya con su ronda. Hablaban con un joven de cabello dorado... ¿lo conoces? –preguntó la muchacha. Si... se llama Kimura. Se crió con los Li, y es el primer oficial de la guardia del este. Pero viaja con nosotros como uno más de la familia –explicó el joven –Pero bueno... yo no vine a hablar de Kimura. ¿Y entonces a qué viniste? –preguntó coquetamente la muchacha. Pues... vine por mi beso de las buenas noches –dijo pícaramente Shaoran. Mmm... tengo que pensarlo... hoy el joven no se acordó de mi hasta ahora... No sé si se merezca ese privilegio –decía Sakura mientras ponía una cara de duda. No es mi culpa... llegó mi prima del este... con... bueno una muchachita caprichosa. Y no me pude escapar de ellas. Fue terrible... ¡casi una tortura! –mientras su cara era de horror –Creo que de no ser por Meiling estaría muerto en este instante –Sakura rió ante el comentario del joven. ¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que no te quitó la vista de encima durante la cena? Si –asintió Shaoran –Lamentablemente es ella... Pues... tal vez sea mejor que le pida a ella que le dé su beso de las buenas noches príncipe Li–dijo Sakura indiferente. Pero si quiero dormir... ¡no morir! –la cara de horror de Shaoran provocó una pequeña risita por parte de la doncella. Vamos... no puede ser tan mala. Cuando la conozcas me comprenderás... Bueno... ¿y? ¿Y? Mi beso –dijo Shaoran – ¡Si no me besa no la dejaré libre señorita! ¡La secuestraré y me la llevaré muy lejos de aquí! –utilizando un tono bastante seductor. No... si hace eso habrá problemas entre las dos naciones... y debe pensar primero en su pueblo. Si... eso lo sé. Es lo único que me mantiene en este lugar –murmuró bastante desalentado - ¡De lo contrario ya estaríamos cruzando la frontera en este momento! Bueno... solo por esta noche aceptaré su petición joven Li –dijo la muchacha besando largamente al príncipe –Pero que no se repita. Con esto de la fiesta hay mucha vigilancia... si nos descubren habrá un enorme escándalo... Mi Sakura... -susurró Shaoran mientras acariciaba el cabello de la doncella.  
  
Sakura ingresó a su habitación. Shaoran estuvo de pie unos minutos frente a la puerta... al parecer tenía la intención de tocar... pero luego de un rato desistió y regresó por el camino por el cual había llegado. Meiling salió de su escondite.  
  
Esperen un momento... Shaoran, mi primo... ¡con una doncella! –se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba rumbo a sus aposentos. Iba tan distraída que no notó la presencia de Kimura. Lady Li... le recomendaría que no caminase a esta hora sola por el castillo. Kimura... ¿qué haces? –preguntó la muchacha. Pues solo... observaba. ¿A las doncellas? ¿Nunca se te quitará esa manía de perseguir a las mujeres? ¡Pero qué dice! Yo solo... cortejo a las damiselas... además debo buscar a mi futura esposa. ¿Cómo sabes si ella se encuentra en este castillo? ¡Y yo sin darme cuenta! –dijo en tono melodramático. ¿Acaso ya viste una posible candidata? –Meiling ya le conocía bastante bien como para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Puede ser... es una muchacha muy bella con la que me topé hace un rato. Entonces... esperemos que la joven no esté comprometida –agregó Meiling, lo que molestó a Kimura. Años atrás había conocido a una muchacha llamada Kaira a quien amó verdaderamente, pero se casó con otro cumpliendo el compromiso que habían acordado sus padres. Desde aquel momento se había convertido en un mujeriego – ¡Adiós Yue! –se despidió la muchacha dejando al joven en medio de sus recuerdos.  
  
Continuó su camino... cuando llegaba a las escalinatas, decidió cambiar su rumbo. Después de doblar por algunos lúgubres pasillos, se detuvo frente a una gran puerta. Tocó varias veces, hasta que una joven de ojos azules, bastante desconcertada le abrió.  
  
Lady Li... ¿qué hace usted aquí? Necesito hablar con usted de inmediato –dijo ingresando en la habitación –¡Ah! Llámeme Meiling. Entonces Meiling... puedes llamarme Tomoyo. Ahora... ¿qué es tan importante que necesites hablar conmigo a mitad de la noche? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras aguantaba un bostezo. Simple... ¿Qué sucede entre mi primo y tu doncella? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? –Tomoyo se vio algo sorprendida ante aquella pregunta. Sin embargo notó que aquella muchacha era de fiar. Así comenzó su relato.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aquella mañana había bastante movimiento en el castillo, algo no habitual para la época. Ya comenzaban con los arreglos de la fiesta de máscaras del príncipe del este. Aquel día la costurera de la princesa había ido al castillo, llevando consigo el traje de Tomoyo. Era una mujer bastante anciana y llevaba veinticinco años trabajando para los monarcas. El traje de Tomoyo ya estaba casi listo... era de seda en variadas tonalidades de azul y celeste. Llevaba un escote en V, con finos bordados en las orillas. Pero cuando la joven se lo probó, la anciana se sorprendió un poco.  
  
Muchachita... es la tercera vez desde que comencé con tu traje, que debo ajustarlo un poco más. ¿Acaso no te estás alimentando bien? –preguntó la mujer. No es eso –dijo Tomoyo sin preocuparse. Pero... es cierto –agregó Sakura mientras ayudaba a la anciana –Yo creo que estás mas delgada que la última vez. Pero debes alimentarte bien ¿me escuchaste? A tu futuro esposo no le agradará que te enfermes por no comer bien –Tomoyo rió ante el comentario de Sakura pues se refería a Eriol y no al príncipe Li. Eso es verdad. Recuerde que es la futura reina y esposa del rey del este. Además es una jovencita ya muy delgada. No se preocupen... ¡estoy bien! –sonrió Tomoyo. A decir verdad a Sakura también le extrañaba aquello. Tomoyo estaba comiendo con el mismo apetito de siempre –Bueno señora Yumi... ¿Cómo va el encargo que le pedí la última vez? Muy bien... aquí lo traigo –dijo la anciana. ¡Genial! –exclamó Tomoyo. ¿Es para ella? –preguntó la anciana señalando a Sakura. Así es –asintió Tomoyo. Bajó del escabel cuando ya se había quitado el vestido, reemplazándolo con otro más sencillo. Tomó de un brazo a Sakura y la subió al escabel – ¡Ahora es tú turno! ¿Qué? Toma pruébate esto –dijo entregándole un vestido bastante parecido al de ella, también de seda, pero con superposiciones de telas. Era en variados tonos rosa, con un listón blanco en la cintura. El escote cuadrado incluía pequeñas flores de género blancas, las mismas que recogían parte de su vestido en la parte del faldón. Sin duda era muy bello. Pero... Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura –Esto es carísimo! Sin embargo vale la pena haber gastado tanto si el resultado es así de impresionante –dijo la anciana –Y... princesa. No se preocupe por el pago. Tómelo como un obsequio de mi parte. Sus padres muchas veces me ayudaron. Sobre todo su madre... Ella era muy hermosa al igual que usted –decía la anciana mirando a Sakura. ¿Usted la conoció? Sin duda... Nadeshiko fue una gran mujer –agregó la anciana –Yo fui quien hizo el vestido para su boda ¡Se veía majestuosa! Muchas gracias señora Yumi –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba las manos de la anciana. No es nada hija... espero que todo salga bien –terminó Yumi. Luego salió de la habitación dejando a ambas muchachas a solas. ¡Ahora si estamos listas! –exclamó Tomoyo –Solo no que debes quitarte el vestido. Si te descubre alguna de las doncellas habrá problemas. Si –asintió Sakura bajando del escabel y quitándose el vestido. Decidieron que lo guardarían junto al de Tomoyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del sur... 8:56 pm...  
  
Faltaba menos de dos días para la gran fiesta, y ahora sí el castillo estaba completamente revolucionado. Cada diez minutos llegaban carretas con adornos, arreglos o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Sakura observaba el ir y venir de las personas, tanto dentro como fuera de las instalaciones. Cuando se dirigía a las cocinas, alguien la detuvo.  
  
¡Sakura! ¿Joven Kimura? El mismo... quería saber si tienes la respuesta de lo que te pedí hoy en la mañana –dijo el joven. Bueno yo... -la muchacha recordó la propuesta que le había hecho el joven aquel día.  
  
*~*~* Flash-Back *~*~*  
  
Cuando se dirigía a la habitación de la princesa, se topó con un joven alto que la detuvo de improviso. Era Kimura... ya había conversado un par de veces con él y le parecía que era una persona muy agradable.  
  
Sakura... ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien gracias –comentó la muchacha. Eh... bueno yo te quería hacer una invitación que espero aceptes –confesó el joven. En ningún momento dejaba de utilizar aquel tono seductor que en su persona ya era común. Pues... depende de lo que sea –dijo la joven. Quiero saber si irías conmigo a la fiesta del príncipe del este... -Sakura palideció casi instantáneamente ¿Qué haría si le decía que no, porque ya tenía pareja, y éste le preguntase de quién se trataba? – ¿Y qué me dices? Creo que... -pero en ese momento la interrumpió Rika, quien venía de los aposentos de Tomoyo. Sakura... la princesa solicita tu presencia urgentemente. Si me disculpas debo ir a atender a la princesa –dijo Sakura comenzando a retirarse. No importa... espero tu respuesta... -alcanzó a decir Kimura antes que la delicada figura de la doncella desapareciera de su vista.  
  
*~*~* Fin Flash-Back *~*~*  
  
Lo siento pero no puedo –confesó Sakura. ¿Pero por qué? –preguntó sobresaltado el joven. Porque ya alguien me invitó –dijo Sakura temiendo la pregunta que se avecinaba. ¿Quién? Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia –agregó molesta Sakura –Si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo que realizar. Veremos si es verdad lo que dices Sakurita –dijo pensativo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y finalmente el día tan esperado llegó. Por distintos motivos, Sakura y Shaoran solo se habían visto un par de veces y por tiempos muy cortos. Pero a ellos les bastaba con eso. Sakura se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo.  
  
Ay Sakura... no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por volver a ver a Eriol –exclamaba Tomoyo bastante más nerviosa de lo normal. Tranquila... además sabes que él vendrá. Pero Sakura... ¡me dices que me tranquilice y tú estás peor que yo! –dijo Tomoyo al notar una palidez excesiva en la joven, causada solo por los nervios – ¿Y a qué hora debes estar en la casa de tus padres? Pues... debo estar lista a las 8:20 pues ahí me pasará a recoger Eriol –dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra. Tomoyo la miró molesta –Por favor Tomoyo ¡Sabes perfectamente que es solo para despistar! Es que me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar... pero bueno... ya en la fiesta podré estar con él –dijo animada. Sakura le miró confundida –Bueno... creo que es hora de que te vayas. No quiero que te atrases por mi culpa. Me entristece no estar aquí para arreglarte. No te preocupes... nos veremos más tarde –dijo Tomoyo entregándole una pequeña caja –Quiero que esta noche uses esto. ¿Qué es? –preguntó Sakura. Ya lo verás... prométeme que las usarás. Está bien –aceptó Sakura. Bueno... tu vestido está ya en tu casa... y la máscara la tiene Eriol –dijo Tomoyo pensando en todos los detalles –Adiós amiga... Hasta luego –dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación de Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura salió del castillo bastante animada, con la pequeña cajita aun entre sus manos. Llegó hasta su hogar en el pueblo. Allí, sobre un sillón, estaba su traje... sin duda era hermoso. Comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta. Arregló cada pequeño detalle de su vestimenta. Su cabello lo alzó en un moño, del cual escapaban algunos rizos que le daban un toque de elegancia. Maquilló suavemente su rostro, pues no solía utilizar pinturas. Se puso el corsé que iba bajo el vestido, y aunque no lo necesitaba pues tenía una figura envidiable, era la usanza de la época. Luego se puso el vestido que le quedó perfecto, y por último unos zapatos que combinaban con el atuendo. Eran alrededor de las ocho y Sakura ya estaba lista. Se dirigió al tocador donde había dejado la cajita que le había entregado Tomoyo, y la abrió. Eran unos aretes de plata con incrustaciones de esmeralda, y una tiara en los mismos materiales. Decidió que solo utilizaría los aretes, pues no le agradaba la idea de llevar puesta aquella costosa tiara. En eso se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta. Sakura fue a abrir y se topó con la gallarda figura de Eriol. Vestía un traje azul oscuro completo, con broches dorados. Se veía muy bien.  
  
Pero... vaya Sakura... ¿eres tu? –preguntó sorprendido. Creo que no –dijo ella a modo de broma –Sakura escapó hace media hora de este lugar. ¿Estaba muy nerviosa? –preguntó Eriol siguiendo el juego de Sakura. ¡Debió haberla visto! –rió la joven. Entonces nos podemos ir... Sí –asintió la muchacha. Salieron de la casa hasta llegar al carruaje de Eriol. Si me permite pequeña Sakura –ofreciéndole su mano para subir al carruaje –Mi primo me tendrá que disculpar pero le diré que se ve hermosa –agregó cuando tomó asiento al lado de Sakura. Gracias –dijo bastante azorada la muchacha. Cuando ya se acercaban al castillo, Eriol sacó las máscaras y le entregó una de ellas a Sakura –Bueno... creo que debe usar esto... son las reglas del baile –sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo. Ahí presentaron sus invitaciones e ingresaron sin problemas al lugar. Entraron al gran salón de la fiesta. Ya había bastantes invitados reunidos, cuchicheando e intentando averiguar quienes entraban y salían del salón, pero aquella tarea se le hacía bastante difícil al llevar todos máscaras... además la iluminación que era más discreta que en la fiesta de compromiso hacía aun mas ardua aquella tarea. Minutos más tarde se escucharon las trompetas... el anuncio de los monarcas del Sur, luego la Reina del este, y finalmente el príncipe Li y la princesa Daidouji. Estos últimos debieron bailar la primera pieza para dar así inició a la fiesta. Luego de un rato Sakura guiada del brazo de Eriol llegaron a saludar a los futuros monarcas. Eriol reía al ver la actitud de Shaoran, a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia ver a Sakura del brazo de su primo.  
  
¡Ya cálmate! –exclamó Eriol – ¿Crees que me agrada que un ogro como tú este del brazo de mi flor? –dijo mientras besaba la mano de Tomoyo. Gracias –agradeció Tomoyo. Si no fuera porque estamos en público ya te habría golpeado –dijo Shaoran. Las muchachas solo sonreían. Shaoran no le quitaba la vista a Sakura... se veía hermosa... sin duda ella pertenecía a la realeza, aun sin el título. Buenas noches –gesticuló Sakura que no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Observó a Shaoran, que lucía un traje completamente negro, con broches dorados.  
  
Casi inmediatamente se alejaron del lugar, pues comenzó el brindis por el cumpleaños del príncipe... aquella sería la última formalidad con la que debía cumplir Shaoran. Luego podrían disfrutar del baile. En eso alguien se acerca a Eriol y le dice...  
  
Vaya Hiraguizawa... así que tú fuiste el afortunado que me quitó a esta preciosura –Eriol le miró indiferente. Pues así es, así que te rogaría que nos dejes en paz Kimura –dijo de mala gana. Conocía a aquel tipo y no se fiaba de él. Pero que antipático estás hoy. Está bien... los dejaré en paz... por ahora. Sakura... ¿me disculparías unos instantes? –preguntó Eriol. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho desapareció. Qué le pasa a Hiraguizawa... le dejó el camino libre y deja a esta hermosura sola. ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó a Sakura. No gracias... Eriol regresará en cualquier momento –dijo Sakura deseando que así fuese –Permiso –agregó dirigiéndose a los jardines. Pero Kimura no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Aquella joven le volvía loco.  
  
Pero alguien le observaba desde cerca... y no le había gustado para nada la manera en que miraba a la muchacha. Ya en los jardines...  
  
Vamos Sakura... ¿por qué no me aceptas? Si soy aun más guapo que Hiraguizawa. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –preguntó Sakura. Simple... porque tú me gustas... demasiado –dijo el joven tomando el brazo de Sakura. Esta intentó zafarse sin resultados. En ese instante aparece el joven de traje azul oscuro, dio vuelta a Kimura y sin previo aviso le golpeó en pleno rostro. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la nariz de Kimura. ¡Estúpido Hiraguizawa! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¿Me escuchaste? –pero el joven no le prestó atención. Kimura ingresó al palacio mientras el muchacho se acercó a Sakura. No debiste hacer eso Eriol... -pero no logró continuar porque se vio envuelta en un cálido abrazo – ¿Shaoran?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bueno aquí renaciendo de la oscuridad he llegado con un nuevo capítulo!!!! Sé que prometí darles algunas vueltas más al baile, pero tuve que explicar algunas cosas que son relevantes para la historia, y si ponía todo lo del baile iban a salir muchas páginas. Pero calma... prometo demorar menos en subir el proximo capítulo....xDD!!  
  
Agradeciemientos especiales a...  
  
Nicolita: Jejejej siempre me estás apoyando en esto... cierto? Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todo... Ah! Tranquila amiga... Todo mi apoyo para ti también!  
  
Yashi: Gracias por tu review.... Bueno espero que hayas notado el plan de eriol y Shaoran.... xDD esos niños.. Y wenu solo parte del cumpleaños de Shaoran... Aquí está el cap y espero que te guste.  
  
Gipsy-chan: Siii Eriol y Tomoyo comprometidos con anillo y todo.... Pero... recuerda que nada es tan fácil como se ve. Y si... el juego era cambio de disfraces... lo descubriste muy rápido... Jejeje wenu aquí esta el nuevo capítulo... espero que lo disfrutes.  
  
Ciakaira: Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo... Creo que me estoy poniendo algo melosa... pero bueno.... Grax por tu review!  
  
JuliaSakura: Jejejej grax por tu review... Bueno aquí esta la actualización, espero que la disfrutes y bueno... no olvides dejar tu review!  
  
Aleirbagpotter: Bueno aquí llego con el quinto capitulo... y si... a mi tb me encanta la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran... A todo esto conocí a un muchacho que es muy, pero muy parecido a Shaoran.... XDDD eso no va al tema pero bueno... Ah!!! De nada por lo del review de la Dueña.... ESPERO QUE CONTINUES PRONTO!!!!! Mira que me como las uñas por continuar leyendo.....  
  
Assy: Ya estoy con el cap 5... Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Y muchas grax por tu review....!!!!!  
  
Meiling-chan: Grax por tu mail... no te preocupes si tu pc no te permite dejar reviews... con el mail me basta!!!! Gracias!!!!  
  
Wenu... por ahora solo eso....  
  
Ah!!! Dejen REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Jejeje nada mas....  
  
Dudas comentarios, quejas, lo que sea por supuesto un review, o a mi mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Arigatou! 


	6. capitulo 6

El Despertar de un Sentimiento.  
  
Capítulo 6: "Un baile para olvidar..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El muchacho continuaba abrazándola. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente...  
  
Soy yo... -mientras Sakura se veía muy sorprendida – ¿Bailaría conmigo esta pieza? –preguntó y sin esperar respuesta rodeó a Sakura con sus brazos. Comenzó a moverse al son de la melodía que provenía del salón. Sakura no dijo nada... hasta que aquella pieza finalizó.  
  
Pero... ¿qué significa esto?  
  
Que Eriol debe estar muy divertido haciéndose pasar por el príncipe del Este –dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la muchacha –Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Eriol... quiero estar contigo y nada más.  
  
Y no es peligroso? Los pueden descubrir.  
  
Lo dudo... todos están preocupados de si mismos... es una de las ventajas en este momento. Y Eriol debe estar aprovechando muy bien sus minutos de príncipe –comentó Shaoran.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Sakura.  
  
¿Quieres saber? –la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y ambos regresaron de la mano hasta el salón.  
  
Eriol estaba bailando junto a la princesa Tomoyo. Ambos lucían muy felices, y por lo visto nadie había notado el cambio de personas en aquel salón. Ni siquiera la Reina Ieran. Algunos de los invitados les acompañaban en la pista de baile, mientras otros preferían observarles. En eso termina la pieza, y Eriol no pudiendo resistirse, besó a Tomoyo. Muchas de las personas quedaron impresionadas. Pero sobre todo Ieran Li. Conocía a su hijo y nunca le había visto hacer algo así en público.  
  
¡Maldito Eriol! –exclamó Shaoran bastante enfadado. Sakura lo miró desconcertada –Le pedí que no la besara con tantas personas... ¿sabes lo que pasara ahora? ¡Creerán que yo la besé!  
  
Pues entonces paguémosle con la misma moneda –dijo pícaramente Sakura y abrazando a Shaoran, le besó apasionadamente. Muchas personas allí quedaron perplejas pues no se conocía a la pretendiente del marqués de Haragana, y de improviso ella había aparecido en aquella fiesta. Un poco más lejos Eriol y Tomoyo observaban la escena.  
  
Ese Li... no sabía que fuese capaz de hacer eso en público –dijo Eriol bastante divertido.  
  
Pues tú acabas de conseguirle a él una semana de interrogatorios. Porque no dudo que a su madre no le agrade la escenita de hace unos minutos –dijo Tomoyo entre risitas.  
  
¡Qué más da! El acaba de arruinar mi reputación como el soltero más codiciado de la corte... -pero al ver la mirada de Tomoyo a través de la máscara agregó –Vamos mi flor de ciruelo... no te vas a enfadar por eso ¿o si?  
  
No lo sé –dijo indiferentemente la muchacha.  
  
Ven aquí –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la dirigía a los jardines de palacio.  
  
Cuando llegaban a la pileta que allí había, se detuvieron al ver unas siluetas para ambos conocidas. Shaoran de pie y Sakura sentada sobre la orilla de la pileta. Habían salido segundos antes que ellos del salón.  
  
¿Pero por qué no quieres aceptar mi propuesta? –preguntaba Shaoran.  
  
Muy simple... Si acepto pondríamos en peligro a demasiadas personas. Lo siento Shaoran, pero sé que al igual que a mí, no te agradaría cargar con la vida de miles de inocentes que puedan morir si no se realiza esta alianza –dijo tranquilamente Sakura. A pesar de todo su corazón, se sentía verdaderamente desgarrado al no poder aceptar lo que ella misma había deseado desde que conoció los sentimientos que existían para su Shaoran.  
  
Sakura... siempre estás pensando en los demás... me gustaría creer que algún día me dirás que aceptas.  
  
Tal vez ese día nunca llegue –pensó la joven posando su mirada en el piso. El agua caía suavemente por la pileta, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en el cristalino líquido.  
  
Quisiera que al menos aceptases algo que tengo para ti –dijo casi en un susurro inaudible. Quienes les observaban no pudieron escuchar bien. El muchacho hurgó en su bolsillo, para sacar una pequeña cajita –Ábrela –agregó entregándosela.  
  
Pero... -exclamó Sakura al ver su contenido. Era un colgante muy bello, de plata. Tenía un aro alrededor de una estrella de ocho puntas. En el centro de la estrella, llevaba incrustado un diamante blanco. Finalmente llevaba unas pequeñas alas a sus costados –No puedo aceptar eso!  
  
Tienes que hacerlo... porque ese será el símbolo de nuestro amor... y porque no existe ni existirá otra dueña que no seas tú –agregó muy seguro de lo que decía. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida era franco con sus sentimientos. Sacó la estrella de la cajita y la colgó al cuello de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran yo... yo quiero que sepas que... -comenzó Sakura muy nerviosa. Shaoran la abrazó. Pero ambos fueron interrumpida por una conocida voz.  
  
¡Bravo! –dijo apareciendo de detrás de unos arbustos mientras aplaudía. Ni siquiera Eriol y Tomoyo que observaban desde unos arbustos más lejanos, se habían percatado de la presencia de aquel intruso.  
  
Kimura... -pronunció Shaoran.  
  
Príncipe Shaoran... no necesita esconderse bajo esa máscara... porque ya sé que es usted. Así que con Hiraguizawa lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado. Pero... ¿qué ganancias obtuvo el marqués con todo esto?  
  
Ninguna... solo me hizo un favor –dijo el joven intentando encubrir a Eriol y a Tomoyo.  
  
Entonces... Si usted besó a esta muchacha hace unos minutos atrás en el salón, quien besó a la princesa Tomoyo también fue... ¿usted? –tanto Sakura como Shaoran quedaron perplejos. Kimura los tenía atrapados... y no solo a ellos, sino también a sus amigos.  
  
¡No tienes por qué entrometerte en esto! –exclamó un enfurecido Shaoran, mientras Sakura le retenía del brazo.  
  
Tranquilo... Li. Aun tengo un respeto por tu madre, pues a ella le debo mi vida. Así que no le diré lo que sucede contigo, pues no quiero ver la decepción en su rostro. Sobre todo viniendo de su único varón. Sin embargo hay una condición, y esto lo puedes tomar como una amenaza de mi parte... te quiero lejos de Sakura... para siempre. Tú debes cumplir con tu boda... y yo... pues a mi no me desagradaría tener como esposa a esa preciosura –señalando a Sakura –Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para darme tu respuesta.  
  
¡Eres un imbécil! –exclamó Shaoran lanzándose sobre el tipo, pero este desenfundó la espada que llevaba en su cinto, y en un rápido movimiento la filosa hoja quedó en el cuello de Shaoran.  
  
Ni lo sueñes Li Shaoran... tú no me vuelves a poner una mano encima. Si te mueves un milímetro más, no dudaré en matarte, y contigo a la muchacha –mirando a Sakura –Lo siento querida, pero en ese caso no podría dejar testigos que puedan acusarme del asesinato del príncipe.  
  
¿Crees que así puedes ganarte el corazón de una mujer? –preguntó la muchacha muy asustada mientras se interponía entre Shaoran y Kimura. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.  
  
¿El... corazón de una mujer? –preguntó para luego comenzar a reír estruendosamente -Con tener su cuerpo es más que suficiente. Las mujeres son un buen adorno... aunque en tu caso... creo que podría llegar a amarte –agregó acariciando un mechón del cabello de Sakura. Shaoran enfurecido y sin poder contener su ira, atacó a Kimura, pero éste esquivó el golpe y le devolvió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Shaoran cayó al piso casi sin poder respirar.  
  
¡Shaoran! –exclamó Sakura mientras corría a su lado.  
  
La próxima vez no dudaré en usar mi espada. Recuérdalo... tienes hasta mañana para entregarme a la muchacha Li –dijo Kimura enfundando su espada y retirándose del lugar –Así que... Feliz Cumpleaños príncipe Shaoran... espero que disfrute... la última noche con su amada.  
  
Shaoran vio como aquel muchacho se alejaba del lugar... y una sensación de odio invadió su ser. Era horrible. Se sentía impotente y desvalido. ¿Acaso no tenía otra opción? ¡Eso jamás... antes de dejar a Sakura prefería morir!  
  
Quizá... sea lo mejor –pronunció suavemente la muchacha. Su mirada, bastante vidriosa, evitaba la de Shaoran.  
  
¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura? ¡Olvídalo! Antes de dejarte yo prefiero morir ¿me escuchaste? –pero Sakura puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.  
  
Tal vez nuestro deseo sea intenso, pero nuestro destino no nos tiene deparado estar juntos. No al menos aquí... Tú eres un príncipe, y yo una doncella... ambos en medio de una guerra entre países que amenaza destruir y traer consigo la muerte y desolación. No quiero eso...! –mientras una lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas –No quiero eso ni para ti, ni para nadie.  
  
Pero... yo te amo Sakura... ¿qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó el joven.  
  
Nosotros solo somos juguetes del destino... Recuerda siempre que yo... también... –la joven se acercó lentamente al muchacho y le besó apasionadamente, mientras algunas frías lágrimas caían por su rostro. Shaoran se abrazó a su cuerpo. No quería... no deseaba que aquel beso terminase... ella le decía adiós... ese beso no era otra cosa que una dura y desgarradora despedida. Cuando la muchacha se separó sintió desfallecer. Sakura se iba a poner en pie cuando Shaoran la detuvo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con fuerza.  
  
No Sakura... ¡no lo permitiré¡  
  
Lo siento... –dijo ella y zafándose de aquellos poderosos brazos, salió corriendo en dirección desconocida. Shaoran la vio alejarse, como si con ella se marchara toda su vida en un segundo.  
  
Mientras tanto aun entre los arbustos, Tomoyo no reaccionaba... su mirada estaba perdida. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos para el muchacho, ella habló.  
  
¿Es acaso ese el final que les espera? ¿Eso nos depara el futuro? –preguntó la joven con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.  
  
No puedes hablar del futuro si aun no has vivido el presente... tranquila Tomoyo.  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero nada. Ahora tendremos que ser más precavidos, pero sobre todo, tendremos que jugar muy bien nuestras cartas. Solo tendremos una oportunidad –agregó Eriol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tomoyo veía un semblante tan serio en el muchacho.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya estaba amaneciendo... Shaoran vagaba por las calles de la cuidad. Aquella era su última esperanza. Se dirigía a la casa de los padres de Sakura. Luego de que la muchacha escapase, no había regresado al salón de la fiesta. Había buscado a Sakura por todo el castillo, sin resultados positivos. Bastante desesperado, solo le quedaba este último lugar. Si no la encontraba allí, no sabría qué hacer. Tocó varias veces la puerta. Incluso gritó en variadas ocasiones, lo que despertó a algunos de los vecinos de casas colindantes. Luego de una hora se rindió por completo. Era como si... Sakura se hubiese esfumado. ¡Como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado! Regresó al castillo muy apurado... sabía que la comitiva del este no partiría hasta dentro de una hora. Llegó al castillo y preguntó por Kimura a uno de los guardias del este.  
  
Kimura se fue hace media hora –explicó la fría voz de Ieran Li.  
  
¡Qué! –exclamó Shaoran sin ocultar su sorpresa. No podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo. Salió disparado en dirección a los aposentos de Tomoyo. Cuando llegaba allí, Rika salía de la habitación – ¿Has visto a Sakura? –le preguntó.  
  
Sakura. Ella... –dudando unos instantes -ella se ha marchado al Este –explicó Rika con un dejo de melancolía ya que Sakura era como su hermana.  
  
¿Se fue con Kimura? –preguntó temiendo y no queriendo escuchar esa respuesta.  
  
Por lo que me explicó, aquel joven le ofreció matrimonio –dijo Rika –Pero...  
  
¿Pero que? –apresuró Shaoran.  
  
Si me disculpa... conozco a Sakura desde que éramos unas niñas. No sé que ha sucedido con ustedes, pero jamás vi tanto amor en sus ojos como lo había para usted cada vez que le miraba –aquí Shaoran se sorprendió. Rika continuó con su relato –Sin embargo, hacia ese joven, Kimura... sus ojos estaban inexpresivos...  
  
Muchas gracias –dijo Shaoran poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la doncella - ¿La princesa esta lista?  
  
Así es señor –pero Shaoran no espero un segundo más e ingresó a la habitación. Rika algo extrañada prefirió no inmiscuirse en esos asuntos.  
  
Princesa necesito saber si usted estaba al tanto de lo que haría Sakura –comenzó Shaoran.  
  
¿Lo que haría Sakura? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada por su amiga.  
  
Entonces no lo sabe. Me temo que no se encuentra bien... Se ha marchado esta mañana con Kimura al Este –explicó Shaoran. Aquellas palabras salieron casi raspando su garganta.  
  
¡Eso no es posible! –exclamó Tomoyo palideciendo.  
  
Si lo es... Ayer por la noche...  
  
Ya lo sé –interrumpió Tomoyo –Con Eriol fuimos testigos de todo lo que sucedió en los jardines, incluso de la amenaza de Kimura. Pero no pensamos que él se la llevaría de este lugar.  
  
Era lo único que podía hacer. Si ella se hubiese quedado aquí, mientras él iba a arreglar sus asuntos, yo hubiese hecho lo imposible por escapar con Sakura –dijo tranquilamente Shaoran.  
  
Y... ¿qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Por ahora deberá calmarse... la noticia no le ha asentado para nada bien –dijo el joven observando el rostro de Tomoyo –Yo viajaré al Este.  
  
Pero... ¿Cómo conseguirá que su madre permita aquel viaje?  
  
Le diré que necesito ir por algunas cosas personales... no lo sé, pero ella no evitará que vaya por Sakura –agregó decidido a enfrentarse a su propia madre si era necesario.  
  
Entonces... mucha suerte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el camino principal. Llevaba a la muchacha sujeta por la cintura, mientras con la otra mano dirigía al caballo. A lo lejos se podía ver una amplia bifurcación. Un camino al Este, otro al Norte y uno al oeste.  
  
Bueno mí querida Sakura... te presento el camino a tu futuro hogar –dijo mientras ordenaba al caballo que continuara su marcha, pero en vez de tomar el camino al Este, se dirigió al norte.  
  
¡Este no es el camino a las tierras del Este!  
  
¿Quien dijo que te llevaría al Este? Soy una caja de sorpresas Sakura... aún ni te imaginas quien soy realmente. ¿Creíste que te llevaría a vivir a las tierras de esos estúpidos Li? –decía mientras fruncía su ceño. Odiaba demasiado a la familia Li, a pesar de que ellos lo hubieran cuidado cuando le abandonaron.  
  
Pero... ¿por qué se comporta así? ¿Qué relación puede tener con el Norte? –se preguntaba Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En tanto, Shaoran se encontraba en medio de una discusión con su madre. La Reina no estaba dispuesta a permitir su viaje, y ya la comitiva se encontraba camino al palacio del este. No permitiría que viajase solo.  
  
Iré con Yamasaki si eso te tranquiliza madre, pero necesito ir al este.  
  
¿Pero cuál es el apuro que tienes? –preguntó la mujer – últimamente te comportas de una forma muy extraña. Además solo faltan dos semanas para tu boda. ¿Cómo le explicaré a los monarcas del Sur tu repentina partida?  
  
Yo sé que eso no será un problema –dijo Shaoran.  
  
No... no lo puedo permitir.  
  
¡Madre iré con tu consentimiento o sin él! –exclamó Shaoran perdiendo la paciencia. Había demasiada determinación en su rostro. Sin duda era un digno hijo de Hien Li.  
  
Está bien... irás, pero te llevarás a Yamasaki ¿entendido?  
  
Gracias –dijo Shaoran retirándose de aquella habitación.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Después de viajar durante cuatro horas sin detenerse, llegaron a las tierras del Este. Se dirigieron inmediatamente al palacio, preguntando por Kimura. Nadie le había visto llegar. En eso se encontró en uno de los pasillos con Meiling.  
  
¿Shaoran? Pero... tú estabas en el sur cuando partimos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Necesito saber si Kimura regresó –dijo el joven. El semblante serio le indicaba a Meiling que algo no andaba bien.  
  
No... él no regresó –explicó Meiling. La mirada de Shaoran se ensombreció. Definitivamente había perdido la pista de su amada.  
  
¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Creo que es algo que no comprenderías –dijo Shaoran dando media vuelta para retirarse.  
  
Tiene relación con la doncella... ¿Sakura? –el joven quedó perplejo. Así que Meiling también conocía la verdad, pero no le había comentado nada.  
  
Si... Kimura se la llevó bajo amenaza –confesó el joven. Realmente estaba preocupado por Sakura. Meiling le vio dirigirse a los pisos inferiores. Le siguió, hasta darle alcance.  
  
Pues no te vas a desalentar por eso –dijo la muchacha –Tendremos que buscar la forma de ayudarla... ¿cierto? –agregó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
Gracias.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nuevamente estaba camino al Sur. Todas las respuestas las encontraría en aquel lugar. De eso estaba seguro, pues conversando con uno de los oficiales de la guardia, había logrado averiguar algunas cosas de suma importancia.  
  
*~*~* Flash-Back *~*~*  
  
Pues... Kimura cambió totalmente cuando su madre, la Reina Ieran le entregó una carta –confesó el soldado.  
  
¿Una carta? –preguntó el muchacho.  
  
Así es alteza. Desde aquel minuto se convirtió en un hombre déspota y soberbio. Cualquiera diría que aquella noticia le había enloquecido.  
  
¿Dices que se la entregó mi madre? –interrogó Shaoran.  
  
Si... yo estuve presente cuando lo hizo.  
  
*~*~* Fin Flash-Back *~*~*  
  
Ahora solo debería llegar al Sur, y obtendría todas las respuestas a sus dudas, y tal vez conseguiría alguna pista del paradero de Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya anochecía cuando llegaron al palacio del Sur. Antes de que Yamasaki se retirase, Shaoran le detuvo.  
  
Yamasaki... quería agradecerte por la ayuda que me has brindado.  
  
No es necesario que haga eso majestad –dijo el muchacho –Estoy para ayudarle. Además... aquella muchacha también es importante para mi querida Chiharu...  
  
Sí...  
  
¡Pero no se desanime! Sabía usted que en la antigüedad las princesas eran llevadas a un lago donde vivía un dragón de agua, para comprobar así la valentía de su futuro esposo, y para recuperarlas, el caballero debía...  
  
¡Takashi Yamasaki! –interrumpió Chiharu mientras le tomaba de una oreja –No más mentiras ¿entendido?  
  
¿Era una mentira? –preguntó Shaoran desconcertado.  
  
Discúlpelo –dijo Chiharu llevándose a Yamasaki.  
  
El muchacho se dirigió entonces a los aposentos de su madre. Tocó a la puerta y ella abrió.  
  
¿Ya estás de regreso? Pensé que te quedarías hasta mañana en el este.  
  
Madre... no tengo tiempo para eso –dijo el joven –Necesito saber qué contenido tenía la carta que le entregaste a Kimura antes de que viniéramos.  
  
¿Carta? –preguntó Ieran en tono nervioso.  
  
No hagas como si no lo supieras –agregó el joven –El contenido era valioso ¿cierto?  
  
Así es...  
  
¿Qué decía? –preguntó.  
  
Era una carta escrita por la madre de Kimura... en ella le explicaba quién era su padre, y los motivos que la habían llevado a abandonarle –explicó Ieran.  
  
Pero eso no es todo... -pensó Shaoran – ¿Qué más decía?  
  
Solo eso –aseguró Ieran. Pero Shaoran sabía que su madre le ocultaba algo.  
  
¿Quién es el padre de Kimura? –preguntó. Inmediatamente Ieran se alteró. Al fin había dado en el punto clave –Madre habla de una vez si no quieres cargar con esa mentira durante el resto de tu vida. Ya me canse de ser el hijo ejemplar, el que siempre acepta todo así de fácil.  
  
Por qué me estás hablando así? Que te sucede? –preguntó en tono bastante autoritario, que habría asustado a cualquiera en cosa de segundos. Pero no a Li.  
  
Que al fin he encontrado alguien por quien luchar y por quien ir en contra de todo y de todos... Por quién desear un futuro mejor. Al fin encontré a quien amar... -terminó en un tono más calmado –Ahora necesito que me digas quién es el padre de Kimura. ¡Necesito una pista que me lleve a él!  
  
Su padre es Shinishi.  
  
¡Qué! –exclamó sorprendido. Aquello no estaba dentro de los límites de su imaginación. Se iba a retirar, cuando Ieran le detuvo.  
  
Es por esa muchacha ¿cierto? –preguntó – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Si ella se fue con él, es porque no le importas –Estas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre a Shaoran.  
  
¡Si ella se fue, es porque de lo contrario Kimura revelaría toda la verdad! Ya estoy harto de que intentes velar por mi vida, según lo que tú creas correcto... y te aclaro algo madre... ¡No me casaré con la princesa Tomoyo! –aquí Ieran se sorprendió – ¡No lo haré, porque voy a buscar a Sakura aunque me lleve la vida entera! Y si es necesario me enfrentaré a Shinishi, a Kimura y a quien se atraviese en mi camino. Y esta vez no me detendrás –dijo saliendo enfurecido de aquel lugar. Caminó por el corredor unos cuantos pasos...  
  
Yo le acompañaré majestad –dijo el muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, quien le miraba decidido –Si usted me lo permite.  
  
Yue... Tú eres un escolta de los monarcas del sur.  
  
Creo que con Yukito Tsukishiro basta para protegerlos a ambos.  
  
Pero... ¿por qué? –preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Porque me hubiese gustado haber tenido aquel valor para enfrentarme a todos cuando debí hacerlo –dijo recordando el incidente con Kaira –Además conozco muy bien las tierras del norte... yo pertenezco a ese lugar.  
  
No es solo por eso –aseguró Shaoran.  
  
No... también tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con Shinishi –aclaró Yue cuyo semblante se ensombreció.  
  
Está bien –aceptó Shaoran –Pero iremos solos. Mañana temprano me acompañarás a la casa de Hiraguizawa. Hay que ponerlo al tanto de nuestro plan por si algo fallase.  
  
Si majestad –asintió Yue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El castillo despertó aquella noche debido a los gritos provenientes desde la cuidad. Shaoran fue uno de los primeros en llegar a la estancia del palacio. Luego de unos instantes llegó un mensajero, muy asustado. Todos los monarcas estaban presentes.  
  
Habla –ordenó el rey Fuutara.  
  
¡Alteza se han apoderado del Este! –explicó el mensajero –Aprovechando la ausencia de los monarcas, y la desaparición del primer oficial de la guardia, atacaron hace unas horas. La gente que logró huir se ha refugiado en estas tierras, pero hay otras personas que no corrieron con la misma suerte. Algunos fueron llevados al palacio real en el norte, y están encerrados en los calabozos. La guardia fronteriza logró detener a los soldados de Shinishi, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo podrán continuar con esa situación. Junto a ellos están peleando los soldados del este que sobrevivieron.  
  
Pues al menos se ha logrado la unión de ambos países que era lo que deseábamos. Pero se perdieron las tierras del Este.  
  
Por eso no habrá problema –dijo Shaoran –Pronto las podremos recuperar... lamentablemente las vidas de quienes murieron son irremplazables.  
  
¿Cómo piensa recuperar las tierras? –preguntó la reina Sonomi. Tomoyo miraba atenta el semblante de Shaoran. El muchacho estaba decidido a todo. Pero esa decisión lo podía llevar directo a la muerte.  
  
Primero reforzaremos los ejércitos en la frontera. No hay que permitir que Shinishi ingrese al sur. De lo demás me encargo yo –agregó.  
  
No te olvides de mí –se escuchó la voz de Eriol quien acababa de llegar al palacio.  
  
Eriol... no te metas en este asunto... es algo personal.  
  
Olvídalo. Sabes que sin mí te será difícil llegar al norte –dijo Eriol –Además tengo un plan, y muy buenos aliaos en el norte. Supongo que no lograré convencerte de que no vayas solo cierto? –preguntó y todos los presentes quedaron perplejos.  
  
Yo iré con él –aclaró Yue quien se había mantenido en silencio –El príncipe a aceptado que lo guíe al norte. Además conozco muy bien esas tierras.  
  
Nos infiltraremos en el palacio –explicó Shaoran.  
  
Pues creo que deberías esperar –habló Eriol.  
  
Esperar! No podemos esperar!  
  
Escúchame bien Shaoran Li –exclamó el joven insubordinadamente –En este momento si te infiltras en el castillo tendrás mas problemas de los que imaginas. Kimura está al tanto de su posición como futuro heredero y ha llegado hasta Shinishi. Está viviendo en el palacio, y llevaban más de un mes planeando el ataque al Este –con esto todos los presentes se sorprendieron –No creas que este fue un simple ataque sorpresa. Kimura quiere a toda costa que intentes atacar el norte.  
  
Más de un mes? –preguntó Ieran.  
  
Así es –aseguró Eriol –Solo ayer me enteré de parte de los detalles. He estado vigilando a Kimura desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Todo indica que piensa acceder a la corona ya que Shinishi está viejo y enfermo.  
  
Pero esperar hasta cuando Eriol? Hasta que sea dueño también de las tierras del sur? –preguntó Shaoran en un intento por comprender lo que su primo le decía.  
  
Kimura ha anunciado su boda... -aquí Shaoran le miró, comprendiendo lo que este le explicaba. Su sangre hirvió nuevamente, y una rabia incontenible se apoderó de él -pero tranquilo... el propio Kimura ha marcado la fecha de su derrota.  
  
Cuándo se llevará a cabo la boda? –preguntó Tomoyo. Sabía que Sakura estaba involucrada en aquella situación y verdaderamente estaba preocupada.  
  
En dos semanas... -aclaró Eriol.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
XD!!! Aquí estoy de regreso.... Séptimo capítulo... todo un logro para mí, ya que últimamente mi imaginación está un poco... ida si se puede decir de esa forma.  
  
Qué les pareció el capítulo? Jejeje lamento lo del baile, pero las cosas se tenían que complicar un poco no creen? Por qué Sakura aceptó irse con Kimura? Supongo que habrán notado sus razones... Y el pobre Shaoran? @_@  
  
Bueno ahí Yamasaki sacando a relucir su personalidad... y Eriol nuevamente es el muchacho de los misterios... de donde consiguió tal información??? Jejeje solo algunos de los misterios que dejaré para el siguiente capítulo... XD  
  
Como siempre mis agradecimientos a quienes dejaron sus reviews... que no les cuesta nada dejar otro por cierto... jejejeje  
  
Dudas comentarios y demases en un review, o al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Matta Ne!! 


	7. Capitulo 7

El Despertar de un Sentimiento.  
  
Capítulo 7: "En mi mente..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Sur... 10:45 am...  
  
Habían pasado dos días... dos largos días sin verla, los que parecían una eternidad. ¿Se puede llegar a querer tanto como para enloquecer de amor? Tal vez llegar al desquicio total no sería su caso... simplemente deseaba estar con ella, a costa de todo. Y en eso ya había poca cordura de su parte. Morir intentando penetrar el castillo, sería como perder todo lo que habían logrado en ese tiempo... Aunque aquello no sería tan terrible como la muerte de su corazón, si su flor de cerezo llegase a recibir nupcias con Kimura...  
  
¿Li me estás escuchando? –Preguntaba Yue con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Lo siento... me distraje nuevamente –se disculpó el joven príncipe -¿Qué me decías?  
  
Que si continúa así de distraído, de seguro lo matarán antes de que cruce las fronteras del norte.  
  
Eso nunca... la volveré a ver aunque muera en el intento.  
  
Pues creo que a ella le agradará más vivo que muerto –agregó Yue –No me gustaría ver el rostro triste de Sakura en su funeral –comentó. Shaoran le miró detenidamente. Aquellas palabras le hicieron dudar de los verdaderos motivos que tenía Yue para ayudarle.  
  
¿Cuál es tu interés en ir al Norte? –preguntó Shaoran sorprendiendo al guardia. Este le miró por unos segundos.  
  
Es una deuda no saldada –terminó por contestar. Se alejó unos pasos de Shaoran, pero este le siguió hasta quedar a su lado, deteniendo su marcha.  
  
¿Sólo eso? –inquirió el joven.  
  
¿Qué se está imaginando majestad? –preguntó Yue comprendiendo los motivos de la duda del príncipe –No creerá usted que yo...  
  
Si... eso creo –comentó con seguridad el joven príncipe - ¿Tienes o en algún momento tuviste un tipo de interés en Sakura?  
  
Yo... -dudó el guardia.  
  
Sé honesto por favor –exigió Shaoran.  
  
Cuando llegué a este lugar, admito que sentí cierta atracción por ella –Shaoran le miró algo molesto, pero contuvo sus comentarios –Su inocencia, su ternura, su capacidad de amar... Pero luego de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que aquella atracción sucedió porque ella se parecía demasiado a... Kaira. Kaira era mi prometida en el norte... Nos casaríamos cuando llegase la primavera, de eso hace ya seis años.  
  
¿Qué pasó con ella? –preguntó Li.  
  
Kaira... en uno de los ataques de los soldados de Shinishi, a la comarca en la que ella vivía, fue capturada y llevada al palacio. Nunca supe lo que allí le sucedió. Yo tenía tan solo dieciocho años, como usted... -aquí detuvo su relato y una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro –Intenté ayudarla, pero fui descubierto y perseguido. Uno de los soldados, que por lo demás me odiaba desde que éramos unos niños, pudo darme una estocada en el pecho, y creyéndome muerto regresó al palacio triunfante.  
  
¿Y qué sucedió después? –preguntó Shaoran quien se notaba interesado en aquella historia. En cierto modo se podía ver reflejada su propia situación en aquellos personajes.  
  
Tsukishiro me encontró herido y me trajo al sur, después de que le expliqué la situación en el norte.  
  
Ya veo... ¿y quieres enfrentarte a Shinishi no es así? –preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Si... por Kaira y por... -calló. Aun no era el momento de confesar aquel secreto.  
  
¿Por?  
  
Shaoran –se escuchó un llamado desde la puerta. Era Eriol, quien llegaba del oeste con noticias.  
  
Me han informado que el este está completamente sitiado... No hay forma de ingresar. Además han saqueado nuestros almacenes de defensa, robando todas las armas que allí guardábamos –explicó el joven –En tanto la frontera del oeste está bastante descuidada. Y por lo que logré averiguar, la campiña de la montaña no ha caído aun bajo el yugo de Shinishi, pues este desconoce su existencia.  
  
Lo que significa que aun tenemos la reserva de armamentos en ese lugar –acotó Shaoran. El muchacho se mantuvo pensativo, mientras Eriol continuaba con su explicación.  
  
Así es, pero no podemos asegurar que la búsqueda de las armas sea segura. El camino está tapado por la nieve, por lo que tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagamos.  
  
Entonces... -comenzó Li acercándose a una mesa en la que estaba extendido el mapa de las tierras. Yue y Eriol se acercaron también –Iremos por el paso de Helm hacia el Oeste. Usaremos la antigua ruta de los comerciantes, y tomaremos el camino principal cuando hayamos ingresado a la campiña de la montaña. Si tenemos suerte el viejo Clow nos podrá ayudar.  
  
¿El viejo Clow? ¿Hablas de aquel ermitaño? –preguntó Eriol.  
  
Del mismo... aunque no lo creas no es una mala persona –comentó Shaoran dejando confundido a Eriol.  
  
Pero... ¿de dónde lo conoces? –Li rió al escuchar esa pregunta.  
  
Es una interesante historia... pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Debemos marchar de inmediato. ¡Yamasaki! Partiremos dentro de media hora –ordenó el muchacho – ¿entendido?  
  
Si señor.  
  
Recuerda... solo veinte hombres... nada más –advirtió Shaoran.  
  
No se preocupe majestad –dijo Yamasaki con una gran sonrisa –Seremos veintitrés –y luego se marchó.  
  
¿Veintitrés? –preguntó Shaoran  
  
Si... incluyéndote a ti, a mí y a Yue... da un total de veintitrés hombres –aclaró Eriol.  
  
Como lo deseen... -agregó resignado.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Norte... 11:46 am...  
  
Llevaba poco tiempo despierta. Sin duda había pasado una pésima noche, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese lugar. Aun así no podía evitar la sensación de soledad que la invadía. Kimura, que la había visitado solo dos veces durante su estancia en aquel lugar, al verla así había buscado una dama de compañía, que resultó ser una mujer de unos 23 años de edad. Muy bella, de figura bastante estilizada, y unos bellos ojos verdes, muy similares a los de ella, pero más oscuros, llevaba su cabello negro y liso, atado en una coleta que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Poseía finísimas facciones capaces de encantar a cualquiera, pero su mirada se veía perdida y algo vacía, lo que le dio a entender que la mujer ocultaba un gran secreto.  
  
Buenos días señorita Sakura –saludó la mujer mientras hacía una reverencia frente a la muchacha.  
  
Por favor... no necesitas hacer eso. Yo siempre he sido una doncella...  
  
Pero ahora es la futura reina de esta nación –interrumpió la mujer –Y debo respetarla ante todo –agregó secamente.  
  
Yo...  
  
¿Cómo puede...? ¿Acaso no entiende que esta es su perdición? –preguntó la mujer perdiendo la compostura.  
  
¿Casarme con Kimura? –preguntó tranquilamente la muchacha –La verdad es que no lo amo... ni siquiera tengo el más mínimo interés en él –confesó Sakura.  
  
Majestad... ¿sabe usted que por lo que me está confesando tendría que pagar con su cabeza?  
  
Lo sé... pero también sé que no eres capaz de decírselo a nadie. Menos a Kimura –agregó Sakura.  
  
¿Cómo puede estar segura de eso?  
  
Simple... me lo dice tu mirada. Tú tampoco estás en este lugar por tu propia voluntad –dijo Sakura, viendo la reacción de la mujer –Lo sé por la forma en que miraste a Kimura cuando te dejó aquí hace unos instantes. Era una mirada de odio... llena de ira. Pero no es bueno que guardes tanto rencor en tu corazón.  
  
Usted no sabe lo que yo sé... ni ha vivido lo mismo que me a ha tocado a mi –dijo la mujer dando media vuelta para retirarse.  
  
Nos veremos más tarde...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paso de Helm... media tarde...  
  
Los caballos estaban bastante cansados, al igual que sus jinetes. Se detuvieron a la orilla del río para comer algo y dar de beber a los caballos, además de permitirles un descanso.  
  
¿Donde está Shaoran? –preguntó Eriol cuando se encontró con Yue, quien alimentaba a su caballo.  
  
No lo sé... hace un rato salió con su caballo. Dijo que si no regresaba dentro de una hora, continuásemos el viaje y que nos alcanzaría al pie de la montaña –explicó Yue.  
  
Otra vez está con sus secretos... sin duda que mi primito es una persona muy especial.  
  
Es un hombre enamorado... eso es todo –comentó Yue –Y creo que no es el único que haría cualquier locura por ver a su amada. ¿O me equivoco anciana Kia? –preguntó sorprendiendo a Eriol. Ese nombre lo había utilizado el día en que se infiltró al castillo vestido de anciana, para pedirle matrimonio a Tomoyo.  
  
Je, je –rió Eriol viéndose descubierto -¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
No soy tonto como los demás guardias... aunque debo admitir que tienes capacidades histriónicas.  
  
Gracias...  
  
Mientras tanto un poco más lejos de aquel lugar, Shaoran se había internado en la espesura del bosque. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que allí le encontraría... pero ¿Dónde se había metido? En eso escuchó el silbar de una flecha cruzando el aire, y en un rápido moviendo logró esquivarla.  
  
¿Eres tú Li? –preguntó una voz grave.  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Shaoran buscando en dirección al lugar del cual provenía la flecha.  
  
Porque eres el único que puede esquivar fácilmente mis flechas –explicó el hombre saliendo de su escondite. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta años, de cabello oscuro y ojos azul mar. Shaoran le miró sorprendido.  
  
¿Clow?  
  
El mismo... -aclaró el hombre –Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, aunque no me traigas muy buenas noticias. Pero si estás mucho más alto muchacho. Ya eres todo un hombre.  
  
Pues... usted no se queda atrás... nadie en su sano juicio creería que usted tiene setenta años –comentó Shaoran, lo que provocó risas en el hombre.  
  
Nadie excepto tú –agregó Clow.  
  
Pues créame que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.  
  
Por una mujer supongo... -dijo asertivamente el hombre. Al ver la mirada de confusión del muchacho se explicó mejor –Siempre fuiste un muchacho centrado, y por lo demás un gran luchador. Estaba seguro de que tu espíritu no se podría turbar fácilmente, pero también tenía la certeza de que si algo podía lograr eso, sería una mujer. Y debe ser muy especial...  
  
Por supuesto... es la mujer más especial de este mundo –confesó Shaoran mientras un ligero tono carmín subía a sus mejillas, logrando que se azorase en extremo.  
  
Mmm... así que luchando por alguien más... eso era lo que te hacía falta –dijo Clow.  
  
Una razón para morir...  
  
No creo que esa sea la palabra indicada, pero bueno... ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó el hombre.  
  
Pues... la situación en el norte está cada vez peor... Han atacado y sitiado el este, y gracias a la defensiva del sur, estas tierras aun no caen en manos de Shinishi. Todos creíamos que cuando llegase la muerte de Shinishi, podríamos descansar, pues no existían herederos al trono. Pero estábamos equivocados... si existe un heredero y ha decidido acceder a la corona.  
  
Así que hay un heredero... -comentó Clow –Era de esperarse de Shinishi. Prosigue...  
  
Se trata de Kimura... un joven que fue criado por mi familia. Cuando llegué al sur, debido al compromiso que mi madre había arreglado para que contrajera nupcias con la princesa de esas tierras, conocí a una jovencita que me enamoró. Pero ella era solo una doncella... aun así estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para tenerla a mi lado.  
  
Sin embargo...  
  
Sin embargo él se enteró de lo nuestro, y amenazó con confesar todo. Esto podría causar una guerra entre ambos países. Exigió que a cambio de su silencio, Sakura accediera a irse con él. Ella aceptó a pesar de que esto iba en contra de sus sentimientos y de los míos, pues no deseaba que más personas murieran por su culpa. Yo no lo iba a permitir, pero el se la llevó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Los seguí hasta el este, pero él nunca llegó a ese lugar. Ahí descubrimos su procedencia, y fue cuando atacaron nuestras tierras.  
  
Así que flor de cerezo... es un bello nombre.  
  
Hai –asintió Shaoran.  
  
Y ahora están en búsqueda de las armas que están guardadas en la montaña –dijo Clow. Shaoran asintió con la cabeza –Entonces lo mejor es que cuando lleguen al pie de la montaña, no tomen el camino principal –sugirió el hombre –Yo los guiaré por otro lugar.  
  
¿Hay otro acceso a la campiña de la montaña que no sea por el camino principal?  
  
¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que escapábamos de ese lugar antiguamente? –preguntó Clow –En marcha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todos los soldados se encontraban listos para proseguir con su viaje. Sin embargo su líder aún no regresaba. La verdad era que muy pocos estaban al tanto de que el príncipe Shaoran no se encontraba con ellos.  
  
Partiremos sin él como lo ordenó –dijo Eriol.  
  
¿Está seguro de lo que dice? –preguntó Yue.  
  
Si Shaoran dio esa orden, estoy seguro de que nos alcanzará al pie de la montaña, sino antes.  
  
Entonces daré la orden de que continuemos.  
  
No es necesario se escuchó la voz de Shaoran –Ya estoy de regreso. Yue... avisa que continuaremos con el viaje por una nueva ruta.  
  
¿Una nueva ruta? –preguntó Eriol.  
  
Si... para eso tendremos un muy buen guía. Les presento a Clow Lead –en eso aparece el hombre alto y fornido.  
  
¿Clow?  
  
El mismo –dijo el hombre –Debemos partir de inmediato Li –agregó.  
  
Si... Yamasaki avísales a todos que continuaremos la marcha –ordenó el joven.  
  
¡Si señor!  
  
Shaoran... estás seguro que él es Clow? –preguntó un confundido Eriol.  
  
Por supuesto. ¿Quién mas podría ser? –preguntó el joven.  
  
¡Pero si Clow es una anciano! –Shaoran le miró comprendiendo su duda. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a reír.  
  
Y lo es... tiene setenta años.  
  
¡Setenta! –exclamó el joven ojiazul.  
  
Setenta y dos para ser precisos –comentó Clow –Aunque no lo creas es verdad. Por lo visto eres un muchachito muy incrédulo.  
  
Bueno soy así y no creo que eso tenga algo de malo –agregó Eriol a quien le fastidió aquel comentario. Clow le miró divertido. Le agradaba ese muchacho, y en cierto sentido se parecía bastante a él cuando tenía esa edad.  
  
Inmediatamente retomaron la marcha, hasta llegar al camino principal. En vez de continuar por allí como estaba trazado en la ruta original, se internaron en la espesura del bosque.  
  
¿Están seguros de que esto es lo mejor? –preguntó Yue, quien al notar la espesura del bosque, y las bajas temperaturas que se podían sentir en aquel lugar, se sentía algo preocupado. Los soldados comenzaban a agotarse, y el frío no les ayudaba a mejorar esa situación.  
  
Si nos detenemos ahora moriremos congelados –aclaró Clow –Sé que es difícil soportar estas temperaturas, pero es lo mejor que pueden hacer.  
  
Si usted lo dice –agregó Yue. Miró al hombre. En su cuerpo, al igual que en su rostro, no se notaba el paso de los años. Además el hombre parecía no sufrir a causa de las bajas temperaturas reinantes. Era demasiado extraño para tener más de setenta años. Clow se detuvo e hizo una seña a Shaoran para que continuasen. Se acercó hasta que dar a la par de la cabalgata de Yue.  
  
No deberías juzgar las situaciones sin conocerlas. Eso no es bueno para una persona, como tampoco para un reino completo –aconsejó Clow. Luego dando la orden a su caballo, cabalgó hasta quedar liderando el batallón. Yue le miró desde su posición, bastante confundido. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso el estaba al tanto de la verdad?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aun pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.... Aun podía sentir sus cálidos labios, rozando los suyos. De solo recordar aquello un rubor se posó en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había terminado en aquel lugar? Si tan solo no se hubiese enamorado, tal vez las cosas serían distintas.  
  
Disculpe majestad –dijo su dama de compañía ingresando a la habitación –Toque cinco veces y como no respondía, decidí entrar.  
  
No te preocupes Kaira... Pero llámame Sakura –recalcó la muchacha –Está bien si no quieres hacer eso cuando esté presente Kimura o alguna otra persona, pero cuando estemos a solas, me agradaría que me llamases Sakura.  
  
Como lo desee princesa –dijo la mujer.  
  
Dime Kaira... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó la muchachita con gran interés. Kaira la miró, y al ver su expresión de súplica, comenzó su relato.  
  
Bueno... yo tenía tan solo 17 años y vivía en una de las comarcas de este reino. Estaba comprometida para casarme con un joven –dijo con un dejo de melancolía en su voz –Pero él fue asesinado por los soldados de Shinishi, y yo fui traída a este lugar. Desde aquel día no he podido salir de aquí. Está será mi eterna prisión.  
  
Nuestra eterna prisión –comentó Sakura intentando animar a la joven. Kaira esbozó una sutil sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Sakura le veía sonreír.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Al fin habían llegado a la campiña de la montaña. Cuando ingresaban a la aldea, un hombre junto a una veintena de jinetes armados, les detuvo.  
  
Les advierto que si no regresan por donde vinieron...  
  
Vengo en nombre del reino del Este –interrumpió Shaoran, enseñando el sello real del Este. Los hombres se pusieron en posición de ataque, a lo que el ejército de Shaoran tomaron una actitud de alerta.  
  
Pues eso es imposible, porque el Este fue sitiado por Shinishi –dijo el hombre que parecía liderar al bando contrario.  
  
Si... pero por distintos motivos yo me encontraba en el sur –aclaró Shaoran –Y ahora necesitamos su ayuda –dijo el muchacho y mientras intentaba bajar del caballo, el hombre lo atacó, hiriéndole en el hombro izquierdo. La habría cortado la cabeza de no ser por sus buenos reflejos.  
  
Detente Kouichi –se escuchó la voz de Clow. El hombre al verlo inmediatamente retrocedió. Shaoran estaba perdiendo mucha sangre debido a la herida propinada. Yue le había sostenido antes de que cayera del caballo, y ahora el joven hacía intentos por mantenerse en pie. Sin duda el choque de la espada con su hombro había sido muy fuerte.  
  
Señor Clow.... –alcanzó a pronunciar el hombre.  
  
El mismo. ¿Cómo está Li? –le preguntó a Yue.  
  
Ala parecer no muy bien. No logro detener la hemorragia, y está comenzando a palidecer. Aun así se niega a aceptar que lo recostemos en el piso –informó Yue.  
  
No habrá necesidad de eso. Iremos a mi casa –dijo Clow y de inmediato se encaminó hasta una pequeña cabaña ubicada cerca de la plazoleta de la aldea. Yue, ayudado por Eriol llevaban a Shaoran, quien aun se mantenía en pie.  
  
¿Clow tiene una casa aquí? ¿Pero él no es un ermitaño? –preguntó Eriol mientras seguían aun al hombre.  
  
Pues al parecer nos tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas.  
  
Mientras llegaban a la cabaña, notaron que el hombre que minutos atrás había herido a Shaoran, ahora les seguía. Ingresaron al hogar y dejaron a Shaoran en la habitación que Clow les señaló. El hombre luego les sugirió que salieran de allí, pues intentaría curar la herida. Eriol salió a regañadientes, gracias a la presión de Yue.  
  
Disculpe... ¿cómo se encuentra el joven? –preguntó el hombre. Su rostro demostraba una real preocupación.  
  
Y que lo preguntes –dijo Eriol logrando malestar en el hombre.  
  
No te preocupes estará bien –dijo Yue.  
  
¿Bien? Ha perdido mucha sangre... Con suerte y se salvará si... -comenzó Eriol, pero Yue le detuvo con una desafiante mirada.  
  
Yo no imaginé que era el rey del Este... por favor créanme –suplicó el hombre.  
  
Tranquilo... te creemos así que ve tranquilo a tu hogar. Shaoran es fuerte y pronto se recuperará –comentó Yue. El no solía ser así.  
  
¿Por qué fuiste tan compasivo con él? –preguntó Eriol, quien estaba en completo desacuerdo con la actitud del soldado.  
  
El solo protegía lo que ama... esta aldea es su hogar. Piensa que es muy difícil creer lo que dicen los soldados hoy en día, sobre todo luego de que cayeran las tierras del Este. Además Shaoran tienes bastante culpa en lo sucedido –acotó Yue.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Porque si se presenta como rey, o en todo caso enviado del Este, vestido de soldado, no puede esperar credibilidad de parte de su receptor –Eriol le dirigió una mirada de enfado, que el soldado no tomó en cuenta.  
  
Decidieron que aquella noche alojarían en la aldea. Era lo más seguro. Shaoran bajo los cuidados de Clow, ya se encontraba conciente, aunque sin duda la herida le dolía excesivamente.  
  
Si no te quedas tranquilo, la herida se abrirá nuevamente. Necesitas descansar al menos por esta noche –le decía Clow a un testarudo Li.  
  
Compréndeme Clow... me siento culpable del retraso de nuestra misión. Cada minuto que paso aquí, es una oportunidad perdida.  
  
Pero no serviría de nada que estando en esa condición, intentases regresar al sur –aclaró el hombre. Shaoran le miró detenidamente. Para ser un hombre común estaba muy bien enterado de los pasos a seguir de todo aquel que le rodeaba.  
  
La verdad es que ya no me importa lo que me suceda. Pero debo atacar el norte antes de la fiesta de matrimonio. De lo contrario... -Shaoran pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Podía imaginar a Sakura en brazos de Kimura... apretó fuertemente sus puños en señal de enfado, mientras en su hombro, una mancha carmesí comenzaba a empapar lentamente los blancos vendajes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Norte... 20:56 pm...  
  
No sabes como espero el día de nuestra boda –repetía una y otra vez Kimura a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada frente a él en aquella amplia mesa. Sakura solo dio por respuesta una sonrisa que mas logró parecer una mueca – ¿Tú no te sientes como yo? –Sakura no dio respuesta – ¿No me piensas responder? –la muchacha se mantuvo en silencio. Kimura se puso de pie hasta llegar a su lado. Sin previo aviso le tomó el rostro, hasta dejarlo frente al suyo.  
  
¡Me estás haciendo daño! –gimió Sakura, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro.  
  
No me importa el hecho de que no me quieras. Serás mi mujer, y solo mi mujer... Tal vez ese idiota de Li te enseñó lo que es el "amor" –dijo con sarcasmo y sin ocultar su malévola sonrisa –Pero escuchame bien Sakurita... -comenzó el joven atrayéndola a su cuerpo –Yo te enseñaré lo que es la pasión –La besó y luego se retiró de aquel salón, dejando a la muchacha atemorizada. Instintivamente intentó limpiarse sus labios, pero por mas que lo intentaba, aquella sensación no se alejaba. Kimura era despiadado... era un egoísta.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, Kimura se encargaba de los "asuntos de su padre", el cual se encontraba ya muy enfermo. Entró al lugar un hombre de cabello grisáceo, producto de su avanzada edad.  
  
Majestad Kimura. Lieng ha llegado con las noticias desde el sur –avisó el hombre.  
  
Pues ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo pasar! –ordenó el joven. En ese instante ingresó al salón un muchacho que superaría a Kimura en edad por unos dos años -¿Qué averiguaste? –preguntó Kimura sin perder su tiempo en rodeos.  
  
Hace tres días salieron del sur por el paso de Helm, hacia la montaña... por lo que averigüé, existe una campiña en aquel lugar, la cual no conocíamos.  
  
¡Ataquen! –ordenó el hombre.  
  
Pero señor... la mayor parte de nuestras tropas están batallando en el sur, y el resto están dispersas entre nuestras tierras, y el Oeste –advirtió Lieng.  
  
No me importa... ¡quiero a Shaoran Li muerto! ¿Me entendiste?  
  
Si señor –dijo bastante atemorizado el consejero. La verdad era que nunca le había visto tal rostro de enfado a su majestad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shaoran abrió los ojos nuevamente... no recordaba lo que había pasado con él. En realidad había permanecido dormido durante los últimos dos días.  
  
¿Dónde estoy?  
  
En la campiña del norte... ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? –preguntó la madura voz de un hombre.  
  
Clow... si ya recuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? –preguntó. La verdad es que estaba bastante aturdido. Con mucho esfuerzo, debido al dolor, se sentó en aquel camastro y observó la penetrante mirada del hombre.  
  
Casi tres días completos –contestó Clow. Podía imaginar la reacción que obtendría de parte del muchacho. ¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! –exclamó el muchacho - ¡Maldita sea! Eso es demasiado tiempo con el que no contamos –agregó mientras golpeaba la cama con sus puños apretados.  
  
Tus hombres ya retiraron las armas que necesitaban, creo que en realidad todas las armas de las bodegas. Están prestos a partir en cuanto tú puedas hacerlo.  
  
Pues de inmediato sería ideal –aclaró Shaoran.  
  
Si... pero primero debes comer algo –advirtió Clow.  
  
Lo haré –aceptó el muchacho. En eso se escuchan gritos desde la aldea. Ambos salieron a ver, mientras Eriol y Yue detenían sus caballos en la entrada de la cabaña.  
  
¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Clow.  
  
Soldados de Shinishi. Alrededor de cien soldados se acercan por el caminos principal –informó Eriol –Son el ejército rojo de Shinichi aclaró. Con esto dio a entender lo grave de la situación.  
  
*~*~*~* Fin Capítulo 7 *~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Al fin!!!!!! Después de un gran tiempo de desaparición, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Vaya que si me costó escribirlo, y en realidad la sufrí mucho, pero ahora he terminado.... Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo.  
  
No... no hubo reencuentro de los personajes, pero no puedo pasármela solo en los amores.... También hay que demostrar la lucha por ellos ¿no?  
  
Jejejeej agradezco a todos aquellos que día a día desean ahorcarme y me preguntan que por qué no actualizo... Mil disculpas a todos ustedes por la tardanza.... También agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer hasta las aburridas notas de su autora (nada mas y nada menos que yo) y que se toman unos minutos para dejar un review (espero que todavía recuerden que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, y que no les tomará mucho dejarme uno nuevo.....)  
  
Solo eso.... Dudas, comentarios, lo que sea un review, o a mi mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Arigatou!!!! 


	8. Capitulo 8

El Despertar de un Sentimiento.  
  
Capítulo 8: "Confesiones..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Clow.  
  
Soldados de Shinishi. Alrededor de cien soldados se acercan por el camino principal –informó Eriol –Son el ejército rojo de Shinichi -aclaró. Con esto dio a entender lo grave de la situación.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El ejército rojo era también conocido como el batallón de la muerte, debido a la crueldad de quienes lo conformaban. Su verdadera misión era exterminar a quien se le cruzase en su camino, pues no tenían respeto alguno por nadie. Si Shinishi había enviado aquel ejército, sin duda estaba desesperado, pues seguramente ya estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Li.  
  
Esto significa que ya saben que estamos aquí. Lo más probable es que vengan por ti –dijo Eriol indicando a Shaoran.  
  
Pues si me quieren a mí, lograrán su cometido –dijo el joven tomando su espada y poniéndosela al cinto. De inmediato Yue se acercó a él, quedando ambos jóvenes frente a frente.  
  
Lo siento –dijo Yue mientras con un movimiento rápido golpeó fuertemente a Shaoran en el estómago, el cual le dejó inconsciente. Eriol le miraba sorprendido.  
  
Era lo mejor que podías hacer –comentó Clow apoyando el acto de Yue –Ahora lo mejor es que regresen por el camino que les indiqué cuando veníamos. ¿Entendido?  
  
¿Pero qué harán ustedes? –preguntó Eriol.  
  
La gente del pueblo está preparada para un ataque sorpresivo como este. Pelearemos...  
  
¿Se quedará usted aquí? –preguntó Yue. Clow asintió con la cabeza –Le deseo mucha suerte.  
  
No te preocupes. La gente de este pueblo es muy valiente y también talentosa. No tendremos problemas con esto –dijo Clow bastante confiado.  
  
Clow –comenzó Yue –Conozco muy bien a estos hombres. Si tienen algún refugio seguro, protejan a las mujeres y niños –agregó.  
  
No te preocupes. Ellos ya están seguros. ¡Ahora váyanse! –ordenó. Inmediatamente Yue con ayuda de Eriol llevaron a Shaoran a un caballo. Este ya estaba recobrando la conciencia.  
  
¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? –preguntó con dificultad el muchacho debido al dolor.  
  
Porque tu impulsividad te puede llevar a la muerte –dio por respuesta el soldado.  
  
Todo el batallón que los había acompañado se encontraba listo para partir. La aldea en tanto estaba en estado de alerta. Solo estaban allí los hombres y algunas mujeres guerreras por naturaleza, quienes se habían negado a ser llevadas al refugio.  
  
Estos muchachos sin duda tienen valor –pensó Clow –Por lo visto la historia comienza ahora... -agregó esbozando una sonrisa. En ese preciso instante el ejército rojo hizo ingreso a la cuidad, derribando el portón del camino principal.  
  
En tanto ya un poco alejados de la aldea, los soldados del este escuchaban los gritos provenientes de la campiña de la montaña. Lo soldados eran muchos y no darían tregua a los habitantes. Todos iban apesadumbrados, pues estos habían sido cordiales con ellos, a pesar de ser unos completos extraños, y sin embargo ahora ellos huían, mientras una cruel batalla se llevaba a cabo, de la cual no tenían culpa. Shaoran que iba tras Yue, quien encabezaba la marcha, se detuvo y con ello el resto de los soldados.  
  
Escúchenme bien... -dijo alzando la voz –Ahora a parte de nuestra misión, tenemos una obligación con estas personas. Es por eso que venceremos a Shinishi, sea como sea. ¿Entendido?  
  
¡Si señor! –se escuchó una respuesta a coro de todos los presentes. Yue observó al joven... Sin duda tenía la capacidad y las aptitudes de un buen líder, y podría guiar muy bien a su país cuando todo acabase. Pero... ¿y él?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del sur, día cuarto después del ataque a las tierras del este... 7:36 am...  
  
Después de cabalgar durante toda la noche, estaban ingresando al sur. Llegaron al palacio real. Allí Shaoran dio la orden de descanso a los soldados. Serían solo dos días para que se recuperaran de aquel viaje... Pero el muchacho no se imaginaba la recepción con la que se le esperaba...  
  
Disculpe majestad –dijo el primer oficial de la guardia del sur, Yukito Tsukishiro. Shaoran al verle, supo que no se trataba de una buena noticia –Le esperan en el salón del trono.  
  
¿Quién?  
  
Si me disculpa, me ordenaron que le llevase allá... ese es mi trabajo –aclaró el guardia. Entonces Shaoran aceptó resignado. Creía suponer el motivo por el cual le llamaban, Pero no esperaba encontrarse con tantas personas reunidas en aquel lugar. Miró a su alrededor... estaban presentes los monarcas del Sur, su madre, la princesa Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes no se veían para nada felices con la situación. Pero había alguien más...  
  
Me han avisado que solicitaban mi presencia en este lugar –dijo.  
  
Así es –comentó la reina Sonomi.  
  
Si le hemos llamado, es porque necesitamos aclarar la situación... su situación en nuestras tierras –explicó el rey Fuutara.  
  
Me disculpará, pero no estoy comprendiendo muy bien eso de "mi situación en este lugar" –comentó Shaoran.  
  
Usted vino aquí, producto del cumplimiento de un compromiso adquirido con nuestra hija, así como también con nuestras tierras.  
  
Se refiere a nuestro matrimonio –dijo Shaoran.  
  
Exactamente. Creemos que ahora que la situación se ha complicado, lo mejor será que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo en tres días, y solo será una ceremonia privada –aclaró Fuutara.  
  
Pero... -comenzó Shaoran.  
  
Lo siento joven Li... pero el compromiso implica que nuestra hija contraería nupcias con el futuro rey del este. Creo que por el bienestar de su pueblo, como del nuestro, debemos cumplir este acuerdo –terminó el monarca. No tenía escapatoria. Eriol y Tomoyo, que durante todo ese tiempo se habían estado dirigiendo furtivas miradas, ahora tenían una dura expresión en su rostro. Tomoyo rompió en lágrimas y salió corriendo del salón. Eriol intentó seguirla, pero Yue le detuvo.  
  
No puedes ir –comentó casi en un susurro –No ahora.  
  
¡Maldición! –exclamó Eriol a regañadientes.  
  
Creo que eso es todo joven Li –dijo el monarca del Sur. Shaoran contenía su ira no llevar a mayores aquella situación. Durante la tarde pediría una audiencia con el rey Fuutara, la reina Sonomi, Tomoyo y Eriol. Tendría que aprovechar aquella oportunidad, pues sería la única que se les presentaría.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Norte... 05:20 pm...  
  
El joven de cabellos dorados y mirada azulina, caminaba de un lado de la habitación al otro. De vez en cuando sus manos se entrelazaban, en señal de nerviosismo. En ese instante se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, y el ruido de unos pasos al acercarse.  
  
¿Las encontraron? –preguntó con un rostro de enfado nunca antes visto. El soldado no respondía. Sabía que aquella respuesta no le agradaría para nada al futuro rey de aquellas tierras. Kimura al notar aquel temor, se acercó el soldado y tomándole por el cuello exclamó - ¡Dime! ¿Las encontraron?  
  
No... no majestad –dijo el joven atemorizado mientras imaginaba la reacción del aspirante al trono.  
  
¿Es que acaso no sirves para nada? –preguntó el hombre dejándole libre –Guardias... –dirigiéndose a los hombres apostados en la puerta –llévenselo a uno de los calabozos en las mazmorras. Rápido... ¡quítenlo de mi vista! –ordenó. Los hombres se acercaron al soldado, para luego tomarle de ambos brazos, dirigiéndole a la puerta. Pero cuando salían apareció en aquel lugar una hermosa muchachita de mirada esmeralda.  
  
¿Puedo saber a donde se lo llevan y el motivo? –preguntó la joven autoritariamente.  
  
A los calabozos... por ser un inútil. Cerezo... ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con enfado.  
  
Daba un paseo por las inmediaciones. ¿O es que ni siquiera a eso tengo derecho? No soy una muchacha que pueda vivir encerrada entre cuatro paredes... y supongo que tú no querrás encerrarme... ¿o si?  
  
Solo depende de tu comportamiento mi querida Sakura... -dijo el hombre acercándose a la muchacha, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Sakura quiso escapar, pero este le detuvo del brazo – ¿No piensas saludar a tu futuro esposo como se debe?  
  
Lo olvidaba –agregó mientras se alejaba un tanto de Kimura, y hacía una reverencia ante el joven.  
  
¡No me refería a eso! –exclamó molesto.  
  
Lo siento... pero esta es la forma que conozco para saludar a alguien de la realeza –agregó Sakura y sin previo aviso dio media vuelta para retirarse.  
  
Espera –ordenó Kimura. Acercándose a ella, hasta dejar su rostro sobre el hombro de la muchacha, mientras le susurraba al oído –Esa actitud rebelde, pero con carácter me agrada Sakura... No sabes cuanto anhelo la llegada de nuestro matrimonio. Sobre todo la noche de bodas –comentó mientras le besaba el rostro.  
  
Sakura bastante asqueada salió de aquel lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Por alguna razón el simple hecho de aquella cercanía con aquel hombre le producía repulsión. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa ante aquel joven. Llegó a sus aposentos, recostándose sobre la cama.  
  
Shaoran... -susurró mientras posaba sus dedos en sus labios.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Sur... 6:00 pm...  
  
Ya se encontraban todos reunidos en el salón del trono, como lo había solicitado Shaoran. El rey Fuutara le miraba preocupado, mientras su esposa se encontraba de pie a su lado. Tomoyo también estaba de pie a unos pasos de sus padres. Su mirada dirigida hacia el piso denotaba preocupación. En tanto a unos metros de Li, se encontraba Eriol, cuyo semblante serio, daba a entender que lo que allí se trataría sería trascendente para su futuro.  
  
¿Esperamos a alguien más? –preguntó el monarca.  
  
No majestad –contestó el joven.  
  
Puede comenzar entonces.  
  
Estoy aquí pues necesito hacer una petición muy especial –comenzó Shaoran –Necesito que un aplazamiento de la boda –dijo sin dar mas rodeos. Los monarcas se vieron muy sorprendidos. Pero por sobre todo Tomoyo, quien dirigió una mirada a Eriol.  
  
¿De que me está hablando joven Li? –preguntó Fuutara.  
  
Creo no tener que repetírselo majestad. No puedo cumplir con el compromiso. Mi prioridad en este momento es el ataque preparado para terminar con el reinado de Shinishi.  
  
Su prioridad Li, es el compromiso que adquirió su madre con nosotros –se exaltó Sonomi.  
  
Usted lo ha dicho reina Sonomi... el compromiso que adquirió mi madre, del cual yo nunca tuve conocimiento, hasta ya realizado –explicó el joven –créame que tengo mis motivos para pedir este aplazamiento... es lo mejor tanto para su hija como para mi.  
  
¿Por qué habla también por mi hija? –preguntó la mujer algo descontrolada. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos.  
  
No me es posible explicar eso ahora...  
  
¡Pues tendrá que buscar la forma de hacerlo! –exclamó furiosa la mujer. El rey Fuutara solo miraba con desconcierto aquella situación. Pero también observaba a las dos personas que se encontraban presentes en aquel salón... ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?  
  
Señora no me es posible entregar motivos... de verdad...  
  
¿Acaso se está volviendo loco? –preguntó Sonomi –Escúcheme bien... o usted se casa con mi hija, como el compromiso lo exige, o tendré que pedirle a usted y toda su familia que dejen nuestras tierras mañana mismo –exclamó sorprendiendo al propio Shaoran. La mujer salió del salón.  
  
Ya escuchó usted Li –agregó Fuutara –el matrimonio se llevará a cabo como fue previsto –Tomoyo al escuchar aquella resolución, que mas bien parecía su condena a muerte, salió del salón. Eriol después de unos segundos y sin esperar el permiso del rey, también se retiró. Shaoran, que había quedado perplejo, pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando la voz del rey lo detuvo.  
  
¿Es por ellos que hace usted esto? ¿Intenta apelar por una relación imposible?  
  
Apelo por lo que creo es justo... La felicidad de su hija también debería ser la suya ¿o me equivoco majestad? Aun así me gustaría ser muy sincero con usted... creo que merece todo mi respeto y por ende no quiero ocultar esto por más tiempo. Estoy enamorado –confesó Shaoran –amo con todo mi corazón a una mujer que ha preferido perder su felicidad, para evitar una guerra entre nuestras naciones –el hombre le miró perplejo.  
  
Lo que usted dice es una locura.  
  
No lo es señor...  
  
¿Acaso se está refiriendo a la joven Sakura? –Preguntó el monarca –Eso es imposible! ¿Por qué ella y no mi hija?  
  
Señor... su hija es muy bella, inteligente, bondadosa... sin duda posee todas las características que un hombre, pero por sobre todo un futuro rey desearía. Pero nadie manda en sus sentimientos... tanto ella como yo no estamos destinados... Yo amo a Sakura a pesar de que ella solo es una doncella. Y tal vez esa es una de las cualidades que más me encanta de ella... Ella aún sin un título, es una auténtica princesa, y es quien se apoderó de mi corazón...  
  
¿Y mi hija?  
  
Usted vela por su felicidad... Yo intento hacer lo mismo –dijo Shaoran -Pero no solo lo hago por ella sino también por mí... quiera o no aceptarlo, esta unión la podría llevar a la muerte –sentenció el joven –ahora todo está en sus manos... -dicho esto salió del salón, dejando al monarca del sur en un gran dilema.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
9:56 pm...  
  
El muchacho caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. No quería admitir que solo le quedaban dos días para arreglar el problema de su "matrimonio". Sin embargo eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de no saber noticia alguna de parte de Sakura. Tenía miedo... tal vez por primera vez notaba que estaba atemorizado...  
  
¿Qué sucede Li? –preguntó Eriol, quien al parecer no estaba de buen humor.  
  
Lo mismo podría preguntar –dio por respuesta el joven. Al ver la fría mirada de Eriol, supo que no era nada bueno - Estás así por lo de la boda ¿o me equivoco?  
  
¿Qué crees? Tomoyo me pidió que me alejase de ella...  
  
*~*~* Flash - Back *~*~*  
  
El joven vio a Tomoyo cruzando raudamente los jardines. Sin previo aviso la tomó por el brazo para luego atraerla suavemente hacia su cuerpo.  
  
Mí querida flor de Ciruelo...  
  
Eriol –dijo ella sorprendida –No esperaba encontrarte aquí –dijo sin levantar su mirada.  
  
¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó el joven al ver la reacción de su amada. Sin embargo ésta no contestó. Eriol tomó su rostro, dejando sus miradas a la misma altura -Tomoyo... algo te pasa... ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo?  
  
Lo mejor es que esto acabe –dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba aire e intentaba mantener aquella fría postura.  
  
¿Qué me estás diciendo?  
  
Ya me escuchaste... Sabes que me casaré con tu primo... No hay nada que hacer. Así que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo esto... -dijo Tomoyo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos. Aun así resistía.  
  
Mientes... estás mintiendo –dijo Eriol convencido –No puedes olvidar esto de un día para otro.  
  
Pero puedo hacerme la idea –comentó ella.  
  
No podrías... -aseguró él.  
  
¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso tienes una forma de demostrarlo? –desafió la muchacha.  
  
Por supuesto –alcanzó a decir el joven. Luego la besó apasionadamente... beso que Tomoyo no pudo resistir sin devolverlo con aun mayor intensidad. Luego de un rato se separaron... la muchacha solo dirigió su mirada al piso –No quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos...  
  
Lo siento Eriol –dijo antes de zafarse de los brazos del joven, dirigiéndose al castillo.  
  
*~*~* Fin Flash – Back *~*~*  
  
El joven después de recordar aquel suceso ocurrido en los jardines del palacio, continuó con su relato...  
  
Dijo que no quiere volver a verme –esto lo pronunció con un dejo de dolor. Cada una de esas palabras le causaban una enorme tristeza... -Sabe que ya no hay forma de evitar este matrimonio.  
  
Ya te dije que no contraeré nupcias... no al menos con ella... -agregó tajantemente el joven de mirada marrón.  
  
No hay forma Li... el rey del Sur te ha ordenado, cumplas con tu compromiso. El futuro rey del este debe contraer nupcias con la princesa Tomoyo Daidouji... -comentó Eriol, conteniendo su ira.  
  
¡Eso es! –exclamó Shaoran. Eriol le miró extrañado al ver la expresión en su rostro. La verdad es que no veía tal brillo en su mirada desde el día de su cumpleaños, la última vez que vio a Sakura – ¡Muchas gracias! –agregó acercándose al joven de profunda mirada y abrazándole efusivamente. Este solo le miraba desconcertado- Quiero que mañana estés aquí al amanecer... Sin duda será un largo día...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Sur, día anterior a la boda... 6:30 am...  
  
No comprendía muy bien por qué razón le hacía caso a su primo... Pero allí se encontraba, cuando no había movimiento alguno en el castillo, a excepción de parte de la servidumbre... Entonces ¿Por qué citarle a aquella hora?  
  
Tardaste demasiado –dijo el joven de mirada marrón. Irradiaba felicidad a todo el que le rodeaba. Nadie creería que el día anterior había buscado la forma de evitar su matrimonio.  
  
Aun no sé para que me pediste que viniera hoy –comentó el joven. Algo se traía entre manos su primito... lo conocía perfectamente.  
  
Cuando la vida te empieza a sonreír, debes aprovechar la oportunidad –dijo Shaoran.  
  
Pues diría que estás feliz por tu boda.  
  
¿Mi boda? Ah, si... esa es una de las mejores situaciones en las que me pude encontrar... sin duda me alegra.  
  
¿Te alegra? –preguntó un furioso Eriol – ¿Casarte con la persona a quien yo más amo te alegra?  
  
Lo dices como si yo fuera un monstruo. Si lo vemos desde mi punto de vista... si me alegra –dijo a modo de broma, pero al ver el rostro de Eriol, prefirió no continuar con sus bromas –Es muy importante lo que tengo que hablar contigo –dijo con serio semblante.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Norte... 12:35 pm...  
  
Miraba a su alrededor todo el ajetreo... Faltaba aun una semana para la boda, pero Kimura ya había comenzado con los preparativos. Ya estaba completamente desesperanzada. Se había enterado por Kaira que el Este estaba bajo el poder de Kimura. Sabía también que había algunos prisioneros en los calabozos del castillo. Y estaba decidida a liberarlos a toda costa.  
  
¿En qué piensa Sakura?  
  
En las personas que se encuentran prisioneras en el calabozo –dijo la muchacha –Las ayudaré a escapar.  
  
¿Está loca? Si Kimura se entera... ¡la matará!  
  
En este momento eso es lo que menos me preocupa... de hecho me haría un gran favor –recalcó la muchacha.  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero nada Kaira –concluyó la muchacha –Durante la tarde intentaré infiltrarme en las mazmorras. Si tengo suerte podré llegar hasta los calabozos, para advertir de mi plan a los que allí estén prisioneros. Para eso necesito uno de tus vestidos.  
  
¿Un vestido? –preguntó Kaira.  
  
Si... si voy vestida de esta manera –refiriéndose a las lujosas vestimentas que llevaba puestas en aquel instante –Solo llamaría la atención –Kaira al ver la decisión en el rostro de Sakura, dijo:  
  
Yo la ayudaré.  
  
No... puedes salir perjudicada con eso y no me lo perdonaría –dijo Sakura –Ya has sufrido demasiado.  
  
Por lo mismo... ya estoy harta de este lugar... de los maltratos, las humillaciones... no lo permitiré... la voy a ayudar quiera o no –concluyó. Sakura sin duda estaba muy agradecida por el apoyo que le brindaba Kaira.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Sur... 4:15 pm...  
  
La muchacha se veía más pálida de lo normal. Su rostro demostraba una profunda tristeza y sus ojos se veían un poco hinchados después de llorar durante toda la noche. Ahora se encontraba sobre un escabel... dirigió su mirada al reflejo que se presentaba en el espejo. Era un vestido maravilloso... de un blanco impecable, escote en V y unas delicadas mangas que llegaban un poco más abajo del codo. El faldón era liso, con bordados en las orillas del vestido. A pesar de no ser tan majestuoso como se había deseado en un principio, la muchacha lucía como toda una reina. Aun así estaba triste...  
  
Pequeña damita –llamó la anciana al ver lo distraída que se encontraba Tomoyo. Aquella mujer de unos 60 años, la miraba con preocupación.  
  
Dígame...  
  
¿Le sucede algo malo?  
  
No es nada... -contestó lacónicamente la muchacha.  
  
Esa respuesta no la cree ni usted misma –agregó la mujer con total confianza – ¿Es por su boda cierto? –Tomoyo la miró confundida –He visto muchos rostros así... la melancolía se puede ver en su rostro. Recuerdo haber tenido una conversación similar con su madre, hace ya 25 años.  
  
¿Con mi madre? –preguntó Tomoyo ahora interesada.  
  
Si... ella también se casó con su actual padre por medio de un matrimonio arreglado. Es lo que se suele hacer en las grandes familias. En aquella ocasión ella tampoco deseaba contraer matrimonio con el actual rey Fuutara –explicó la mujer. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida ante las revelaciones que le hacía aquella mujer en esos instantes –Pero como usted misma puede ver, el joven Fuutara se ganó el corazón de su madre, y una muestra clara de ello es usted –dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la muchacha –A veces e tiempo es un gran aliado. Su madre terminó enamorada del joven Fuutara.  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero ella no estaba enamorada de otro hombre antes de su matrimonio... es verdad –dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a Tomoyo –Eso las hace diferentes también. Tranquila damita... piense que algún milagro puede suceder... deséelo con todo su corazón. Tal vez se haga realidad...  
  
Tal vez... -pronunció detenidamente Tomoyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reino del Norte... 6:59 pm...  
  
Al fin había logrado infiltrarse con la servidumbre. Se sentía un poco tranquila, pues estaba al tanto de que Kimura no estaba en el castillo. Llegó hasta una pequeña salita, donde ya la esperaba Kaira.  
  
Conseguí esto –dijo la mujer enseñándole una llaves –Solo son las llaves de ingreso a las mazmorras, pero es algo.  
  
¡Perfecto! –exclamó Sakura – ¡Ahora vamos!  
  
Dicho esto comenzaron su caminata a través de los lúgubres pasillos. Debido a la poca iluminación, no podían vislumbrar lo que había más allá de tres pasos hacia delante. Sakura, quien iba tras Kaira, por algún motivo presentía que alguien las seguía. Además le atemorizaba la oscuridad.  
  
Ya llegamos –dijo Kaira, abriendo una portezuela, e ingresando al calabozo. De inmediato un olor a encierro, y moho golpeó su nariz. Aquel lugar estaba en pésimo estado.  
  
Este lugar es asqueroso! –reclamó Sakura. En eso vio unos ojos rojizos que se le hicieron familiares. Luego de unos segundos recordó su procedencia - ¿Li Meiling?  
  
*~*~*~*~*Fin Capítulo 8 *~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Lo se... otra vez me demoré un poquito en actualizar.... ¡¡¡Pido comprensión!!! He tenido mucho trabajo, tareas, exámenes... De todo un poco...  
  
Lo importante es que aquí esta el capítulo 8!!!!! Viva yo.... jejejee  
  
¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Todo el embrollo de comienza a desenredar... Ya podemos ver para donde van las situaciones... pero tranquilos... aun me quedan bastantes sorpresillas.... jejejeje ¿Qué tal la confesión de mi Shaoran...? Estuvo linda....  
  
Ahora podemos ver unos paralelos entre los sucesos del reino del Norte y del Sur... Todo tiene sus razones...  
  
Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo... ¡¡¡¡Manden Reviews!!!! (todo sea por el bien psicológico de la autora....)  
  
Eso es todo... Cualquier duda, comentario, llanto, alegato, bomba, sobre con ántrax y demás me dejan un review, o me escriben al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Arigatou!!!! 


	9. Capitulo 9

El Despertar de un Sentimiento.

Capítulo 9: "Sucesos inesperados… La Fuga…"

- _ Ya llegamos –dijo Kaira, abriendo una portezuela, e ingresando al calabozo. De inmediato un olor a encierro y moho golpeó su nariz. Aquel lugar estaba en pésimo estado._

- _ ¡Este lugar es asqueroso! –reclamó Sakura. En eso vio unos ojos rojizos que se le hicieron familiares. Luego de unos segundos recordó su procedencia - ¿Li Meiling? _

No podía creer que ante sus ojos se encontraba la prima de Shaoran. Sus vestimentas estaban completamente sucias y raídas, pero aun mantenía aquel carácter decidido… no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Pero sin duda al ver a Sakura su espíritu se vio reconfortado, y la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar volvió a brillar para ella.

- ¿Sakura? ¡Si eres tú Sakura! No sabes la alegría que me da el saber que estás bien.

- ¿Cómo sabe quien soy? –preguntó Sakura. La verdad era que no recordaba haber cruzado palabra alguna con Meiling.

- Pues no me olvidaría jamás del nombre de la persona más importante para mí primo –al decir esto Sakura se sonrojó levemente - Pero… ¿tú no te habías marchado con Kimura? –reprochó la muchacha.

- Eso es una historia muy compleja señorita Li –dijo respetuosamente Sakura. A fin de cuentas Meiling era prima del futuro rey del Este.

- Nada de señorita… Meiling y nada más… ¿Y que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la muchacha un poco más animada.

- Pues… supe que habían prisioneros del Este encerrados aquí, y estoy viendo la forma de sacarlos –explicó Sakura –Creo que tal vez mañana por la mañana podría llevar a cabo eso… siempre y cuando logre conseguir las llaves de estas celdas.

- No se preocupen por eso –se escuchó una voz masculina procedente de la entrada. Era Sorata, el soldado que el día anterior había sido encerrado en uno de esos calabozos por orden de Kimura.

- ¡Akiyoshi! Es la primera vez que me da gusto volver a ver a un soldado… la verdad es que pensé que no volverías… -admitió Meiling. Sakura les miró a ambos. El soldado al ver su rostro de confusión, comenzó con su explicación.

- Cuando usted apareció ayer, el rey me había enviado a los calabozos, a modo de castigo por no haberla encontrado.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Sakura.

- No hay problema… Bueno entonces aquí conocí a la señorita Li –dijo el hombre –Por lo demás majestad, estoy dispuesto a ayudarla con el escape de los prisioneros. Yo sé quien tiene las llaves de estas celdas.

- Pero no puedes arriesgarte. Si el rey te descubre, pedirá tu cabeza –dijo Kaira, quien conocía al soldado desde su llegada a ese país.

- No importa eso ahora… además pienso dirigirlos hasta la frontera. Si los dejo allí, el resto del camino será seguro –dijo Sorata.

- Muchas gracias –agradeció Meiling –Todos ustedes se están arriesgando para ayudarnos –agregó mientras unas finas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Al notar esto, el soldado no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a ella, entregándole un pañuelo. Meiling le miró y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Bueno… las llaves las tiene Kurogane –explicó el soldado.

- ¿Kurogane? ¿Te refieres al segundo al mando del ejército de Shinishi? –preguntó Kaira. Al ver asentir con la cabeza a Sorata, agregó –Entonces yo conseguiré las llaves.

- ¿Estás loca? –preguntó Sorata - ¡Podría matarte!

- No te preocupes… tengo mis tácticas –dijo Kaira muy segura.

- Lo que haremos será lo siguiente –comenzó a explicar Sakura –A las 4:55 pm comienza el cambio de la guardia real del palacio ¿cierto? Los guardias primero deben presentarse ante el rey, y cuando este de la orden, ellos marcharán hasta sus lugares de vigilancia.

- Así es… -admitió Sorata quien estaba sorprendido por la astucia de Sakura. Meiling vio aquella mirada dirigida a Sakura, pero continuó escuchando.

- En ese instante entras tú en acción –señalando a Kaira –Tendrás unos minutos para conseguir las llaves. A las cinco en punto, cuando Kimura vaya a dar la orden, yo ingresaré al salón interrumpiéndole. Buscaré una excusa convincente.

- Eso es demasiado arriesgado.

- No importa… luego Sorata y Kaira se encontrarán en este lugar y los sacarás de aquí, por el pasadizo que usamos hoy –completó Sakura.

- No… ese lugar no es seguro… además conozco una salida directa a las afueras del castillo.

- Entonces los guiarás... Utiliza los caballos de los soldados, que están en las caballerizas –dijo Sakura –Y una cosa más… por nada del mundo los pueden ver sobre todo a ti Kaira –recalcó –Porque tú seguirás en el castillo.

- Comprendo…

- ¿Cuántos son en total? –preguntó Sakura a Meiling.

- Cinco soldados, Terada y yo. Bueno también Kaoru… pero por algún motivo ella no está aquí –dijo Meiling.

- Tal vez a ella no la capturaron –comentó Sorata.

- No… yo vi cuando la capturaron… y venía con nosotros… pero no se qué sucedió con ella…

- Bueno… eso lo tendremos que averiguar –dijo Sakura –Todos ya saben qué hacer. Ahora debemos irnos porque… -pero no alcanzó a terminar porqué se escuchó una voz masculina muy cerca de ahí.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¡Rápido vayan tras ese pilar! –ordenó el soldado. Sakura y Kaira obedecieron inmediatamente.

- Pregunté que quien está ahí! –habló nuevamente el soldado apareciendo por la entrada.

- Solo soy yo Onizuka –dijo el joven.

- ¿Akiyoshi? ¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí? –preguntó el hombre desconfiando de aquella situación.

- Lo que sucede es que ayer olvidé un pañuelo que es muy importante para mí… -al ver la mirada de confusión de Onizuka, se explicó –Lo que sucede es que es un recuerdo de mi madre y siempre lo llevo conmigo. Pero al parecer ayer lo perdí y pensé que podía estar aquí.

- ¿Y lo encontraste?

- Pues…

- Al parecer es ese señor –dijo Meiling con una dulce voz mientras señalaba en la celda contigua un pañuelo blanco.

- ¿Es ese? –preguntó con enfado el hombre. Ya le tenía cansado aquella situación.

- El mismo… gracias al cielo lo encontré… -dijo el soldado ingresando a la celda y sacando el pañuelo. Antes de voltearse miró a Meiling y le sonrió. Sabía que ella había puesto aquel pañuelo en es lugar sin que el otro soldado se percatase.

- ¡Ahora vete! No tienes permitido el ingreso a este lugar… y deja tus estúpidas cursilerías de pañuelos de tu madre y esas cosas. Eres un soldado.

- Lo sé… pero así como soy un soldado tuve una madre alguna vez… y este pañuelo me trae su recuerdo tan preciado… su aroma –agregó mientras acercaba el pañuelo a su nariz, como si quisiese absorber todo el aroma que este poseía. Meiling aguantaba la risa que tenía en aquel minuto ante la actuación del soldado.

- ¡Akiyoshi sal ahora de aquí! –ordenó el hombre perdiendo todo tipo de paciencia.

- Ya me voy –dijo saliendo de aquel lugar. El soldado miró a todos lados, en busca de alguna anormalidad, pero al no percibir nada extraño, se retiró. Meiling se largó a reír.

- ¡Qué soldado más estúpido! –comentó cuando pudo detener su risa.

- Bueno es hora de irnos... si nos descubren aquí será el fin –dijo Kaira.

- Entonces mañana será el gran día –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Sakura… -la detuvo Meiling –Como sabes me dirigiré al Sur… No quisieras enviarle algo a mi primo y…

- No… es lo mejor –recalcó Sakura – Si hago eso él sería capaz de venir aquí… y no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

- Ni lo dudes pero le envíes algún mensaje o no de todas maneras vendrá –comentó Meiling en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

- No… ¡nada! –dijo Meiling señalando con un movimiento de manos que no era nada importante. Sakura y Kaira salieron de aquel calabozo –Qué niña mas despistada… ¿Acaso verdaderamente piensa que mi primo se quedará de brazos cruzados? –se preguntó en voz alta. En eso escuchó un quejido proveniente de aquella celda -¿Terada? Terada al fin despiertas…

- ¿Qué me sucedió? –preguntó el hombre, quien era ya un poco maduro. Meiling dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar todo lo acontecido en los últimos días…

Reino del Sur… Día de la boda… 11:45 am…

Ya se encontraba completamente lista… aquel blanco vestido y las lujosas joyas que llevaba puestas, no contrastaban con su mirada… se veía vacía y sin sentido. Su madre que minutos atrás se había retirado de aquella habitación, al verla completamente vestida, también lo había notado. Para cualquier mujer, y sobre todo siendo una princesa, aquel día debía ser el más importante, pero por sobre todo el más feliz de su vida… pero para ella no era así. Pues sabía que quien la esperaría en el altar no sería él. En es instante se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta y una voz conocida llam

- Princesa Daidouji ya es hora –escuchó decir al fiel guardia de palacio y primer oficial de la armada, Yukito Tsukishiro. Él la acompañaría hasta la puerta de la capilla interior de palacio en la que se llevaría a cabo la boda.

- Aún puedo escapar… -pensó en un arranque de locura. Pero luego recordó las palabras de su madre… "A veces la felicidad la encuentras en tu camino… solo tienes que buscarla aceptando lo que tienes…"

- ¿Princesa? –preguntó Yukito ingresando a la habitación, al no recibir respuesta alguna desde el interior.

- Lo siento Yukito… estaba muy distraída.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el joven. La había visto crecer y sabía que algo malo le sucedía.

- No es nada Yukito… solo que a veces la vida te tiene muchas sorpresas… -dijo melancólicamente –Bueno debemos irnos –agregó poniendo el velo sobre su rostro y tomando el brazo de Yukito.

11:59 pm…

Tanto la princesa como el primer oficial se encontraban frente a la entrada de la pequeña capilla en la que se llevaría a cabo la boda. Yukito no había querido preguntarle el motivo de su nerviosismo, ya que se había percataba de que la joven muchacha temblaba de pies a cabeza, y además estaba demasiado pálida.

- ¿Está lista princesa? –preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa de ánimos para la joven.

- Si Yukito –contestó Tomoyo, tomando una bocanada de aire y presionando fuertemente el brazo del joven. Se escuchó la música proveniente del interior, mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par…

Reino del Norte… 12:00 pm…

Kimura se encontraba en la estancia de su habitación, recibiendo algunos mensajes sobre los últimos movimientos realizados en las tierras del Sur. Aun no entendía como aquellas tierras habían resistido tanto ante los continuos ataques de sus tropas. En eso una noticia llamó enormemente su atención.

- Avísenle a Sakura que quiero hablar con ella. Sin duda se pondrá muy feliz al enterarse –dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Llegó hasta el salón principal donde ya le esperaba Sakura.

- ¿Quiere hablar conmigo majestad? –preguntó la joven.

- La verdad es que quería informarte de una noticia que nos alegrará enormemente a ambos.

- ¿De qué noticia me habla? –preguntó nuevamente con curiosidad la muchacha.

- Pues… en este momento tu querido Li debe estar comenzando la ceremonia de su boda… ¿no crees que es encantador? –para Sakura aquella noticia era como un balde de agua… un temor enorme la invadió –Dentro de un rato, la princesa Daidouji se convertirá en la nueva reina del Este… aunque creo que será al revés… Li tendrá que convertirse en el nuevo Rey del Sur, ya que no le quedan tierras que gobernar en el Este –agregó riendo con su último comentario.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? –preguntó Sakura no pudiendo contener su malestar.

- Por supuesto Cerecito… no tengo por qué mentirte a ti… -dijo Kimura en tono de lamento – ¿Acaso no confías en mi? –Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada de odio en ese momento.

- Si me disculpa regresaré a mis aposentos –agregó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de aquel lugar.

- Vamos Sakurita… tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida…

En tanto la joven llegaba a su habitación, en la que se encontraba presente Kaira. Traía todo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

- Sakura… ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la doncella.

- No… -contestó dirigiéndose a una elegante mesita que allí había. Tomó de ella un sobre y después de verlo unos instantes, lo guardó dentro de un cajón. Kaira vio esta acción, pero no se atrevió a preguntar –Por favor… ¿podrías dejarme unos instante sola Kaira?

- Por supuesto –asintió la muchacha saliendo de aquella habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a Sakura.

Cuando Kaira pasaba frente a una de las habitaciones del segundo nivel, unas voces la detuvieron. No pudo evitar quedarse tras aquella puerta al escuchar el nombre de Sakura…

- Sin duda que eres un maldito Kimura –decía una muchacha. Tendría la edad de Kimura… era rubia y tenía los ojos color miel.

- Tú nunca te has quedado atrás mi querida Kaoru… desde que te conozco has logrado lo que te propones –comentó Kimura, quien estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo –A excepción de…

- Shaoran Li… Ya lo sé… pero bueno… aún puedo conseguir eso… -dijo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

- Aun siendo un hombre casado?

- Casado lo convierte en un objetivo aun mas difícil, pero también mas… interesante –comentó Kaoru acercándose hasta Kimura, quien se había puesto en pie –Como tú… agregó besándolo.

Reino del Sur… 12:02 pm…

Todos los presentes, aproximadamente cien personas entre invitados y guardias, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. Fuutara, quien esperaba a su hija en la entrada de la capilla, le dirigió una sonrisa a su bella hija. Yukito ingresó con ella, hasta dejarla junto a su padre, mientras hacía una reverencia y tomaba su lugar a un lado de Yue, ambos apostados al costado de la entrada. Tomoyo dirigió su mirada hacia todos lados, esperando ver en algún lugar aquella imagen que le pudiese brindar fuerzas para continuar con eso. Pero por más que lo buscó entra la multitud, no lo encontró. El rey notó aquella extraña actitud en su hija, mientras caminaban rumbo al altar, le preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Buscas a alguien hija? –pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

Llegó hasta el altar. Shaoran después del debido saludo con el rey, le ofreció su brazo, el cual la joven aceptó con resignación. El sacerdote los bendijo a todos y comenzó la ceremonia. El tiempo pasaba, y el nerviosismo de la muchacha crecía. Pero no solo ella se encontraba inquieta. Se acercaba el momento…

- Si alguien de los aquí presentes conoce algún motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba ser unida en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre… -pronunció el sacerdote. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la iglesia –Bueno entonces…

- Un momento –interrumpió una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta.

- Es él… -susurró Tomoyo sorprendida, sin voltear aún.

- Así es –escuchó decir a su lado.

- Yo me opongo… -dijo con voz decidida el joven ojiazul.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó la reina Sonomi que no cabía en si de la rabia. No guardaba ningún tipo de compostura.

- Ya me ve usted majestad… vengo a detener este matrimonio que es una locura –contestó el joven respetuosamente. Tomoyo que junto con Shaoran se habían puesto en pie, se quitó el velo que cubría su rostro.

- ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decir tales incoherencias! –exclamaba la mujer.

- Créame señora que junto a su hija, somos las personas con más derecho a decidir el futuro de este matrimonio. ¿No es así mi Flor de Ciruelo? –preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la muchacha. Esta asintió con la cabeza mientras un tono carmín subía a sus mejillas. Shaoran le miraba incrédulo. Estaba al tanto de la interrupción de Eriol, porque ambos lo habían planeado, pero en aquel instante no imaginó que sería tan escandaloso. Aunque tampoco había previsto la reacción de la reina.

- Guardias… ¡Llévenselo de aquí! –ordenó la Reina. Ahora las cosas se comenzaban a complicar. Yukito hizo un ademán para dar la orden de captura del joven marqués a los guardias, pero Yue se plantó frente a él, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el joven Tsukishiro.

- Silencio… mejor escucha esto…

- Sonomi… -dijo Fuutara –Bueno señor Hiraguizawa… escuchamos sus motivos –agregó el rey.

- El motivo principal es… pues que yo la amo –ante esta declaración todos los presentes exclamaron y comenzaron a murmurar. El gran barullo se detuvo cuando el joven continuó con la confesión –Y mis sentimientos son correspondidos –una nueva exclamación por parte de los presentes.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a su hija.

- Si padre –aceptó ella. No podía negarse y dejar indemne a su amado Eriol. Este le sonrió feliz.

- ¿Sabe lo que significa esto joven Hiraguizawa? Aunque usted posea tal título de nobleza, el interrumpir una ceremonia tan importante merece una pena de cárcel no menor –advirtió el Rey.

- Señor… estoy dispuesto a eso y mucho más… ya conozco las consecuencias –admitió el joven.

- Aun conociendo las consecuencias lo hizo… hay que admitir que es usted muy valiente. Sin embargo su motivo aun no me es completamente válido. Usted sabe a la perfección del compromiso entre el futuro rey del este con la princesa del Sur. Ese fue un tratado que firmamos con la Reina Ieran Li.

- Estoy al tanto de este compromiso y ese es otro de los motivos por el cual me presento ante ustedes…

- Rey Fuutara… usted está viendo en este momento al futuro Rey del este. Yo he abdicado a mi derecho al trono y por línea sanguínea directa, el futuro rey de mi nación pasa a ser el Marqués de Haragana, el joven Eriol Hiraguizawa –dijo Shaoran alzando la voz. Sabía que su amigo no quería hacer mención de esto ante todos los presentes…

Flash-Back

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Me estás diciendo que la única solución a tu problema es que abdiques al trono? –preguntaba Eriol muy confundido. Todo aquello sonaba demasiado extraño y hasta un tanto ilógico.

- Exacto… porque el compromiso es con el futuro rey de este… si abdico al derecho al trono, ya no habrá necesidad alguna de llevar a cabo ese matrimonio –explicó Shaoran.

- Pues… si lo vemos de tu punto de vista es una muy buena idea… pero ¿Has pensado en lo que significa para tu pueblo? Si logramos enfrentar a Shinichi y recuperamos las tierras del Este, no habría líder que los lleve de regreso a la vida pacífica que llevaban antes. Será un caos total.

- No… estás completamente equivocado primito… imagina que yo hubiese muerto por cualquier razón, no importando cual… el país nunca quedaría sin rey, pues por ley y por derecho, el pariente… mi pariente sanguíneo hombre más cercano, asciende al trono inmediatamente –agregó con una nota de malicia en su voz.

- Y eso significa que… ¡Ahora si te volviste completamente loco! –exclamó Eriol.

- Vamos Eriol… Sabes mejor que nadie que eso nos conviene a ambos… existe un tratado que no se puede romper entre ambas naciones. El futuro rey del Este contraerá matrimonio con la princesa del Sur –decía Shaoran, mientras un confundido y asombrado Eriol le miraba incrédulo. La verdad es que jamás pensó que Shaoran rebuscaría tanto una solución para evitar aquel matrimonio –Además… no puedes negar que eres el más indicado después de mi para acceder al trono del Este… ¿O no majestad Hiraguizawa? –agregó haciendo una reverencia.

- Que modestia la tuya… eso no es algo común en ti… -comentó Eriol.

- Pues he aprendido del mejor –dijo Shaoran. En eso se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta –Pase…

- Majestad Li –dijo Wei haciendo una reverencia ante el joven –Aquí le he traído a quien usted pidió.

- Perfecto… ¿Está todo listo? –preguntó el joven.

- Si… la decisión ya ha sido aceptada por los miembros del consejo, quienes para su suerte salvaron ilesos del ataque al Este. Solo falta que usted firme… y que la Reina Li sea puesta al tanto…

- Eh… no –interrumpió Shaoran –Ella se enterará a su debido tiempo mi querido Yung.

- Como usted lo diga majestad…

- Por muy poco tiempo más –agregó Shaoran. Firmó los papeles necesarios. Cuando hubo terminado con el último, suspiró.

- Bueno… Ahora guardaré estos papeles… sabe la importancia de ellos –agregó el hombre.

- Por supuesto…

- Hasta luego majestad Li –Shaoran le miró con enfado –Discúlpeme pero me será difícil acostumbrarme a esto joven Li.

- Pero lo harás…

- Tú si que estás realmente loco –comentó Eriol.

- No tanto como usted majestad –agregó Shaoran para hacer enfadar a su primo –Además todavía le queda lo más importante… La boda…

Fin Flash-Back

Todos le miraban anonadados, pero sobre todo su madre, quien no estaba al tanto de aquella decisión que había tomado su hijo.

- Ahora si me disculpan… -agregó Eriol mientras caminaba rumbo al altar –Gracias – le dijo a Shaoran haciendo una reverencia, y tomando en brazos a Tomoyo, caminó a la salida.

- ¡Alto! –gritó Sonomi. Yukito quiso hacer algo, pero Yue se negó rotundamente a permitírselo.

- ¡Pero es nuestra princesa! –exclamó molesto. Mientras veía como Eriol sacaba a Tomoyo de aquel lugar.

- Créeme que cuando lo puedas pensar con mayor tranquilidad y me permitas que te explique, comprenderás que esto es lo mejor para todos –dijo Yue. El murmullo de los presente se alzó con mayor esplendor. Entre aquellas voces se escuchó una potente y firme.

- Joven Li Shaoran… está citado a una audiencia del Consejo Mayor de la Nación del Sur. Comprenderá que para mayor seguridad quedará en calidad de prisionero hasta que ésta audiencia se lleve a cabo, hoy a las 6:00 pm –informó el Rey Fuutara –Guardias… comiencen inmediatamente una exhaustiva búsqueda por todo el reino. Quiero que encuentren a la princesa Daidouji –ordenó el Rey. Los soldados comenzaron a salir del lugar –Yukito… Yue ambos deténganse. Como mi primer oficial me extraña que no hayas hecho nada por detener al marqués.

- Fue mi culpa señor –se adelantó Yue –Fui yo quien le detuvo, y por consecuencia merezco que se me detenga por insubordinación.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me está diciendo?

- Así es señor –asintió Yue -¿O está desconfiando de su primer oficial?

- No… no lo hago porque le conozco bien. Entonces Tsukishiro estás a cargo de ambos prisioneros –explicó el monarca –Revisaremos también su caso en la audiencia –refiriéndose a Yue.

- Si señor…

Reino del Norte… 4:35 pm…

La hora acordada se aproximaba. Todos ya se encontraban en sus "posiciones" pues dentro de unos minutos tendrían que ejecutar su plan, y no había posibilidad para errores. Llegada las 4:55 pm, Kaira corría por los pasillos con dirección a los calabozos. Segundos atrás había conseguido las llaves de aquel lugar, aunque la táctica que había utilizado ahora le daba asco. Jamás imaginó que haría eso…

Flash-Back

Dirigía con mucha dificultad a aquel soldado, que estaba en extremo borracho, Hasta su habitación. Apenas lo dejó sobre la cama, el hombre se durmi

- Gracias al cielo que está borracho –comentó la muchacha. En eso comenzó a buscar las llaves entre la ropa del soldado, cuando este dio una vuelta y la atrapó en sus brazos.

- Preciosura ¿en qué me quedé? –preguntó intentando besar a la muchacha. Esta sabiendo que aun no conseguía las llaves, no le golpeó.

- Pues…

- ¡Ah! Ya lo recordé –comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha. Intentaba también quitarle la ropa, pero su estado de ebriedad dificultaba las cosas.

- ¡No por favor…! -rogaba en sus pensamientos Kaira. La verdad era que nunca había estado con algún hombre desde que había perdido a su prometido, y tampoco esperaba que algo así ocurriera con aquel tipo. Sentía asco con el solo contacto de los labios del soldado con su cuello – ¡Por favor! –Luego de un rato de forcejeos, el soldado se quedó dormido nuevamente.

- ¡Dios no me vuelvas a poner en esta situación! –suplicó Kaira. Continuó con la búsqueda de las llaves, hasta que encontró un juego de aproximadamente 20 llaves distintas. Ahora si que sería difícil dar con la llave correcta, pero al menos sabía que las llaves estaban en su poder. Se acomodó el vestido para así no levantar sospechas, y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Fin Flash-Back

Ahora solo rogaba llegar a tiempo… Bajó las escaleras mecánicamente, pero a una velocidad increíble para llevar aquel incómodo vestido encima, hasta llegar a las mazmorras del castillo. Estaba bastante oscuro… caminó silenciosamente… solo podía oír el sonido de sus propias pisadas que hacían eco en el lugar. En eso sintió una mano puesta sobre su hombro, y sus latidos se vieron interrumpidos momentáneamente.

- Cálmate –escuchó un susurro en su oído –Soy yo… Sorata –al escuchar estas palabras pudo tranquilizarse, hasta recobrar el aliento. Le dirigió una mirada de enfado, la cual no pasó desapercibida para el soldado, pero prefirió continuar su misión en aquel momento.

- Conseguí las llaves… vamos.

5:01 pm…

El sonido de las trompetas anunciaba el cambio oficial de la guardia de palacio. Como era usual, los soldados comenzaron a desfilar rumbo a una sala ubicada junto al salón del rey, donde este solía esperarlos para dar la orden de aceptación del cambio de soldados. Como siempre Kimura les esperaba ya en ese lugar… Iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando ingresó apresuradamente Sakura, quien lucía un vestido bastante más llamativo de los que solía utilizar. Kimura no pudo evitar quedar embobado ante tal belleza. Y verdaderamente si había algo que podía hacer perder la cabeza a ese joven, eran las chicas bellas.

- Cerecito… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar con usted majestad –dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa, pero sin evitar las formalidades.

- Si me esperas unos minutos, tendremos todo el tiempo necesario para hablar –dio por respuesta Kimura a la muchacha.

- Acaso son mas importantes estos soldados que tu futura esposa? –preguntó la muchacha intentando parecer enfadada. Al heredero al trono le pareció extraña aquella actitud, pero Sakura fingía demasiado bien.

- Por supuesto que no Sakurita… lo que sucede es que debo entregar unas cuantas órdenes a estos hombres…

- Pues ellos pueden esperar –habló Sakura. Estaba muy nerviosa… necesitaba conseguir todo el tiempo que pudiera, para ayudar al escape. Kimura miró a su alrededor… después de dudar unos segundos aceptó la propuesta de Sakura.

- Espérenme aquí –ordenó. Salieron ambos de la habitación, y llegaron hasta el salón del trono. Una muchacha de cabellos dorados que se encontraba allí, al ver quienes ingresaban, se escondió en el telón ubicado tras el trono del rey – ¿Me dirás por qué tenías tanto apuro en hablar conmigo?

- La verdad es que… -Sakura dudó… no sabía que iba a decir en aquellos minutos… hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente –Quería hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio. ¿No te parece que es muy poco tiempo el que tenemos y mucho lo que hay que preparar…

- No… además está casi todo listo. Solo falta ver algunos detalles referentes a la ornamentación del salón principal y la llegada de las flores.

- ¿Y mi vestido? –preguntó con una expresión de inocencia, pero a la vez emoción fingidas en su rostro.

- Te ves tan bella cuando me miras así –dijo Kimura acercándose hasta Sakura y acariciando su mejilla, mientras removía un mechón de cabello que caía graciosamente por su fino rostro.

- ¡No me toques! –suplicaba Sakura en su mente, mientras fingía una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes por eso… hoy irán a probarte el vestido y afinarán los últimos detalles de éste. Serás la novia mas hermosa de la tierra. Algo más? –preguntó Kimura.

- Pues… -Sakura calculó el tiempo… necesitaba unos minutos más –Pues… si. Esto… -dijo acercándose a Kimura mientras unía sus labios a los de él. Este quedó anonadado ante tal actitud por parte de la muchacha. La última vez que la había tenido así fue la ocasión en que la había besado a la fuerza después de la comida - ¡Por favor que esto sirva para ganar algo de tiempo! –pedía desesperadamente Sakura. Luego de eso se separó del joven, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Odiaba haber hecho eso… se odiaba a sí misma por besarlo a él –Después de esto ¿Cómo podré volver a verle a los ojos? –se preguntaba –Es cierto… lo más probable es que no le vuelva a ver nunca…

- Cada día me sorprendes más Cerecito… hace unos días sufrías por tu amado Li, y ahora me besas…

- Eres mi futuro esposo… -dijo Sakura intentando no dar mayor importancia al tema.

- Bueno Sakurita… debo ir a cumplir mis obligaciones. Nos vemos en la cena –agregó Kimura mientras salía del salón. Sakura después de dar un largo y profundo suspiro, salió también de aquel sitio.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo la joven de ojos azulados saliendo de su escondite –Quién imaginaría que presenciaría tal escena. Bueno… otro punto a mi favor –agregó riendo y también retirándose del lugar.

5:19 pm…

Kimura estaba sentado en su trono, pensando en lo interesante que sería su vida cuando conquistara las tierras del Sur, y fuese el dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba. Repentinamente y sin mayor aviso comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La verdad era que no podía creer que todo el mundo creyese verdad aquello de Shinichi… el rey Shinichi… Y era que su padre, el verdadero rey, no queriendo correr riesgos había utilizado desde el momento de su "regreso a la nación del norte", pues había salido de allí cuando aun era pequeño, a un fiel sirviente a quienes todos habían confundido con el futuro rey del Norte, en aquellos años. Aquel jueguito le había sido sumamente útil, ya que podía disfrutar de una doble vida, teniendo todo el poder del reino en sus manos, y a la vez una vida común, que en realidad más bien transformó en una lujuriosa forma de existencia. Pero él había muerto luego de cumplir los 45 años, y desde ese entonces Kimura se había encargado de gobernar en secreto, siempre apoyado por el sirviente de su padre, quien se prestó hasta en sus últimos minutos de vida como el rostro del Rey Shinishi. Ahora que ese viejo estaba muerto, todo el poder era suyo… solo suyo. Despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la voz de su primer oficial, muy asustado y confundido… pero sobre todo atemorizado.

- Majestad… cuando los soldados llegaron a su turno en los calabozos, notaron la ausencia de los prisioneros del este. ¡Han escapado! –informó el soldado temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso? –preguntó enfurecido el rey – ¡Son unos incompetentes!

- ¿Quién fue el culpable?

- No lo sabemos señor –contestaba el aturdido soldado –Hemos enviado a dos escuadrones de soldados para que los busquen en los alrededores… si escaparon durante el cambio de guardia, no deben estar muy lejos.

- Y tú ¿que esperas para ir con ellos? –preguntó desafiante.

- Nada señor… partiré de inmediato –dijo mientras salía del salón, pero antes de que llegase a la puerta, ingresó otro hombre.

- Majestad… han robado parte de nuestros caballos.

- Maldita sea esto lo planeó alguien y quiero saber quién fue! –exigió muy molesto el hombre.

Reino del Norte… 6:00 pm…

La audiencia del Consejo Mayor de la Nación del Sur estaba a punto de dar inicio. La verdad es que Shaoran nunca se había enfrentado a tal situación, y la verdad era que no conocía a nadie que hubiese caído en tales delitos. De cuando en cuando miraba a Yue. Se había culpado de insubordinación por haber detenido a Yukito quien intentó atrapar a Eriol antes de su fuga con la princesa, y ahora correría una suerte parecida a la suya.

- Supongo Li Shaoran que sabe por qué se encuentra aquí.

- Conozco todos los cargos señor, y me declaro culpable de ellos –dijo tranquilamente el muchacho.

- ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? –preguntó el rey que fue uno de los pocos presentes que no se inmutó ante las confesiones del joven.

- Presidio, exilio o en un caso extremo muerte… Todo depende de los señores presentes –agregó Shaoran con completa seriedad, a pesar de su posición no perdía aquel porte de caballero que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Y no tiene nada que decir a su favor? –preguntó el rey.

- Solo que hice lo correcto señor –comentó el muchacho.

- ¿Lo correcto para quien? ¿Qué intereses protegía usted con tal acto? –interrogó el rey. Shaoran se sentía algo extraño al sentir tantas miradas puestas sobre su persona.

- Lo correcto a mi parecer señor… para su hija, para el marqués Hiraguizawa, para mí, y para ambas naciones. Cuando hablé con usted abogué por aquella relación, pero usted quiso hacer oídos sordos a esto. Sin embargo lo vio con sus propios ojos. Usted mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba llevar a cabo este matrimonio, y aun así intentó que se cumpliera. Yo solo busqué una forma de ayudarlos, y sé que ellos sabrán aprovecharla.

- Me parece señor Li que no se arrepiente de nada de lo que hizo.

- No señor… solo me arrepiento de haber dejado escapar a la única mujer que he amado, y la cual ahora se encuentra bajo el poder de mi enemigo… también su enemigo majestad –aclaró Shaoran.

- ¿Sabe usted que si capturamos al joven Hiraguizawa, la pena que caerá sobre el es la muerte?

- No señor… puesto que él es actualmente el rey de las tierras del Este. A pesar de que no se ha llevado a cabo la ceremonia de coronación, por nuestras leyes es nuestro rey. Si usted lo mata, se produciría un conflicto que en este caso sería un conflicto dentro de sus propias tierras, debido a que nuestra gente está refugiada en este lugar. Además siendo rey tiene derecho a un juicio, cuya pena máxima sería la abdicación al trono –comentó Shaoran. No parecía inmutarse ante las preguntas, y para todas tenía una respuesta clara y precisa.

- Veo que está usted muy bien informado. ¿Cuáles eran sus planes a seguir luego de la boda?

- Junto con lo que queda del ejército del este me encaminaría al norte, a luchar contra Shinichi… o en realidad debo decir contra Kimura.

- Ya veo… ¿cuál es el motivo que lo llevaría hasta ese lugar?

- La más hermosa flor que haya pisado este planeta… -dio por respuesta el joven.

- Creo que es hora de que los miembros de este consejo tomen una decisión referente a su futuro –anunció el rey. Todos los miembros, jóvenes y ancianos se retiraron del lugar, así como también Shaoran y Yue que fueron llevados a una sala lateral.

Frontera del Reino del Norte… 8:26 pm…

Habían cabalgado a la mayor velocidad que los caballos les permitían. Sin embargo Meiling se veía algo agotada. Aun así no se daba por vencida… Sorata en dos ocasiones le había ofrecido detenerse, pero esta se había negado rotundamente. No se detendrían hasta ingresar en el sur. El soldado admiraba la determinación de la muchacha. Luego de unos minutos observaron el actual muro divisorio de ambos reinos. Llegaron hasta allí. Meiling podría cruzar sin problemas al igual que los otros. Cuando la mayor parte de los soldados habían cruzado, Sorata detuvo a Meiling.

- Bueno señorita Li, hasta aquí llega la aventura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Meiling.

- Prometí traerlos hasta la frontera… es hora de que regrese.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres morir? –preguntó la muchacha sorprendida –Si regresas te matarán…

- Eso ya no importa… lo que interesa es que ustedes están a salvo y que mi misión está cumplida –comentó Sorata. Meiling le detuvo del brazo.

- Olvídalo… ¡si regresas me voy contigo! –anunció decidida. Los ojos del soldado se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? –preguntó Sorata.

- Lo que oíste… si regresas voy contigo –recalcó Meiling.

- No puedo ponerla en peligro –dijo el joven bajando la mirada –No me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Entonces ven conmigo al sur… estoy segura que aquí te aceptarán… ¿Lo harás? –preguntó con una dulce mirada, mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

- Está bien –aceptó resignado el muchacho. A fin de cuentas no se podía negar a aquella jovencita.

- ¡Genial! –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el soldado.

Reino del Sur… 9:00 pm…

Cuando ingresó nuevamente al salón, ya todos los miembros del consejo estaban presentes. El rey se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio.

- Después de una larga discusión, hemos llegado a un acuerdo –comenzó el monarca –Consideramos que es usted culpable de los delitos a los cuales ha sido acusado. Sin embargo hemos decidido conferirle la libertad provisoria, siempre y cuando sea para llevar a cabo su objetivo. A fin de cuentas nosotros también apreciamos y valoramos la vida de la señorita Kinomoto. Por lo demás será acompañado por el primer oficial de nuestra armada Yukito Tsukishiro, que en caso de cualquier intento de escape o motín, tiene por misión acabar con los rebeldes… incluyendo si es usted el involucrado.

- Agradezco su confianza señor… No intentaré ningún tipo de acción en contra de la resolución que han tomado.

- También ira acompañado de cincuenta de nuestros soldados, para que logre penetrar con mayor facilidad en el Norte, y los cuales también llevan como misión mantener a raya a sus soldados –explicó el rey.

- Gracias…

- En cuanto al oficial presente, el consejo ha determinado que cumpla una condena de presidio de tres años –Yue no se vió sorprendido ante esto. Ya esperaba aquella resolución.

- Señor si me disculpa quisiera abogar por él –alzó la voz Yukito –Le conozco perfectamente y jamás ha cometido una acción en contra de esta nación, aun siendo el originario del norte –aquí toda la sala comenzó a murmurar, pues pocos conocían algo del pasado de Yukito –Por lo demás es la persona más indicada para guiar la misión al Norte, pues conoce perfectamente esas tierras. Quisiera pedir un permiso especial para una libertad provisoria para él. Yo personalmente me encargaré de custodiarlo.

- Ya veo… acepto tu proposición Yukito –dijo el rey –Entonces se cumplirá con lo previsto en este consejo. Saldrán pasado mañana rumbo al norte.

1:35 am…

Era de madrugada y aun en el castillo había movimiento. Shaoran se encontraba en la misma habitación que usaba desde que llegó a ese país. Daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir y la verdad es que dudaba que pudiese llegar a pegar un ojo aquella noche. En eso siente un murmullo y el ruido de caballos provenientes de las afueras del castillo, pero hizo caso omiso, dio media vuelta e hizo un nuevo intento por volver a dormir. En eso se abrió su puerta estrepitosamente.

- ¡Shaoran! –escuchó la exclamación de la muchacha mientras se lanzaba sobre él sin darle tiempo de reaccionar –No sabes cuanto te extrañé –decía congojada mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- ¿Meiling?

- La misma… ¿a quien esperabas? ¿A Hiraguizawa? –preguntó divertida –Ya me contaron de sus fechorías… ¡Shaoran que vergüenza me da! –dijo en tono burlón –Has deshonrado a la familia Li.

- Cada vez me parece que imitas mejor a mi madre –dijo el joven sin esconder la alegría que le daba ver nuevamente a su prima y percatarse de que se encontraba bien –Me alegra que estés aqu

- Todo gracias a cierta señorita de mirada esmeralda que capturó el corazón de mi primo favorito –comentó pícaramente la jovencita.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Ella viene con ustedes?

- No –dijo Meiling bajando la voz –Por ayudarnos a escapar, ella tuvo que quedarse encerrada en aquel castillo.

- Así que después de todo si está en el norte.

- ¡Exacto! Ese maldito de Kimura nos tuvo encerrados durante días en aquellos asquerosos calabozos –exclamó molesta la muchacha. Ambos mantenían una amena conversación, pero Shaoran no se había percatado de que alguien les observaba desde el marco de la puerta – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… que torpe soy…. –se levantó de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la puerta y tomó del brazo al soldado que estaba allí – Akiyoshi Sorata… él es mi primo Li Shaoran.

- Un gusto majestad –saludó el soldado con una reverencia.

- Ya no soy rey… -aclaró Shaoran mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. No se había percatado, pero el soldado estaba algo ruborizado mientras Meiling lo sostenía aun del brazo.

- Toma –agregó Meiling acercándole un sobre a su primo.

- ¿Una carta? –preguntó el muchacho.

- De Sakura… -Shaoran abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa… no podía creer que en sus manos se encontraba una carta de su querida Sakura…

Fin Capítulo 9

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

****

****

**_Jejeje ya esta de nuevo un capítulo mas arriba....._**

**_Bueno me demoré un poquito, pues este cap salió mas largo que los anteriores.... en fin espero que la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes...._**

****

****

**_Que les pareció la aparición de Eriol en la boda? Estoy segura que muchos creían que iba a hacer eso con Sakura y Shaoran... pues no... para ellos tengo otra idea.... )_**

****

****

**_Bueno como dije antes de a poquito de desenreda la historia.... nos acercamos cada vez mas al final...._**

****

****

**_Ahora los agradecimientos: _**

****

****

**_Nicolita: Mi querida Nico... ute siempre me está apoyando en estas locuras de escribir y escribir... (incluso cuando le digo que no estudié por escribir O jejejeeje!!!, o aguantando mis historias sin fin) Gracias... de verdad gracias.... Ah!!! Prometo intentar continuar con aquella historia que le envié.... (jejej solo necesito un empujoncito y un poco de inspiración....)_**

****

****

**_Pola: Mmmm... parece que tu presentimiento estaba bastante acertado.... Jejeje... en el próximo capítulo veremos lo que sucedió y sucederá con Eriol y Tomoyo.... oO_**

****

****

**_ThiniaMilondra: Gracias por tu apoyo y por la espera... aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.... (estoy comenzando con tu fic... prometo que cuando termine te dare mi opinión al respecto )_**

****

****

**_Undine: Aquí está el siguiente cap... Espero que lo disfrutes...._**

****

****

**_Yashi: Gracias por darte siempre el tpo de dejar un review.... Si.. el embrollo ya empieza a desenrollarse... MMm de si lo dejo o no... pues ya estás viendo... desenrollo algo pero anudo el resto... jejejeje asi soy yo.... Bueno espero que te agrade esta capítulo...._**

****

****

**_Assy: Jejeje Grax por tu apoyo... y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo... para que lo disfrutes mucho..._**

****

****

**_Tambien agradezco a aleirbagpotter, Kala, gipsy-chan... y a todas las que dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y no les había agradecido....._**

****

****

**_Y por supuesto agradezco a todas las autoras de ffnet, que nos entregan historias que vale la pena leer, y que nos ayudan a seguir escribiendo las nuestras..... )_**

****

****

**_Eso es todo por ahora..._**

****

****

**_Arigatou!!!!_**


End file.
